As sombras do céu
by Freya Jones
Summary: Quando o mundo é ameaçado ser tomado pela escuridão, um heroi tem que ressurgir delas para evitar a iminente destruição. Harry Potter não é mais o mesmo...Porque esse ano ele não temerá as sombras, ele as controlará!
1. Chapter 1

A mudança

Sentou-se na grande e confortável poltrona e pôs se a pensar sem nem mesmo perceber que começara um ritmado carinho nas orelhas do gato preto que repousava no seu colo.

Sendo aparentemente um homem formado, ele havia mudado muito desde que fugira daquele local que agora julgava ser imundo, seus olhos verdes esmeralda que ficavam aparentemente sem motivo amarelados algumas vezes não mais era coberto por óculos de aros redondos, seu cabelo negro e desgrenhado estava grande, arrepiado e com a aparência molhada, dando lhe um charme especial, seu corpo de agora, esguio, forte e modelado não fazia lembrar em nada o garoto magricela que um dia fora, mas de tudo o que se fazia mais diferente era suas emoções, antes ingênuo, inocente, brincalhão e bastante teimoso, ele agora havia mudado radicalmente, sarcástico ao extremo, ousado, frio e calculista, essa era sua nova realidade, e gostava dela, sim, realmente, Harry Potter mudou muito desde sua fuga.

Em sua fuga Harry encontrara novos amigos, leais ao extremo, Harry definia como sua nova família, encontrara Sirius Black seu padrinho e ele se comportava como pai de Harry, os anos em Azkaban não o fizeram bem, Sirius parecia mais desconfiado, mas mantinha seu ar maroto. Harry também encontra irmãos, Stella e Vinicius, Stella era um doce, loira com ar angelical, quem olha a primeira vez acha que ela e um anjo, mas como estão enganados, Stella e calma, mas quando a tiram do serio e capaz de lhe matar, já Vinicius é moreno e com olhos claro, brincalhão, lembrava muito Sirius, e claro, havia o David, o gato, seu companheiro fiel e para todas as horas, não havia uma só hora em que o gato não estava perto dele.

Mas, nunca ninguém iria se comparar aos amigos que deixara para trás, Rony, o ruivo sardento e mais insensível que ele um dia iria conhecer e Hermione, a melhor aluna do seu ano e seu amor, sim, ele amava Hermione, não apenas como amiga, mas como mulher, ao ficar longe dela tudo que conseguiu sentir foi saudade, saudades de seu lindo sorriso, de seu ar mandão, de como fazia bico quando brigava com Rony, como mordia seu lábio inferior quando estava pensativa ou o brilho de seus olhos quando lia concentrada, tudo isso e muito mais Harry percebeu apenas quando ficou longe dela e de tudo que ela representava em sua vida, amava Hermione e apenas ela, é claro que durante sua jornada em busca de poder e superação havia ficado com varias garotas, mas nenhuma delas era Hermione, nenhuma delas tinha seu cheiro ou sorriso e nenhuma delas o entendia com um olhar.

- Pensando nela Harry? – perguntou uma voz macia. Harry saiu de seu transe e olhou Stella a sua frente. Sorriu.

- Ela está sempre na minha cabeça – ele disse sem perceber que no momento seguinte o olhar da amiga ficou nebulosamente triste.

- E o don Juan pensa na sua donzela – zombou Vinicius sentando-se ao seu lado.

Pouco depois de transformar sua tia em um balão, encontrou David e alisando seu pelo teve a idéia de simplesmente enfeitiçar seu malão para torná-lo leve e depois de pegar algum dinheiro em Gringotes e levar a vida de proscrito, bom, foi exatamente isso que ele fez, com seu fiel novo amigo, o gato que renomeou de David, Harry foi fazendo varias viagens por toda Inglaterra e com um sábio mestre aprendendo a lutar, foi uma nessas viagens que encontrou Vinicius, sendo atacado por marginais, como a grupe de Duda que o atacavam apenas por vir de uma origem pobre, seu inconveniente jeito de herói o fez querer salvar aquele menino, que tornou-se seu amigo, junto com ele, descobriram sobre a fuga de Sirius e toda a verdade sobre os Potter, ou pelo menos a verdade que conheciam, achando assim que Sirius era um traidor, Harry ficou com desejo de vingança, mas continuou sua viagem com seus dois companheiros, mas foi numa das paradas que ele o encontrou, ferido e fraco, Sirius estava sendo tratado por uma menininha de cabelos loiros e face angelical, uma Stella de 13 anos fazia tudo isso sem pedir nada em troca, e mesmo estando melhor que o fugitivo seu estado era lamentável, sem se importar com a menina Harry avançou em Sirius, mas ela o impediu e pediu para que o moreno de olhos verdes escutasse o que o homem tinha a lhe dizer, e assim ele o fez, não por vontade própria, mas por pedido da menina de olhos claros e de Vinicius que ele não sabia como havia chegado em Sirius antes dele e o impedira de o atacar, ao escutar o que Sirius tinha a dizer foi a vez dele de pedir desculpa, já que o traidor não era aquele homem fraco que estava a sua frente, mas sim Peter Petigrew que vivia com seu amigo, que Sirius entregou aos dementadores ao assumir o cargo de professor de DCAT em Hogwarts depois que foi capturado pelo ministério e Harry foi forçado a enviar ao mesmo uma lembrança que comprovava a inocência de Sirius, quando o homem se foi a gangue ficou incompleta, já que durante um ano, eram os cinco, Harry, Sirius, David, o gato, Vinicius e Stella, mas como a realidade tinha mudado ele não podia fazer nada mais do que viver sua vida. Harry tentava manter certa distancia do assunto Hogwarts, afinal aquilo era muito doloroso pra ele.

Agora olhava pra o jornal que havia na sua mesinha de centro, onde mostrava seu ultimo ato como um justiceiro mascarado, havia posto fogo, literalmente, em uma casa de mercenários corruptos, por muito tempo recebeu bronca de Vinicius que aquilo foi muito radical, Stella sempre concordava, mas num ato de puro estresse ele gritou para os amigos que era assim que agia e que eles mereciam, chegou a gritar que se não gostassem de seus atos que saíssem da casa e voltassem para as ruas, lugar onde ele os havia achado, desde então não recebera mais criticas, como sempre, não gostava que criticassem o modo com agia, por isso os amigos não faziam isso.

- Sinto sua falta – ele sussurrou olhando a enorme foto de Sirius que tinha no jornal comentando sobre seus ótimos trabalhos como professor.

- Todos sentimos Harry, todos sentimos – Stella disse e abraçou-o, muitas vezes se sentia desconfortável com aqueles abraços, mas era bom recebê-los, lembrava sua antiga vida, mas não era realmente bom lembrar disso, saber que os havia abandonado ainda doía, mesmo que lutassem contra isso. Olhou para Stella e sorriu antes de pegar David e ir dormir em seu luxuoso quarto, muito diferente da situação que se encontrava a três anos atrás.

hr

No dia seguinte eles foram ao Beco Diagonal comprarem roupas e acessórios e roupas novas para Stella, eles tambem compraram para os meninos, mas na Londres trouxa, agora compravam materiais profissionais para eles em geral, como ingredientes de poções, sim, estavam no Beco Diagonal, depois do grupo viajar por todo mundo eles haviam voltado a Inglaterra a negócios. É obvio que Harry havia ido até ali devidamente disfarçado, embora fosse um pouco difícil alguém reconhecê-lo já que a ultima vez que Harry foi visto estava muito diferente do que era hoje, mas o menino não dispensou os óculos escuros, a franja cobrindo a cicatriz, e o casaco com capuz, embora esse não estivesse sendo usado como deveria.

Ao andar pelas ruas do beco eles estavam chamando mais atenção do que queriam, talvez pelas suas roupas caras, talvez pela incrível beleza do grupo, Stella com seus belos cabelos loiros e encantador sorriso, David seguro nos seus braços, Vinicius com seus cabelos levemente cacheados e castanhos e sorriso brincalhão e por fim Harry com seus roupas charmosas e sorriso sarcástico.

Passando pelas ruas, olhando as vitrines e sorrindo cada um do seu jeito o grupo estava se divertindo de verdade, mas quando passaram pela floreios e borrões, Harry parou olhando para vitrine, ele reviu seu eu assustado tirando uma foto para o Profeta Diário com aquele que seria seu futuro professor, enquanto Sra. Weasley e Hermione aplaudiam orgulhosas e Rony fazia uma careta.

- Vamos seu lerdão! – gritou Vinicius um pouco distante dele.

- Vou mostrar quem é o lerdão – falou Harry e se pôs a correr atrás do menino que fugia dele e ria,correndo uma corrida que nenhum dos dois podia ganhar. Envolto na corrida Harry não percebeu a passagem de um grupo bastante familiar e acabou esbarrando em um deles...

hr

Vindos do outro lado da rua vinha um grupo bastante avermelhado rindo e falando ao mesmo tempo, os Weasley vieram ao beco para comprar os matérias dos filhos que ainda freqüentavam Hogwarts, Fred e Jorge já haviam se formado mas estavam ali de intrusos, carregando alguns matérias da irmã, Gina, mas no meio de todos aqueles ruivos havia alguém que se destacava, Hermione Granger com seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados, não fazia parte daquela família, mas era considerada com um membro desta, mas o grupo e sua felicidade não estava completo, ela pensava, porque faltava alguém, faltava Harry que havia fugido há três anos atrás. Foi perdida nesses pensamentos que ela não viu quem via na frente e acabou esbarrando nela.

hr

Assim que esbarrou na pessoa Harry virou-se pronto pra se desculpar, mas se assustou ao ver que o ombro ao qual havia batido pertencia a uma das pessoas na qual pensara anteriormente, o ombro pertencia a Hermione.

Com medo de ser reconhecido ele apenas sorriu e saiu atrás de Vinicius deixando Hermioe perdida naquele sorriso que parecia já conhecer.

Já Harry havia ficado meio confuso, olhando para o nada, antes de ser bruscamente puxado a realidade pela voz do amigo.

- Parece que o Harry gostou da gatinha, se você quiser nos volta e você pode se divertir um pouco – ele falou malicioso.

- Primeiro – começou Harry – você não sabe conjugar verbo, segundo, eu nunca apenas me divertiria com aquela garota, terceiro, o nome daquela gatinha é Hermione Granger.

- Desculpe cara – pediu Vinicius suplicante.

- Na boa, você não sabia não é mesmo? – ele respondeu e uma louca vontade de sair daquele lugar lhe apoderou, e foi o que ele fez minutos mais tarde.

hr

Estacionou o carro em frente a empresa de que era dono, uma grande construtora de carros, uma das muitas que faziam parte de suas propriedades, saiu do carro seguido de perto de Stella e Vinicius e entrou na empresa com pose de chefão. Chamou o elevador e entrou no mesmo sempre acompanhado dos amigos.

Quando chegou no andar desejado encontrou uma grande porta de madeira de lei, passou seu cartão magnético onde era pedido e digitou a cena, com um click a porta abriu.

- Boa tarde senhores – ele cumprimentou e sentou-se no seu devido lugar, a cabeceira daquele enorme mesa que continha todos os sócios da empresa. Stella e Vinicius se postaram a suas costas, com seguranças.

- Harry – cumprimentou o senhor que sentava na sua direita, Washington Luis.

- Como vai as ações? - Harry perguntou iniciando o debate que horas durou sobre como ia as ações da empresa, ele ouviu tudo detalhadamente dos acionistas e hora ou outra intervia pedindo uma explicação mais detalhada.

- Então, por isso eu digo, somos nos que realmente cuidamos dessa empresa Harry, provavelmente não seria crime se eu a tomasse pra mim– Luis disse com um sorriso no resto.

- Você sugeri que quer me roubar Luis? – perguntou Harry perigoso, a voz fria, os olhso inexpressivos.

- Londe de mim Harry – ele desconversou, mas o garoto manteve-se atento até o final da reunião da qual saiu acompanhado dos amigos.

- O que achou? – perguntou Vinicius.

- Nada mal – Harry respondeu – a empresa vau relativamente bem e vem me dando lucros, mas o Luis me preocupa.

- O que fazemos com ele? – perguntou Stella, o barulho e o frio da barriga fez se sentir, sinal que o elevador chgou ao térreo.

- Fiquem de olho, ninguém trai Harry Potter sem sofrer as conseqüências – o moreno falou pondo os óculos escuros e saindo do elevador, as peças estavam a mesa, só faltava o primeiro passo do adversário.

hr

- Planeta terra chamando Mione Granger. –Zombava Gina da amiga que estava avoada.

- Me deixa Gina. –Pediu a moça um pouco alterada.

- Não deixo não, desde que chegou do beco diagonal você esta desse jeito, o que deu em você? –falava Gina muito preocupada com a amiga.

- O homem que esbarrou em mim. –ela dizia sonhadora. –Aquele sorriso, Gina sabe quando você sente que conhece uma pessoa a tempos? –ela olhou a amiga que afirmou que sim. –É assim que eu me sinto com aquele homem.

- Ate eu ficaria assim depois daquele sorriso, mas você deixou de pensar no Harry? –O assunto proibido, desde que Harry fugira Hermione ficará muito abalada e não conseguia falar sobre o amigo.

- Nunca Gi, nunca deixarei de pensar nele. –Ela já tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, desculpe Mione, mas me diga mais sobre aquele sorriso! – Gina mudou de assunto fazendo Hermione sorrir, aquele sorriso...não sabia porque mais ele havia lhe trazido uma paz interior que não sentia a tempos, era como se parte dela houvesse voltado temporariamente, como se sua própria dor fosse levada embora e ela pudesse viver tranqüila para sempre, algo naquele sorriso lhe lembrava...ele.

hr

- O meu Harry eu não gosto de te ver sofrer assim. –Stella pensava enquanto olhava pela janela do quarto dela. –Você merece ser feliz. – ela falou e perdeu-se em pensamentos, a muito tempo gostava de Harry, achava que desde os catorze anos, mas ao descobrir que o menino amava outra havia desistido de mostrar seus sentimentos, não era certo fazer Harry se culpar por uma coisa que não era culpa dele, os sentimentos que ela nutria pelo moreno, bom, de certa forma era culpa dele sim, de seus lindos olhos verdes, de sua postura firme e sempre confiante, do jeito como a tratava tão delicadamente, mas ela simplesmente não podia falar sobre isso pra ele, principalmente sabendo sobre o que ele sentia por Hermione, de repente seus olhos ficaram parados olhando para o nada e derama impressão de clarear um pouco.

- Entre – ela falou e sem fazer barulho a porta de abriu mostrando um Harry que ainda mantinha a mao na posição de bater na porta.

- Ola Te – ele cumprimentou.

- Boa noite Harry – ela disse virando-se pra ele.

- Boa noite cambada – Vinicius cumprimentou também, sentado na cama de Stella, a garota olhou pra ele meio assustada, não viu a hora que ele entrou e julgava que ele nem poderia entrar já que assim que Harry entrara ele fechara a porta, o moreno de olhos verdes apenas sorriu, já estava acostumado com essas "aparições" de Vinicius.

- Olhem isso – ele jogou o Profeta Diário vespertino em cima da mesa, os amigos olharam pra manchete em destaque.

- Não fizemos isso – Vinicius falou ao ver a casa destruída e os corpos da família que moravam lá na pela foto.

- Não, não fizemos, outra pessoa o fez – Harry disse e sentou-se na confortável poltrona que ali tinha.

- Não entendo, eles não tem nenhum envolvimento com a máfia trouxa nem com bruxos de das trevas – Stella falou quando leu o sobrenome da família.

- Olhem sua origem – Harry ordenou e os amigos leram o que ele mandou.

- Nascidos trouxas, você não ta achando que... – Vinicius ficou serio rapidamente olhando para Harry com uma interrogação no olhar.

- Isso mesmo – ele concordou – o modus operandi é o mesmo e os estranhos sonhos que venho tendo não ajuda – massageando as temporas Harry continuou.

- Eu também tive sonhos estranhos – Stella falou – a meses atrás, um cemitério, caldeirão e homens de preto, são a única coisa que eu lembro, achei que fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas com o que você disse e o meu poder... – sua fala foi morrendo – será? – ela perguntou amedrontada.

- Não sei, mas se foi isso temos que tomar as medidas certas – Harry falou serio, os olhos brilhando.

- E quais seriam? – perguntou Vinicius assumindo uma postura bastante firme.

- Teríamos que falar com as pessoas certas e recolher as sombras, conhecidas e desconhecidas, nos lugares certos – Harry falou olhando o tedo.

- E a pessoa certa seria? – Stella perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Dumbledore – Harry respondeu e olhou os amigos, a preocupação estampada em seus olhos, mas o poder também.

hr

- Uau, e lindo. –comentava Stella maravilhada enquanto entrava no castelo. –Mais bonito pessoalmente.

- Realmente, esse lugar e incrível. –Vinicius estava perdido, não sabia para onde olhar.

- Eu disse que era realmente lindo. –Harry sentia uma sensação estranha, estava pisando ali novamente depois de 3 anos, e o castelo parecia o mesmo. O Trio seguiu pelos corredores ate parar enfrente a uma gárgula.

- Caramelo incha língua. –Disse a senha para entrar na sala. –Sirius me disse. –ele explicava afinal Stella e Vinicius estavam sem saber como ele conseguiu.

- Hum tudo nesse lugar cheira a diversão. –Os olhos de Stella brilhavam. Os de Vinicius ainda mais perigosamente.

- Nem inventem – Harry mandou quase perdendo a pose.

- Mas Harry – pediu Stella fazendo biquinho.

- Não – ele disse rindo e bateu.

- Entre – a voz calma de Dumbledore fez-se ouvir, um calafrio passou por sua espinha, mas ele se manteve firme.

- Por favooor -Stella pediu com voz de criança entrando na frente e impedindo que fosse visto por Dumbledore.

- Vai cara, por favor – Vinicius também pedia, Dumbledore suspendeu a sobrancelha com a cena

- Já disse não – ele falou de forma autoritária, sua voz fria, os amigos murcharam, quando Harry assumia aquela voz não tinha para onde fugir, mas a reação mais notava foi a de Dumbledore, ele arregalou os olhos e se ajeitou na cadeira rapidamente ao reconhecer aquela voz que tantas vezes ouvia dentro de seu escritório, o homem que era escondido pelos dois companheiros chegou a frente e ele se sobressaiu ainda mais, Harry estava muito mudado, seus olhos estavam quase inexpressivos, estava mais alto e seu corpo estava esguio, mas não menos musculoso ele percebeu pelas roupas caras que ele usava tão diferente das de anos atrás que mostrava um pouco de sua forma física – professor! – Harry cumprimentou cordialmente.

- H-harry? – o homem fraquejou um pouco ao ver seu pupilo a sua frente, o moreno sorriu.

- Gravarei essa cena na minha mente, o poderoso Dumbledore gaguejando por causa de um mero adolescente – ele sorriu debochado.

- Sabe que não é um simples adolescente – Dumbledore levantou-se a para a surpresa de Harry o abraçou.

- Nem vou perguntar por que não sou um simples adolescente. –ele sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para o professor.

- E quem são seus amigos? –Perguntou o velho interessado.

- Aquela e a Stella Scott e o rapaz e o Vinicius Britto. –Apresentou o rapaz.

- E o que lhe traz aqui depois de tanto tempo? –Perguntou o diretor depois de dar uma pequeno aceno a Stella e Vinicius.

- Eu preciso conversar com o senhor sobre um assunto serio. –Os olhos do rapaz perdeu toda a emoção.

- Diga-me então estou ouvindo atentamente. –pediu o diretor.

- Creio que Voldemort pode estar perto de voltar, isso se ele a não tiver voltado. – O rapaz dizia isso friamente. Dumbledore assumiu uma postura seria.

- Sabia que alguém pensaria com eu – o velho disse, Harry suspensou uma sobrancelha.

- Não disse? – ele sorriu desdenhoso para os colegas.

- Agora tente convencer o ministro – disse Vinicius ao lado de Harry, Dumbledore se sobressaltou por um momento, já que a um segundo atrás o moreno de cabelos cacheados estava no mesmo lugar que parou quando entrara na sala. Mas foi somente ele, nem Harry nem Stella pareceram ligar. Harry riu alto.

- Aquele ali nunca irá acreditar, faz de tudo para se manter no cargo – Stella disse calmamente andando até os amigos.

- Concordo com a srta. Scott – disse Dumbledore apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos.

- E o senhor não poderá mudar isso certo? – Harry falou tomando a mesma pose de Dumbledore – não poderá convencer o ministro até que ele tome na cara – ele sorriu sarcástico, Dumbledore fez uma quase invisível careta, não tinha se acostumado com essa outra face de seu pupilo.

- Quase isso – ele disse calmo – e o que você sugeri?

- Tomemos nossos próprios meios de segurança, separados entretanto, você faz o que pode, eu faço o que devo – o olho dele piscou amarelado – reúna a antiga ordem, peça reforços, que eu vou chamar minha própria tropa – ele mexeu a cabeça –cada uma se unirá no momento certo, mas para isso eu preciso de sua ajuda. – Odiava depender dos outros, mas aquela situação era especial.

- Farei o possível – Dumbledore concordou.

- E em seu possível cabe duas vagas no sexto ano para dois alunos de intercambio – Stella apontou para ela e Vinicius – E, reabrir uma vaga para um ex-aluno seu? – ela sorriu com a pergunta.

- Você não está me dizendo que... – Dumbledore começou quase esbaforido.

- Estou voltando – Harry confirmou e seus olhos ficaram por completo amarelos por breves momentos, o jogo de verdade iria começar agora.

bN/A: olha nós aqui de novo, com uma fic nova e uma hsitoria totalmente diferente, curtam e nos deem sua opiniao, essa eh uma ideia nao muito usada por isso queremos saber o que a reaçao de voces com o que surgiu na nossa cabeça.

leiam e se divirtam


	2. De volta a Hogwarts

Primeiro de setembro, volta as aulas, o que explicava o nível de pessoas que ali haviam, aquilo poderia ser uma estação normal, se o trem vermelho que ali havia não levasse para uma escola de magia e bruxaria e inúmeras pessoas não parassem de atravessar uma barreira que deveria ser sólida.

A estação 9½ estava apinhada de alunos como já era normal, por todo lugar era visto amontoados se alunos se despedindo de suas famílias como a que acabara de passar pela barreira meia esbaforida, os Weasley como sempre chegaram atrasados na estação com um enorme peso em bagagem e muitas pessoas há quem deviam se despedir, mas para Hermione essa cena já era normal e até engraçada, o rosto vermelho da sra. Weasley, os risos do patriarca, as caretas de Rony e os revirar de olho de Gina.

- Vamos meninos, não se atrasem, não se atrasem – a Sra. Weasley mandava movimentando suas mãos próximas de mais a seus traseiros o que os faziam pular eventualmente, colocaram seus malões no corredor do expresso e voltaram para uma rápida despedida onde teve abraços apertados e recomendações vindas da Sra. weasley, idéias de brincadeiras vindo dos gêmeos e um breve "cuidem-se" vindo do Sr. Weasley.

Voltaram ao expresso e se penduraram na janela para acenar quando o trem entrou em movimento, somente recolheram seus corpos quando a estação sumiu de vista.

- Agora a parte difícil... – Rony começou.

- Achar uma cabine vazia – uma voz veio de trás deles fazendo-os se virarem e depararem-se com três pessoas, um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros da mesma cor dos cabelos, ume menina loira e olhos azuis com um gato preto muito apertado em seus braços e quando o mesmo gato pulou pra braços do ultimo do grupo eles também repararam nele, tinha os cabelos pretos e compridos, estavam molhados por isso não sabiam como ele ficava quando seco, os olhos estavam cobertos por óculos e usava vestes pretas cheia de charme que fez Gina prender o olhar nele.

- Nós arranja uma – Vinicius respondeu pra Stella.

- Você realmente não sabe conjugar verbo – o menino dos óculos disse com a voz fria e passou por Rony, Gina e Mione como se não os enxergasse. Stella e Vinicius os seguiu conversando alegremente, o gato olhou para trás e miou no que Rony jurou ser um deboche.

- Meio rude ele não? – perguntou Hermione olhando as costas de Harry com o típico olhar de repreensão.

- Rude, mas gato – Gina disse se abanando, Hermione revirou os olhos e olhou as costas do garoto desaparecerem sem notar que uma das costas daquele estranho trio havia desaparecido.

- Opinião feminina: morena: rude, ruiva: gato – aparecendo novamente ao lado dos amigos Vinicius falou como se citasse os dados de uma pesquisa.

- Não me importa com opinião alheia, eu sou apenas eu – o moreno pos fim na discussão com aquela frase curta e direta, entrando numa cabine que por milagre estava vazia, assim o assunto foi Hogwarts a viagem inteira enquanto o moreno apenas se limitava a revirar os olhos e olhar a paisagem, até que uma interrupção matinal o fez desviar as vistas da janela.

- Vocês são os alunos novos é? – uma familiar voz arrastada perguntou depois que entrou na cabine.

- Perfeito, agora eu vou ter pesadelos com essa visão do inferno – Harry disse sem tirar a mão do queixo e muito menos sem parar de olhar a paisagem.

- Ora seu –Malfoy fez menção de avançar em Harry, mas o moreno não demonstrou reação nenhuma, continuava o que fazia antes como se nem tivesse sido interrupido.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele disse olhando o reflexo do menino pelo vidro do espelho – pode acabar se arrependendo.

- Tá achando que eu não sou homem pra você? – Malfoy perguntou vermelho de raiva, os gorilas atrás dele levantando as mangas numa ameaça silenciosa, Vinicius precisou de controlar pra não rir e Stella escondia o rosto num livro que estava de cabeça pra baixo.

- Não, acho, eu tenho certeza – Harry sorriu desdenhoso e pela primeira vez encarou Malfoy abaixando os óculos fazendo com que assim ele pudesse ver seus olhos amarelos, o loiro engoliu em seco com aquela visão. – Você nunca foi homem pra mim, agora sai daqui Malfoy antes que eu perca a paciência – o moreno recolocou os óculos escuros e acompanhou Draco gesticular para seus gorilas antes de sair da cabine quase tropeçando nos próprios pés – idiota – Harry revirou os olhos novamente e voltou a olhar pela janela num gesto que fez Stella abaixar o livro e Vinicius rir, ele nunca iria mudar.

hr

Hogsmeade, a única cidade totalmente bruxa da Grã – Bretanha, onde as luzes da casa davam um brilho especial aquela cidade que estava em paz, os risos das crianças, o riso dos adultos e o barulho gerados pelas tarefas domesticas era a musica que animava aquela vila, mas no meio daquela sinfonia uma novas notas fizeram se ouvir, o barulho de um grande e belo expresso vermelho e as vozes animadas de adolescentes de todas as idades que seguiam entusiasmados pra o mais belo lugar daquela região, o lugar onde a monotonia era barrada na entrada, a mesma Hogwarts que receberia naquela ano três visitas inesperadas.

Quatro mesas, quatro divisões e quatro grupos de diferentes de pessoas que eram dominadas pelo preconceito de ultrapassar aquelas divisões e se deparar com um mundo pelo qual eles não estão acostumados e era pra entrar naquele mundo de preconceito e aparências que pelas grandes portas do salão principal entravam dezenas de pequenos alunos se preparando para serem separados e para entrarem no mundo que a seleção os iria mostrar, mas dentre esses pequenos alunos estavam outros três, maiores e melhores, predestinados a seguir um rumo que nem mesmo a escolha das casas iria mudar, mas quando um desses alunos deixou a "excursão" com destino ao banquinho de três pernas e rumou para a mesa da grifinoria os murmúrios sempre presentes naquele lugar apenas aumentaram.

- O que exatamente ele está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione quando notou o movimento daquele rapaz que julgará ser um rude.

- Não sei – respondeu Gina e voltou a prestar atenção na sua frente onde um a um os novos alunos foram sendo enviados para sua respectiva casa, faltando por tanto depois de certo tempo apenas aqueles adolescentes maiores que com certeza não tinham onze anos.

- Como vocês já devem ter percebido entre o grupo de novos alunos à dois que se destacam – Dumbledore falou após de levantar – por isso vos explico que eles são alunos de intercâmbio transferidos da Escócia, peço que a casa que os receber o tratem respeitosamente como creio que eles vos trataram, a frente – Dumbledore mandou e Vinicius como ordenado avançou parando ao lado do banquinho que com certeza não o agüentaria onde colocou o chapéu seletor na sua cabeça que não tardou a anunciar a casa para onde ia.

- GRIFINORIA – o chapéu anunciou, Vinicius tirou o mesmo sorridente o rodopiou até a barriga numa espécie de reverencia a mesa vermelha que o aplaudia.

- Srta. Scott – Dumbledore chamou, Stella andou graciosamente até Vinicius que lhe deu o chapéu e seguiu para a mesa da grifinoria sentando-se ao lado de Harry, Stella colocou o chapéu que depois de um certo tempo também a mandou para...

- GRIFINORIA – Stella sorriu tirou o chapéu e correu até os amigos jogando-se sobre Harry que a segurou por puro instinto.

- Stella... – ele falou normalmente o nome dela, a garota como se percebesse algo mais profundo na frase se separou dele e corou antes que sentasse e comesse o jantar que havia aparecido do nada depois que Dumbledore desejou bom apetite.

Durante todo o jantar Hermione não parou de olhar para Harry, ela sentia como se o conhecesse de algum lugar e foi quando ele sorriu pela primeira vez – desdenhoso, mas sorriu – que ela o reconheceu como o menino do Beco Diagonal, embora não tenha percebido que esse mesmo menino era seu melhor amigo a três anos atrás.

- Antes que vocês comecem a dormir em cima dos pratos – Dumbledore começou – eu gostaria de lhes citar um ultimo comunicado, como muitos de vocês devem ter percebido junto a Srtª. Scott e o Sr. Britto chegou mais um aluno, porem esse não foi selecionado – murmúrios de concordância de toda Hogwarts começaram a surgir – explicarei isso muito facilmente, o aluno não passou pela seleção porque o chapéu seletor o havia enviado a casa pertencente, a grifinória, a seis anos atrás, só que por motivos muito importantes ele saiu de nosso convívio a três anos – Hermione arregalou os olhos, não poderia ser... – e por motivos ainda mais importantes ele agora voltou regressando ao ano que estaria se tivesse seguido os estudos normalmente, lhe apresento, Harry Potter – todas as cabeças viraram-se para Harry que se levantou e sorriu desdenhoso, os óculos removidos mostrando pela primeira vez aqueles olhos verdes que tanto havia mudado.

hr

- Ahhh que fome. – Reclamou Vinicius enquanto eles desciam pra tomar café.

- Você vive com fome Vini. – Alfinetou Stella.

- Não comecem a brigar tão cedo. – Reprimiu Harry, eles seguram ate a mesa da grifinoria, muitos olhares os acompanhavam.

- Somos o centro das atenções. – Brincou Stella enquanto os três sentavam-se a mesa da grifinoria.

- Eu sempre detestei isso sabia? Todo mundo te olhando como se você fosse algo anormal no lugar. – Disse Harry em sua frieza normal.

- Como se você fosse normal – brincou Vinicius, quando Harry abria a boca pra revidar outra voz falou mais alto.

- Nunca mais faça isso Potter. – Disse uma voz acompanhada de um tapa em Harry. – Como pode fugir assim? –Mione bufava de raiva. Ao que muitos imaginavam que ele ia reagir agressivamente o rapaz apenas sorriu desdenhosamente divertido.

- Senti sua falta também Mione. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo desdenhoso. A menina bufou mais uma vez e ergueu a mão para um segundo tapa, Harry sorriu e assim que o braço de Hermione veio com força total ele o segurou, a garota o olhou surpresa e ele sorriu.

- Não vai escapar de mim – uma voz raivosa veio acompanhada de um pulso diferente, o de Rony, ainda sem soltar o braço de Hermione Harry curvou o corpo pra trás escapando do soco que iria receber, ele sorriu e voltou a posição normal.

- Agora eu tomo meu café com mais disposição – ele sorriu sarcástico e soltou Hermione indo sentar-se a mesa como se nada houvesse acontecido e ignorando os olhares de surpresa e admiração de todos. – Quem é o próximo?

- Que tal eu? – uma voz masculina fez se ouvir e tudo mundo prendeu a respiração, com a certeza de Sirius Black o menino não escaparia.

- SIRIUS – Stella gritou e pulou em cima do homem que fez um cafuné em sua cabeça.

- Isso é moda agora? Pular em cima dos outros? – Harry perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Continua o mesmo Potter – disse Sirius.

- Continua o mesmo Black – Harry o imitou tentando conseguir o mesmo tom de voz dos outros, novamente os outros prenderam o fôlego, mas para espanto de todos os morenos sorriram e se abraçaram fortemente, embora sem que deixassem transparecer aquilo que verdadeiramente sentiam.

- Então, o que você andou fazendo na minha ausência garotão? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- O mesmo tédio de sempre – ele revirou os olhos por baixo dos óculos escuros que usavam.

- Aham, sei, tédio – abanando as mãos Vinicius disse.

- Com certeza, totalmente tedioso – Stella implicou do mesmo modo de Vinicius, Harry abaixou os óculos numa pergunta silenciosa.

- É só impressão minha ou vocês estão me ignorando? – se enraivecendo mais ainda Hermione perguntou vermelha.

- Imagina, só impressão...- Harry gozou virando-se para ela, mas no momento que seus olhos agora livres encontraram a garota que estava ao lado de Rony aconteceu algo que ninguém previa, Harry prendeu o ar como se seus pulmões não estivessem mais funcionando e empalicedeu numa questão de segundos, seus joelhos tremeram mais não cederam e ele precisou se apoiar da mesa.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – Stella perguntou preocupada, o menino pos os óculos rápido e se levantou arfante. Apontou o dedo para os antigos amigos e rapidamente Stella entendeu a situação.

- Tudo bem? Não foi demais pra você? – ela perguntou preocupada, Vinicius olhou com os olhos brilhando em preocupação assim como Sirius e os outros olharam confusos toda aquela conversa, Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou ar de uma só vez.

- Tudo bem, já foi pior, muito pior – ele sorriu tranqüilizando os amigos – e então? Vamos comer, pensei que estavam com fome.

- Não entendo como ele pode agir dessa maneira como se nada tivesse acontecido – resmungou Sirius andando em direção a mesa dos professores onde pretendia passar o café.

- Sirius ta ficando velho. – Riu Harry.

- Não Harry ele só se preocupa muito com você. – Ralhou Stella. – Assim como eu e o Vini. – Stella estava seria. Hermione olhou para aquilo com um nó na garganta, há três anos atrás seria ela que estaria nesse lugar.

- Pois não deveriam, eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinho, mas ajudaria muito mais de vocês parassem de me tratar como criança, porque vocês mais do que ninguém sabem que eu não sou uma – Harry disse indiferente, mas mesmo assim sentou-se na mesa longe dos amigos.

- HARRY! – Exclamou Stella tentando argumentar.

- Deixa, não vai funcionar – Hermione pôs as mãos no ombro de Stella impedindo qualquer movimento – ele é a teimosia em pessoa.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes eu tenho a esperança de que ele aceite. – Stella disse olhando para o amigo. – Eu não trato ele como criança, só não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ele. – Completou Stella triste.

- Ele sabe, mas finge que não. – Confortou Mione.

- Você o conhece bem. – Stella olhou nos olhos de Mione. – Acho que melhor que qualquer um aqui, por favor, me ajude a cuidar desse teimoso cabeça dura. – Pediu Stella gentilmente.

- Claro, afinal ele ainda e meu amigo. – Mione sorriu doce. Stella fez uma quase imperceptível careta, agora entendia porque Harry gostava dela.

hr

A falta de janelas abafava ainda mais o recinto e parecia ampliar o incomodo cheiro de mofo, as grandes e numerosas prateleiras dificultava ainda mais a caminhada no local que reinava em penumbra quase total, os locais mais curiosos sendo iluminados apenas pelas luzes das pontas das varinhas dos comensais ali presentes. Um espirro longo e prolongado foi ouvido e em seguida o barulho oco de material pesado entrando bruscamente em contado com o chão foi ouvido, o comensal que agora tinha o capuz caído fungou.

- Bravo Nakamura, assim você acorda o vaticano inteiro – um segundo comensal apareceu olhando raivosamente a face oriental do companheiro.

- Sinto muito não poder ter o dom de privar-me de espirrar – o homem chamado Nakamura disse irritado – afinal é totalmente normal fazer isso num lugar onde tem mais pó que livros.

- O mestre nos confiou uma missão do ultimo grau, deveria estar orgulhoso – o segundo homem parecia estar da exata maneira que falara e parecia achar vital que o conselheiro também assim estivesse.

- Vasculhar um monte de livro velho, realmente, uma ótima missão – o japonês resmungou e voltou a procurar no meio dos arquivos aquilo que procurava.

Tecnicamente o homem tinha a razão ao seu lado, infiltra-se ali não fora difícil do jeito esperado, os feitiços que guardavam o local foram rapidamente enfraquecidos pelo grupo certo de pessoas que agiam por ordens do seu mestre, com os feitiços protetores fracos a passagem de duas pessoas desconhecidas seria permitida, e as duas pessoas escolhidas ali estavam presentes, mas não só ele como o outro que o reprimira começavam a achar que duas pessoas somente não seria capaz de achar naquele mar de livros e pergaminhos sem uso o que o mestre queria em mãos.

- afinal? Porque ele quer achar essa tal caixa? – o japonês voltou a reclamar depois de mais um espirro.

- Não sei e não insistirei em saber se o mestre não me julgar merecedor de tal informação – o outro respondeu com a voz sobrecarregada de devoção – mas se ele a quer levarei a ele o que procuras para que possa chegar ao que procuras.

E em silencio mutuo voltaram então a procurar aquilo que deixaria o Lorde Voldemort tão satisfeito.

hr

Abriu a porta da sala de aula e olhou em volta procurando um lugar agradável e ao mesmo tempo escondido achou um lugar no fundo e se dirigiu a ele junto com os outros, sentou-se e ficou esperando Sirius chegar, pedindo pra que o padrinho não se atrasasse pelo menos no compromisso de professor. Mal havia pensado nisso e Sirius irrompeu pela sala, o costumeiro sorriso brincalhão no rosto, as vestes negras esvoaçando preguiçosamente as suas costas, ele olhou pro moreno e seu sorriso aumentou levando Harry a crer que coisa boa não viria a seguir.

- Boa dia pessoinhas – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha com o cumprimento – bom, a aula de hoje vai ser pra lá de baguidá, digo, será bem interessante – ele sorriu amarelo – o assunto da aula de hoje será necromancia, que é como todos sabem a magia que consegue utilizar os mortos em beneficio próprio, podendo ate mesmo traze-los a uma semi vida de servidão – os alunos se empinaram na cadeira pra ouvir melhor o que o professor tinha a dizer. – Alguém mais sabe o que pode vir ou surgir da necromancia? – ele perguntou e imediatamente Hermione ergueu a mão, mas Black dirigiu a sua atenção a outro aluno, que ate agora esta quieto tentando somente ouvir – Harry?

- No ver trouxa – ele começou depois de um suspiro desanimado - Pode ser interpretada como a prática de despertar alguém da morte para obter informações do futuro, tendo a sua origem na crença de uma viagem para outro mundo após a morte, supondo que os recém-mortos, cujos corpos ainda estejam intactos, mantêm ainda relações com a vida, estando mais sensíveis à prática de contatá-los e questioná-los.

"Alguns relatos situam o começo dessa prática na América. Uma tribo indígena teria furtado o corpo de um chefe de outra tribo algumas horas depois de morto. Colocaram o corpo em um círculo desenhado na terra e começaram a fazer perguntas sobre o futuro e as possibilidades de caça. Essas práticas foram muito comuns na costa leste da América do Norte. São, entretanto, muito mais antigas, registrando-se, por exemplo, na Bíblia, no Antigo Testamento, a proibição da comunicação com os mortos."

"Claro, que na maneira bruxa a necromancia é usada de outra maneira, a maneira da vida de servidão, a inúmeros relatos de bruxos das trevas que usavam as pessoas que matavam ou morriam por suas ordens pra transforma-las em um exercito de inferis, o que poucos sabem no entanto, é que os inferis é a arte mais baixa e inferior da necromancia já que normalmente as pessoas trazidas a vida tem certa consciência, podendo ate mesmo falar, embora façam pouco, alem de poderem comer, tendo um gosto especial pela carne humana, não que eles realmente precisem de alimento lógico, e o não menos importante é que as pessoas, se assim podemos chamá-las, trazidas de 'volta' pela necromancia não temem o fogo, como é o caso dos inferis, mas de certo modo a necromancia é uma arte pouco conhecida, já que os bruxos ou mesmo trouxas não procuram saber mais sobre ela, achando que o pouco que sabem é o suficiente, já que ate então as informações vem sendo úteis".

"De um jeito ou outro é o que se sabem da necromancia, então será que da pra eu voltar ao meu lugar em vez de ficar aqui falando bobagens?"

- Claro, claro Harry – disse Sirius depois de conter um pequeno riso, foi assim que continuou a aula, enquanto os alunos olhavam Harry com certo ar de espanto Sirius explicava o que podiam fazer caso encontrassem um inferi no caminho de casa, podendo então ter condições de uma breve luta.

hr

Bufou em desagrado quando mais um aluno passou por ele lançando-lhe um olhar assustado.

A historia sobre a aula de DCAT se espalhou tão rápido como o odor desagradável de uma bomba de bosta num ambiente fechado. O tempo que levara para chegar ao Grande Salão foi o tempo preciso para que a noticia assim como o odor se espalhasse. As pessoas sem medo de ser indiscretas comentavam em alto e bom som sobre o assunto, alguns chegavam a comentar que ele próprio era um necromante experiente.

E quando o sinal avisando que a próxima aula começaria em minutos bateu ele rumou satisfeito para os jardins para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, não que estivesse incomodado com os comentários, saira apenas porque estava de saco cheio de conter a vontade de matar alguém.

Estava satisfatoriamente alegre que fosse Hagrid o professor da matéria levando em conta que o amigo sabia tudo que precisava para ser um bom professor, resumindo, o velho amigo merecia o emprego.

- Ainda aqui? Pensei que já estivesse no cercado! – uma voz divertida fez-se ouvir, zombando claramente dele e das pessoas que o acompanhavam, Stella, Hermione e Rony.

O autor da voz era Vinicius, o menino que ainda não estava saciado quando os outros resolveram sair ficara de os encontrar 'mais tarde' dizendo que ficaria pra comer mais um pouco e agora os encontrara em frente a Cabana de Hagrid, próximo ao lugar onde a aula de iniciaria.

- Como conseguiu chegar tão rápido? – perguntou Hermione assombrada, olhando Vinicius como se não acreditasse que era ele que estava ali.

- Teletransporte – ele piscou brincalhão.

- Não existe teletransporte – Hermione afirmou.

- Então eu não sei – ele sorriu dando de ombros.

Harry sorriu discretamente ao pensar na cara de Hermione ao saber a real resposta. Diante do que julgava sendo uma "divertida cena" nem havia percebido que chegara ao cerrado.

- Por aqui, por aqui – a cabeça do meio-gigante apareceu levemente escondida por entre as arvores, se referia obviamente aos alunos – a aula não será ai hoje, por aqui, por favor.

Lentamente, um por um os alunos foram indo na direção indicada, embrelhando-se um pouca mais na Floresta Proibida, quase correndo para acompanhar os passos largos do professor. Depois de aproximadamente cinco minutos de caminhada na qual os barulhos dominantes era o som do pisar em folhas secas que tinham no chão e sussurros curiosos trocados entre si perguntando-se qual seria o animal que Hagrid os apresentaria eles finalmente pararam diante de outro cerrado que ate o maior dos ignorantes perceberia que era magicamente reforçado.

A razão para aquela segurança extra estava dentro do cerrado, que mais parecia uma jaula, sentada sob suas patas traseiras, mostrando todo glamour de seu corpo musculoso estava uma enorme quimera, o assustador corpo formado pela "junção" de três animais, a cabeça de leão, o dorso de cabra, e o rabo de dragão brilhando sobre a pouca luz que entrava pelos espaços das arvores.

- Linda não é? – perguntou Hagrid encantado, os alunos deram varias passos atrás, visivelmente assustados com a fera que se encontrava dentro da jaula, tomando uma distancia segura pra correr caso as proteções aplicadas sobre a jaula pudessem a vir ser quebradas pelas potentes garras do animal, o único que permaneceu no lugar, com um sorriso maroto no rosto foi Harry, os olhos verdes encarando o animal com um brilho misterioso saindo por eles. – então? Alguém se candidata a entrar ai? – os alunos deram mais passos pra trás, como se somente pensar na idéia de entrar na jaula pudesse lhes ferir.

- Eu vou Hagrid – Harry falou sorrindo.

- Ah Harry, eu sabia, sabia que seria você – falou Hagrid emocionado. Harry sorriu sem graça e pulou sobre a jaula com uma facilidade incrível, entrando no 'território inimigo' sem medo.

A quimera instantaneamente virou-se para ele, olhando-o com uma curiosidade feroz, como se esperasse o primeiro movimento da presa antes do seu próprio ataque, Harry olhou pra ela nos olhos e se aproximou lentamente ignorando as exclamações dos amigos lá fora, pedindo, quase desesperados que ele voltasse, a quimera retribuiu o olhar desafiadora, como se esperasse ele vacilar, levantou-se e deu um passo a frente como se a proximidade que ela impôs o fizesse desistir, o menino continuava andando determinado e só parou quando estava a apenas dois passos do bicho, por um breve momento ficaram se encarando, Harry ignorava as lagrimas que começavam se formar em seus olhos com o esforço de não fecha-los, então como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia ele sorriu, e seus olhos que ate então estavam verdes ficaram amarelos felinos, o formato deles mudando levemente de forma, a quimera piscou com aquilo e antes que os outros demonstrassem uma outra reação que não o pavor a enorme fera curvou a pata esquerda num gesto de reverencia absoluta.

Harry voltou a sorrir quando ouviu as novas exclamações dos alunos lá fora, pois bem, se eles queriam comentar sobre ele porque não dar a eles uma noticia de grande porte?

hr

O som dos seus passos eram o único som proveniente daquele corredor, não sabia porque Dumbledore o havia chamado tão repentinamente, mas tinha a leve impressão de que deveria ser algo sobre Voldemort, a frase que havia na carta que mandaram lhe

entregar era "temos um visitante, venha rápido", hahaha, como se isso fosse de grande ajuda, nem a senha pra falar pra maldita gárgula o velho deu.

- Senha? – falando em gárgulas malditas.

- Abra – sem lhe restar outra opção ele ordenou fazendo novamente seus olhos ficarem amarelos, a gárgula pareceu tremer e pulou pra o lado deixando a entrada para a sala do diretor a mostra.

Subiu as escadas entediado, perguntando-se quem seria o visitante tão importante que ali poderia estará para fazer Dumbledore chamar ele com tanta urgência, assim que deparou-se com a porta que o separava da sala do diretor e quando estava prestes a bater ouviu uma voz que o deixou curioso, fazia certo tempo desde que ouvira aquela mesma voz, mas pra ele a voz do Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge era definitivamente reconhecível.

- Não é verdade Dumbledore, não pode ser verdade, Você-sabe-quem foi destruído, DESTRUIDO, sem chance de renascimento – ele esbravejava dentro da sala, por esse motivo Harry esqueceu das formalidades e entrou na sala sem bater.

- O mentezinha limitada a sua em sr. Ministro? – ele entrou serio.

- Potter, como ousa falar comigo desse jeito?

- Ousando oras – ele riu – mas como eu ia dizendo, é muito fácil pensar numa maneira de Voldemort voltar, pense comigo, se ele tiver partes do corpo do pai, se um servo fiel e de um inimigo declarado, enfiar tudo isso numa porção, e se jogar dentro é muito fácil pra ele recuperar um corpo. Ah, não se esqueça da magia das trevas claro.

- Você fala como se ele fosse um fantasma, espectro ou algo assim – Fudge quase cuspiu aquelas palavras – você-sabe-quem ta morto Potter.

- "O medo de um medo só aumenta o medo da própria coisa" – Dumbledore disse.

- Que seja – Fudge disse irritado – a questão aqui é que 'ele' ta morto, e quando eu digo morto é sem espectros, você me entendeu? – ele falou pra Harry como se aquilo fosse uma forte ameaça, ou se aumentar a voz fosse fazer o moreno acreditar nas suas palavras, o garoto apenas segurou o riso.

- Então você quer dizer que aquele negocio que tava atrás da cabeça do prof. Quirrel não existiu? É isso? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha suspendida.

- Você só tinha 11 anos naquela época, tinha a imaginação muito fértil é normal que você imaginasse algumas coisas – ele falou tentando se explicar.

- Ah claro, e a semana que eu passei na ala hospitalar também foram imaginação minha.

- Isso não vem ao caso, o problema é que você Potter fez Dumbledore acreditar que você-sabe-quem pode ter voltado, o que é totalmente surreal, apenas uma idéia maluca que sua mente inventou, provavelmente você esta seriamente desequilibrado de tantas viagens que fez quando fugiu do ministério, viagens essas que provavelmente afetou sua cabeça, ou talvez tenha sido aqueles duas pessoas que você trouxe contigo, aquelas que você chama de amigos.

- Ora seu – mas antes que Harry pudesse avançar no ministro um som irritante tomou conta da sala e o moreno meteu a mão no bolso, para pegar seu celular que tocava. – que é? – ele atendeu grosso, tentando descontar sua raiva na pessoa que o interrompeu naquele momento tão crucial.

- Potter, potter – uma voz rouca falou – temos problemas, eu to no lugar indicado, venha rápido, é urgente – depois disso o único som que ele ouviu foi o da linha sendo desligada.

- Droga, ninguém mais se importa se eu tiver ocupado? E se eu tivesse cagando merda? – ele esbravejou guardando o celular - tenho que ir.

- Quem era? Pra onde você vai? – perguntou Fudge curioso.

- Não te interessa quem era, e pra onde eu vou é com certeza pra um lugar muito mais agradável do que o lugar onde eu iria de mandar – dito isso ele saiu bravo batendo a porta na cara no atônito ministro.

hr

Xingou pela enésima vez quando bateu a cabeça no teto do túnel de novo, amaldiçoando todos os feitiços de proteção do castelo por não lhe deixar aparatar dentro dos territórios de Hogwarts, por isso quando viu a luz do fim do túnel, literalmente, ficou aliviado a saber que em sua cabeça ainda sobraria espaço pra outras coisas que não galos.

- Você chegou – o homem da voz rouca falou quando o viu aparecer.

- Não, isso aqui é um holograma meu, não sabia?

- Esse não é hora nem lugar pra piadinhas Potter.

- Isso são modos homem? Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada – ele disse pra irritar ainda mais o homem.

- Pare com isso Harry, o que eu tenho a lhe falar é importante.

- Então fale logo antes que eu perca a paciência – ele disse impaciente, com medo de se apoiar em qualquer coisa naquela casa e meter a cara no chão.

- Você-sabe-quem ta procurando uma coisa.

- "O medo do nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa" – ele disse numa perfeita imitação de Dumbledore.

- Será que da pra me deixar falar caralho? – o homem perguntou irritado e Harry nem se importou se o outro estava sendo grosso ou não, já que estava muito mais divertido gozar com a cara dele.

- Fala então.

- O Lord das Trevas procura algo, algo que pode virar a guerra pro lado dele – imediatamente Harry parou de rir, a cara do homem na sua frente não era a das melhores, e isso não podia significar nada bom.

- E o que seria tão poderoso assim? – ele perguntou temendo a resposta.

- A Caixa de Pandora lhe diz alguma coisa?

bN/A: e entao minha gente? gostaram do cap? o q acharam? o q achou do começo, meio e fim? toh botando um vidio junto com a apresentaçao dos personagens, quem quiser ver tamos a ordens e por Merlin...

COMENTEM!!!!


	3. Segredos interioes

Os enormes olhos esverdeados pareciam vigiar a todos, o eco dos seus passos só aumentava ainda mais a aparência macabra que aquele lugar exercia, uma palpitação quase sinistra tomava conta do seu peito quando olhou para o lado e viu mais uma escultura em formato de serpente com sua boca arreganhada como se seu desejo fosse devora-la.

- Odeio cobras – ela sussurou baixo como se tivesse medo que se viesse a aumentar seu tom uma daquelas cobras viesse ao seu encontro.

- Sinto muito Cássia, mas esse era o único lugar que podíamos conversar livremente – a voz macia de Harry quase a tranqüilizou e embora ainda sentisse a incomoda palpitação ali ela botou sua melhor cara de seria para ouvir o que seria sua próxima tarefa.

Harry olhou a expressão da mulher mudar tão rapidamente quanto um piscar de olhos e agradeceu por isso, era como se aquilo o confirmasse que fizera a escolha certa ao escolhe-la. Cássia Jones, conhecida mundialmente por ser a melhor detetive do mundo bruxo estava ali, parada a sua frente, enquanto esperava um pronunciamento seu, o fato de estar na famosa Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts parecia não mais assusta-la, viu em seus olhos que ela não estava confortável, mas a idéia de um novo trabalho, principalmente de grande porte parecia anima-la, como se todos os possíveis perigos que ela podia enfrentar não passassem de pequenas pedras que podiam ser facilmente chutadas, ela passava uma postura muito confiante, ele admitia, quem a visse acharia que ela podia fazer muitas coisas, e ela podia, porem havia um único problema: ela era indefesa. Podia fugir de certos desafios, mas a tarefa que ele ia pedir pra ela fazer não passa de uma simples pedrinha, e sim de uma montanha inteira, e era exatamente por isso que havia outro ali.

Diego dos Santos, um brasileiro de pele morena, e olhos escuros estava sentado preguiçosamente ao lado de Cássia, quem o visse agora o julgaria pela inquietude e rebeldia que ele transmitia por todos os poros, ao ver dos outros ele seria apenas um adulto com ares de adolescente, mas Harry sabia quem ele realmente era, o que ele realmente era e o que ele realmente fazia. Um famoso Serial Killer, pertencente ao grupo dos mocinhos que agia como caçador de recompensas esperava apenas um nome pra entrar em ação mal sabia pra que ele foi chamado.

- A caixa de pandora – falou Stella com a voz rouca, acompanhada de Vinicius estavam postados atrás de Harry olhando fixamente os dois adultos ali presentes.

- Ahn? – perguntou Cássia sem entender.

- A Caixa de pandora – ela repetiu.

- Deixa a caixa pra lá moça, eu quero o nome do morto – Diego falou referindo-se obviamente ao homem que ele esperava matar.

- Vocês passaram no teste, conseguiram frustar a defesa de Hogwarts entrando pelo castelo pela entrada secreta do Salgueiro Lutador e conseguindo se desviar de alunos e professores ate o banheiro feminino – falou Vinicius lentamente – estão na câmara Secreta e sabem o que procuramos.

- A Caixa de Pandora – Stella voltou a repetir.

- Tudo bem, vocês pegaram a pessoa errada, eu não sou marceneiro, sou um caçador de recompensas – Falou Diego se levantando.

- Sente-se – ordenou Harry, os olhos verdes agora brilhando sinistramente amarelos e com o olhar fixo no olhar do outro moreno ele voltou-se a sentar, como se aquilo fosse o que ele mais quisesse no mundo.

- Devemos procurar a Caixa de Pandora? – perguntou Cássia interessada.

- Não, devem procurar os fragmentos do mapa que nos levam a localização da caixa – Vinicius esclareceu.

- Porque ela é tão importante? – perguntou Diego suspendendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ela nao é uma simples caixa, a Caixa de Pandora – começou a falar Harry com a voz muito seria para um menino de 16 anos – a lenda de Pandora que por ordens dos Deuses abriu um recipiente onde se encontravam todos os males que desde então se abateram sobre a humanidade, ficando apenas aquele que destruiria a esperança no fundo do recipiente, pra ser mais exato, no fundo de uma caixa, ou um baú.

"Segundo a lenda grega, Prometeu criou o homem de argila e roubou a chama sagrada de Hélio (Deus Sol) para dar-lhe o sopro da vida. O intuito era criar um ser que ajudaria a cuidar de sua mãe Gáia (Terra). O homem, porém, também era imortal e assexuado, reproduzindo-se de forma rápida. Por ordem de Zeus, Prometeu foi preso e condenado a ficar acorrentado no alto de uma montanha, onde todos os dias um corvo gigante vem comer-lhe as vísceras que são regeneradas à noite, ficando fadado a sentir dores por toda eternidade. Antes, porém, ele deixou uma caixa contendo todos os males que poderiam atormentar o homem com seu irmão Epmeteu, pedindo-lhe que não deixasse ninguém se aproximar dela. Os homens começaram a devastar a Terra e, a fim de castigá-los, os deuses reuniram-se e criaram a primeira mulher, a qual foi batizada como Pandora e incumbida de seduzir Epmeteu e abrir a caixa. Naquela época os deuses ainda não moravam no Olimpo mas em cavernas. Epmeteu colocara duas gaiolas com gralhas no fundo da caverna e a caixa entre elas. Caso alguém se aproximasse, as gralhas fariam um barulho insuportável, alertando Epmeteu. Seduzindo-o, Pandora conseguiu convencê-lo a tirar as gralhas da caverna sob o pretexto de que tinha medo delas. Após terem se amado, Epmeteu caiu em sono profundo. Pandora foi até a caixa e a abriu: um vortéx de males tais como mentira, doenças, inveja, velhice, guerra e morte saíram da caixa de forma tão assustadora que ela teve medo e fechou antes que saisse a última delas: o mal que acaba com a esperança."

Cássia puxou um pergaminho para copiar tudo o que era lhe dito enquanto Diego se ajeitava melhor na cadeira, agora verdadeiramente interessado. Harry continuou.

- O que poucos sabem porem é que essa lenda não é por completa verdadeira, a caixa continha toda a energia maléfica do mundo, uma energia tão grande que se equipara a um deus, tão grande era que os males deixaram de afetar somente os homens, pouco a pouco eles começaram a infectar os deuses, seriamente preocupados com o que estava acontecendo os deuses tomaram uma providencia quase desesperadamente sábia, deter os males era impossível por isso os deuses apenas tomaram os poderes deles e voltaram a aprisionar na caixa, aquele que abrir a caixa terá todos os poderes nela contida, só o ultimo poder, o da esperança é que não esta contido na caixa, não o poder de acabar com a esperança e sim ela própria, visto que a esperança é o único bem que um dia havia na caixa e que foi liberto quando a caixa de abriu. Entenderam porque essa caixa é tão importante? Ela leva consigo o poder de terminar a guerra, talvez virado pro lado errado.

- Isso é desesperador – falou Cássia, enquanto o sentido de suas palavras vinha estampado na sua face, mas logo sua apreensão sumiu e ela voltou a ficar seria – o que devemos fazer?

- Simples, um pouco antes de Pandora morrer ela descobriu onde os deuses haviam escondido a caixa, por motivos desconhecidos é do nosso conhecimento que ela fez um mapa que levava ate o local secreto, mas quando viu o perigo que guardava em suas mãos ela o rasgou e o escondeu em diferentes partes do mundo, contam que ela descansou em paz depois que fez isso.

- Vocês querem que eu te traga o mapa – concluiu Cássia.

- Exatamente, será muito bem paga, não se preocupe, mas você errou em certo ponto, eu não quero que me traga o mapa, eu mesmo irei pega-lo – Falou Harry, os olhos brilhando misteriosamente.

- Certo, e onde eu entro nisso? – perguntou Diego entediado.

- Simples, você vai protege-la – falou Vinicius dando de ombros.

- Não vou fazer isso – ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Vai sim – disse Harry firme – você é um assassino Santos, e não a melhor oportunidade pra fazer uma matança que essa, pense em quantos procurados você poderá achar. – Ele disse fazendo Diego parar pra pensar.

- Srta. Jones, eu seria seu guarda-costas.

hr

Amaldiçoou mentalmente a professora por ser tão anti – social a ponto de se isolar numa torre, a escadas estavam matando suas pernas, quando pensou que já poderia descansar viu um alçapão de abrir e mais escadas.

- Rato de torre – Stella xingou baixinho, xingar mentalmente não era mais a mesma coisa, Vinicius ao seu lado riu, Rony não evitou um sorriso, apenas Harry permaneceu serio e ela soube que ele ainda pensava naqueles dois adultos nada comuns que agora já deveriam estar bem longe de Hogwarts.

- Bom dia minhas crianças – uma voz etérea fez se ouvir e todos se viraram pra professora que aparecia nas sombras, as roupas grande e folgadas, os colares em excesso, e o óculos fundo de garrafa dando lhe uma aparência de inseto gigante.

- Estranha – falou Harry com nojo.

- Harry Potter – ela virou-se de repente pra ela – eu sabia que viria.

- O prof. Dumbledore pareceu bem surpreso quando o Harry apareceu – a loira falou com uma sobrancelha suspensa.

- Não deu tempo pra avisar, vamos, vamos, sentem-se queridos – ela falou virando-se para a sala.

- Cadê meu mata moscas quando eu preciso dele – riu Vinicius olhando a velha, Rony riu.

- Vidente do Paraguai – Stella falou soltando um muxuxo enquanto sentava-se.

- Tenho que concordar minha cara amiga loira – Rony riu, Stella tinha toda razão e ele muita experiência.

- Hoje vamos usar as cartas – Treawleney começou a falar com aquele irritante tom atereo, Lilá e Parvati na frente soltaram exclamações animadas.

- Só se for pra cortar seu pescoço – chiou Harry. Treawleney veio lentamente na direção deles com um maço de cartas nas mãos.

- Ela vai cair – falou Stella com a voz risonha, não deu outra, quase imediatamente a professora tropeçou nas suas próprias vestes e deixou cair junto com ela todas as cartas em cima da mesa deles.

- Oba, baralho! – exclamou Vinicius feliz, Stella revirou os olhos.

- Idiota, ainda vai partir um colar no próprio óculos – quase imediatamente o som agudo de pedrinhas atingindo o chão fez se ouvir depois da fala de Stella, a professora que durante a queda acabou prendendo o colar no óculos tentou tira-lo com força bruta e acabou o partindo.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Rony assombrado.

- Digamos que ela tem um pouco de clarividência – falou Harry rindo, enquanto olhava a atrapalhada professora tentar catar as bolinhas que formavam seu colar. Depois de catar as pedrinhas a professora seguiu com a sua aula.

- A interpretação das cartas esta no livro, o exercício consiste simplesmente em tirar três cartas do seu companheiro e fazer a previsão, nada complicado. – Disse ela de forma rápida, a vergonha de cair no meio da sala ainda estava presente.

- Então Vinicius você fará dupla comigo. – Intimou Stella.

- E se eu disser não? – Tentou ele.

- Você será obrigado a fazer dupla com a professora. – Sorriu a loira inocente.

- Ta bom! Você começa ou eu? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Eu! – Stella pegou o baralho e o embaralhou. – Agora corte ele. – Pediu ela. – O rapaz atendeu prontamente, Stella distribuiu três cartas na frente do garoto e deixou o resto do baralho de lado. Ela virou as três cartas, O sol, A lua e o valete. – Hum, pelo que eu estou vendo você terá um árduo caminho pela frente, mas como tem o valete mostra que você será bem sucedido, a Lua mostra que você terá também um grande amor. – Disse ela.

- Boa tentativa querida, mas eu estou certa que a interpretação dessas três cartas significa sofrimento e perda. – Disse a professora que estava atrás de Stella desde que ela começou a olhar as cartas.

- Quanta originalidade! – Stella girou os olhos. – Clarividência não e radar de catástrofe não professora. – Disse Stella calma.

- Querida eu sou a professora aqui e digo que por mais que você tenha tentado, mostra que não tem o dom da clarividência. – Disse ela num sorriso irritante, Parvati e Lilá soltaram pequenos risinhos as costas de Stella. Harry que ate então se mantinha calado fez uma careta, se tinha uma coisa que Stella detestava era ser contrariada nessa área dos estudos.

- Se e assim então, se eu fosse à senhora amanha tomava cuidado com as suas bolas de cristal na aula da corvinal por que elas poderão lhe dar uma estadia de três dias na enfermaria, também levaria um guarda chuva hoje na hora que a senhora for da uma volta no jardim, por que pode correr o risco de se molhar. – Disse Stella nervosa. – Já as duas lindinhas ai atrás eu tomaria cuidado ao saírem dessa sala, pois poderão pagar mico, vocês duas e a pobre professora com uma semana catastrófica. – Assim que Stella terminou de falar o sinal do fim da aula bateu, assim que iam pisar no ultimo degrau da onde estavam, Lilá pisou no cadarço do sapato e caiu levando Parvati junto, e por conseqüência caíram encima da professora que estava perto.

- Eu avisei. – Disse Stella que estava um pouco a frente das duas, a sala explodiu em gargalhada, Parvati e Lilá estavam vermelhas de vergonha e raiva de Stella, já sibila estava preocupada com os enormes óculos que haviam se quebrado na queda. – Radar de catástrofe. – Stella saiu na frente de todo mundo com a cara fechada.

hr

Soltou um longo suspiro quando passou por mais outra arvore, não sabia mais o que pensar, o que falar ou o que sentir, desde que Harry havia voltado nada era como antes, não que sua vida fosse normal, ele era um bruxo, tinha seis irmãos e os amigos mais doidos que podia existir, o fato de ser um ruivo estressado contava muito, ao passar por mais um arbusto Rony Weasley soltou outro suspiro.

Virou a cabeça de repente pra trás, provocando um breve estalo, jurava que junto com o som entediado de seu suspiro ouvira outro som que ele não havia provocado, algo como o barulho de um galho se quebrando e sussurros apressados , lentamente foi se aproximando devagar da moita, enquanto tentava não fazer barulho, apenas dois passos e poderia ver o que se escondia ali atrás, mas quando estava prestes a se aproximar ainda mais ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou. Deveria ser apenas sua imaginação, estava ficando neurótico.

Jogou sua mochila no chão enquanto parava para olhar os movimentos tranqüilos da Lula, passeando pelo lago como se nada mais importasse, sem ao menos notar seus pensamentos foram desviados para uma linda loira de olhos azuis sonhadores, mas de repente uma outra loira tomou conta das suas reflexões, Stella, o que afinal aquela menina tinha?

Não era simplesmente normal uma pessoa prever fatos que aconteciam quase imediatamente, era fato que no mundo mágico existia pessoas, geralmente mulheres que tinham um certo dom pra adivinhação, capazes de fazerem profecias e ver algo que podia vir acontecer no futuro, mas nenhum relato se comparava ao que acontecera naquela aula que deveria ser monótona, Harry havia lhe dito que ela possuía 'clarividência', clarividência demais na sua opinião, algo ali cheirava mal, ele sabia que escondiam algo dele.

Harry, Stella, Vinicius, a menina por si só era um grande mistério, e os outros dois? Seriam eles tão misteriosos quando a loira? Balançou a cabeça ao perceber que estava parecendo narrador de desenho animado, mas não podia negar que algo neles o atraia, queria descobrir o que aqueles três escondiam, e ia contar com a ajuda de Hermione pra isso, já estava se abaixando pra pegar a mochila quando um zumbido familiar fez se ouvir.

Seu pescoço voltou a estalar quando o virou rapidamente, mas dessa vez não era sua imaginação, um veloz balaço vinha em sua direção rapidamente, atrás da bola assassina e atrás daquela mesma moita que a pouco pensara ouvir vozes estavam parados três sonserinos, um ainda segurava o bastão na mão, uma clara tentativa de machuca-lo, provavelmente para que não tivesse condições de jogar na copa de quadribol que se aproximava.

Por puro instinto levou uma mão ao rosto, com o intuito de protege-lo enquanto a outro ele estendeu a sua frente, se o balaço fosse atingir algo melhor seria a sua mão, essa poderia ser facilmente consertada, não podia falar a mesma coisa de seu rosto, o balaço se aproximou mais e ele esperou a dor alucinante inundar seu corpo quando uma breve formigamento tomou conta de sua mão, quase uma cosquinha, se atreveu a abrir um dos olhos, mas o que viu fez ele logo arregalar os dois, o balaço estava ali, seguro pela sua mão, enquanto ainda rodava devido a velocidade que havia parado, sentiu seu queixo cair voluntariamente e com um Icrak/i estranho o balaço agora parado se partia em vários pedaços quando seus dedos se apertaram contra ele, olhou com raiva em direção a moita, mas os sonserinos haviam sumido, voltou a olhar para sua mão que agora segurava um dos pedaços que sobrava da bola e finalmente a realidade o caiu como um banho de água gelada, ele Rony Weasley havia parado um balaço com a mão.

hr

Encarar aqueles estranhos e quase demoníacos olhos faria qualquer outro tremer, mas não era assim com ele, já havia se acostumado com eles e olha-los depois de mais uma longa sessão de um duro treinamento era a confirmação de que ele estava satisfeito com a luta ou com seu progresso.

No fundo sabia o que ele sentia ao lutar com ele, mesmo sendo apenas seu pupilo Harry era para o seu mestre o adversário que ambos estavam sempre a procura, o poderoso adversário que agüentaria o peso dos golpes de cada um, que agüentaria continuar lutando mesmo quando seus corpos quisessem parar, aquele que tinha poder suficiente para soltar uma piadinha irritante mesmo quando estava perdendo, porque no fundo ambos sabiam que eram os únicos que podiam se encarar de frente e viverem para contar historia, eles eram mestre e pupilo e isso parecia não afetar nenhum dos dois, ate porque lutar um contra o outro esperando por um golpe desconhecido chegava a ser excitante.

- Algo lhe incomoda minha criança! – a voz docilmente selvagem fez Harry parar de girar a varinha entre os dedos, gesto que se repetia desde que um tempo de descanso foi permitido.

- Sabe, você e somente você tem o privilegio de me chamar assim – o moreno falou parando a varinha no lugar.

- Não fuja da pergunta Harry, me contornar ainda não faz parte das suas habilidades – o homem a sua frente falou enquanto passava a língua entre os dentes pontiagudos.

- Era algo que eu deveria saber – o moreno sorriu forçado – muitas coisas me afligem mestre, mas duas mais que as outras, a Caixa de Pandora e como contar tudo a eles.

- A Caixa com certeza é um obstáculo inesperado minha criança, mas todos os obstáculos vem com um objetivo, ser contornado e nos fortalecer, esse meu caro vai fortalecer muito mais que os outros – o conhecido sorriso desdenhoso voltou ao rosto do moreno ao entender o sentindo daquela frase – e sobre seus amigos, não se preocupe, a resposta vai vir a eles por si só, a única coisa que deve fazer é ajuda-los a compreender.

- Obrigado mestre – Harry agradeceu enquanto fazia a conhecida reverencia que a presença do outro o forçava a fazer.

- Guiar-lhe é a minha missão desde que eu te encontrei naquela rua minha criança, não agradeça.

- Claro que sim, ate porque você não faz mais nada que seu dever – Harry gozou como se falasse com qualquer outro, no instante seguinte tendo que desviar da lamina de um punhal que tinha voado em sua direção, enquanto rindo voltava a fazer o que mais lhe agradava, lutar com seu mestre.

hr

Entrou no recinto com a cabeça baixa, sinal do respeito e medo que apoderava sua consciência ou que tinha de fazer os outros pensarem apoderar, levantou os olhos por um instante apenas pra observar o lugar. O salão continuava o mesmo, negro como a mis terrível escuridão o único brilho vinha da lareira que dava um brilho sinistro ao local, o sangue no chão brilhava ainda mais vermelho que nunca enquanto continuava a jorrar das duas figuras mortas que estavam presentes ali, provavelmente outros que se negaram a aumentar o exercito do lorde, esse por sinal estava sentado no enorme trono cujas jóias brilhavam junto com seus olhos vermelhos, a cobra que se enroscava aos seus pés soltando sibilos aterrorizantes.

Aproximou-se mais e ajoelhou-se perante o homem, o calor naquela área era mais forte, mas ele sabia que isso não se devia a lareira, a gota de suor que surgiu em sua testa foi apenas pela aura assustadora que parecia sair por todos os poros do homem sentado a sua frente, sentiu sua mente ser invadida por uma presença opressora e se forçou a deixar o mestre ver o que ele queria, o que ele fingia sentir, quando o mestre se deu por satisfeito ele teve que prender um suspiro de alivio.

- O que quer? – a voz fria e sussurrante de Voldemort perguntou.

- A informação vazou – ele falou se prendendo pra não falar "achei que você iria saber"

- Como assim a informação vazou? – Voldemort falou mais alto que antes.

- Há um traidor entre nos mestre, Harry Potter sabe sobre a caixa – ele falou temendo olhar nos olhos vermelhos do homem que agora estava em pe a sua frente – os homens não queriam que eu falasse, mas eu achei melhor avisa-lo, Potter tem que morrer meu mestre.

- Eu te mataria pela ousadia que teve ao me falar isso, mas eu fiquei contente ao saber que você me é fiel Mendes.

- Sempre meu senhor – ele disse com um tom de afetada submissão.

- Pode ir Mendes, Harry Potter deve morrer, mas antes eu matarei o traidor – disse Voldemort virando- se de costas.

O comensal tratou-se de sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, com medo de que Voldemort viesse a descobrir que o traidor esteve bem na sua frente, falando sobre sua traição, Harry, seu verdadeiro senhor o pôs em grande perigo ao ordenar contar para Voldemort que ele sabia sobre a Caixa de Pandora, mas ele sabia que aquilo representaria perigo pára Voldemort, que seu 'mestre' agora sabia que Harry não devia ser subestimado porque agora ele sabia que mais de um de seus homens preferiu o pirralho Potter.

hr

Ela olhou o prédio que estava a sua frente, era grande e antigo, dava sinais de ter sido uma casa gloriosa a muito tempo atrás, mas agora não se passava de uma sombra do que tinha sido antigamente, só servia pra que o dono ganhasse dinheiro com o custo do aluguel, a tinta estava descascada e mesmo dali podia sentir o odor ruim que saia de lá, era naquele lugar que Diego Santos, o famoso serial killer morava.

- Bela casa Santos! – Disse Cássia que observava tudo ate então calada.

- Eu diria esconderijo Jones. – Disse ele entrando mau humorado na casa. Quando Cássia viu a casa por dentro viu que a fachada não lhe favorecia, logo no hall viu que a casa de certa forma era aconchegante, um longo corredor cheio de portas fechadas e uma no fim do corredor, Cássia julgou ser a cozinha. Havia alguns quadros imóveis no lugar, pelo pouco que conhecia do novo companheiro a mulher sabia que a companhia de quadros intrometidos não lhe agradaria muito.

- Há quanto tempo mora aqui? – Perguntou ela com a curiosidade natural de uma detetive.

- Tempo suficiente pra mim, agora sem perda de tempo, temos muita coisa pra fazer. – Disse ele azedo. As horas seguintes foram no mínimo tediosas para Cássia, Diego mau falava e quando falava era para debochar dela. ' A Potter você terá que me pagar muito bem' foi o que ela pensou depois da sexta zoação sem graça do brasileiro.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou a moça quando viu ele colocar algumas armas, dinamites, cordas, uma espada e duas varinhas sobressalentes na mochila.

- As malas! – Respondeu ele obviamente.

- Mais não vai levar roupas de frio? Kits de primeiros socorros? – Perguntou ela exasperada.

- Jones, eu me viro com o que eu tenho, ao contrario de você que parece viver em um mundo alheio, somos bruxos lembra-se? Não precisamos de coisas desnecessárias. – Cortou o homem.

- Desnecessárias Santos? Essa é uma missão perigosa podemos morrer nela e você não se preocupa com isso? – Cássia já havia mandado o controle pra longe.

- Claro que não, eu não sou como você Jones, confio no que eu sou capaz de fazer, e se alguém vai morrer será aquele que cruzar o meu caminho, disso eu quero que você tenha certeza, Princesinha de porcelana. – Ele disse o apelido dela com a boca cheia.

- Ah! Como eu te odeio seu grosso, não trata ninguem bem, não me surpreende que seja sozinho. – A mulher retrucou da forma mais baixa que conseguiu pensar.

- Estou sozinho por opção Jones, não quero ninguem no meu ouvido me enchendo, assim como você esta fazendo agora. – Ele olhou friamente para ela.

- Eu não estou lhe enchendo Santos, estou só tentando ser sincera com você! – Ela abriu um sorriso irritante.

- Faça-me um favor, cale a boca! – Ele já estava perdendo o tão grande autocontrole que ele levou anos para adquirir.

- Não vou calar a boca Santos! Você já esta me irritando desde da hora que saímos daquele castelo, parece que você acha que isso é um esporte, mas não é, quero que se lembre que esta aqui para me proteger e não me desconcentrar é... – Para a surpresa dos dois Diego puxou Cássia pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo, de iniciou a mulher ficou sem reação, mas acabou enlaçando ele pelo pescoço e retribuiu o ato, mas logo ela recobrou a consciência de quem era Diego e do que ele estava fazendo e o empurrou. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela vermelha.

- Calando a sua boca, você fala demais pra uma detetive. – Disse ele como se aquele beijo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Leia minhas palavras Santos, quando essa missão acabar você ira me pagar por tudo isso. – E com isso ela saiu e bateu a porta sem antes ver um brilho de diversão nos olhos do rapaz.

hr

- Com licença, com licença – ela já estava cansada de repetir essa mesma frase, mas era necessário já que parecia que simplesmente as pessoas não saiam da frente mesmo vendo que a sua frente flutuava uma grande e pesada caixa, manter aquilo flutuando acabou sendo uma árdua tarefa, evitar a caixa de cair e se desviar dos cegos que se metiam em seu caminho não era tão fácil e ela já começava a amaldiçoar o momento em que aceitara levar aquilo a professora Minerva, no fundo nem ao menos sabia o que tinha ali.

- Com licença droga – ela praguejou ao ver uma dupla de meninas soltando risadinhas afetadas enquanto olhava um grupo de meninos bonitos que também olhavam pra elas.

Quando finalmente aquele grupo de hormônios em erupção se dissipou ela pode entrar pelo corredor que havia ali, percorrer aquele caminho era perfeito, alem de evitar uma longa caminhada aquele trajeto nunca tinha pessoas com mentes atrofiadas que ficavam lotando os corredores da escola em vez de estar em frente a lareira de suas salas comunais lendo um bom livro.

Fez uma careta e depositou a enorme caixa no chão enquanto cessava o feitiço, com a mão esquerda massageou o braço direito que já estava dolorido depois de tanto tempo erguido, se encostou na parede enquanto movimentava o braço para ajudar a fazer o sangue circular.

- Conseguiram? – uma voz muito baixa pode-se ouvir e Hermione apoiou mais ainda o ouvido na parede que agora descobrira estar ao lado de uma porta entreaberta.

- Não sabemos, não ficamos pra ver o resultado – uma outra voz respondeu – mas é obvio que ele se machucou.

Hermione se aproximou um pouco mais e empurrou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho a ponto de ver um grupo de quatro sonserinos reunidos enquanto falavam muito próximos.

- Eu posso não ter visto – falou um terceiro sonserino – mas eu sei que o Weasley não saiu imune, não tinha como escapar daquele balaço.

- Eu mirei perfeitamente – o quarto falou finalmente se pronunciando, apenas para se gabar.

- Não se preocupe cara, nessa hora o Weasley já deve estar na enfermaria.

- Rony – ela não evitou que o nome saísse de sua garganta, infelizmente foi alto demais e como um só os sonserinos voltaram-se para ela, soltando um gritinho agudo ela se afastou da parede e pôs se a correr, mas mal havia dado quatro passos ela voltou pra pegar a caixa, fazendo um rápido feitiço de levitação ela voltou a fugir.

Não sabia exatamente para onde ir, mas a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi sair daquele corredor, num corredor principal ela poderia se camuflar com o corredor e seguir ate as escadas onde iria ate o professor mais próximo.

Esbarrou com alguém acidentalmente, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de pedir desculpas, o seu plano perfeito de camuflagem não parecia estar dando muito certo, provavelmente pelo enorme volume que flutuava a sua frente.

- Não a percam de vista – ouviu um dos sonserinos falar não muito longe dela e pôs se a correr mais rápido, se atreveu a olhar para trás e percebeu que um deles estava próximo demais, entretida em fugir ela acabou tropeçando em algo o que foi o suficiente para sentir um par de braços a agarrando.

- Me solta – ela gruniu e por impulso levantou o pe voltando a abaixa-lo com rapidez enquanto dava um potente pisão no pe do outro, não importava quem fosse ele, o sonserino a soltou por puro reflexo e ela aproveitou para se afastar, afinal as escadas estavam bem na frente dela, só mais um pouco e ela estaria livre dos agressores, mas ela não esperava para o que via a seguir, o menino tornou tentar pega-la mas acabou empurrando-a, perdendo o equilíbrio Hermione tendeu o corpo pra cima esperando o momento em que sentiria os degraus 'massageando' seu corpo, mas nesse exato momento a escadas se moveu e ela caiu entre o espaço dos andares.

Olhou para trás e pode ver a sombra do sorriso que tomou o sorriso do sonserino enquanto ele se afastava, soltou um berro enquanto mentalmente preferia ter rolado escadas a baixo, pôs as mãos protegendo o rosto embora soubesse que isso de nada adiantaria e fechou os olhos esperando o impacto mortal, mas estranhamente ele não aconteceu, abriu os olhos perplexa esperando que alguém a tivesse segurado mesmo sabendo que isso era quase impossível e viu com espanto que flutuava a trinta centímetros do chão, arregalou os olhos e sua respiração já acelerada se intensificou, ela não estava sendo segura por nenhum feitiço, somente flutuava, simples assim.

Caiu os trinta centímetros que faltava quando entendia que não tinha sido salva e virou de barriga pra cima ainda perplexa mas o que viu não foi nem um pouco animador, a pesada caixa que ate então carregava agora caia em sua direção e provavelmente a esmagaria, ibelo fim/i não evitou pensar, manteve os olhos abertos dessa vez se enchendo de coragem Gryffindor e se concentrou em pensar que estava feliz, porque afinal Harry estava de volta, foi lembrando-se dele que ela percebeu que se não havia morrido com a queda não seria assim que morreria, o fato de sua varinha não estar com ela não importava, ela iria simplesmente se desviar e feri-se de leve, mas de maneira nenhuma morreria ou seria gravemente ferida, foi pensando nisso que viu com espanto a caixa parar diante de seus olhos, flutuando graciosamente a sua frente.

Evitando pensar que aquilo era quase humanamente impossível ela foi se levantando devagar enquanto a caixa continuava a flutuar na altura de seus olhos, acompanhando seus movimentos.

- Hermione! – uma voz conhecida a fez perder a concentração por um instante e com uma pancada seca a caixa finalmente atingiu o chão.

- Rony! – ao ver o ruivo bem a sua frente, provavelmente vindo do jardim um sentimento de alivio tomou conta dela e correu ate o cuivo o envolvendo num apertado abraço – por Deus Rony, você esta bem.

- Sim, sim, eu estou bem, o que houve aqui?

- Eu não sei – ela respondeu ofegante – eu tava levando aquela caixa a profa. McGonagal e quando entrei num corredor vazio vi uns sonserinos falando sobre ter te acertado um balaço, eu correi deles mas acabei caindo e o resto foi o que você viu, mas e você?

- Realmente jogaram um balaço em mim – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar da caixa agora quase destruída no chão – e ele me acertou – Hermione abriu a boca pra falar mas Rony foi mais rápido – eu o parei com a mão e depois o parti.

- Como, como é possível?

- Do mesmo jeito que foi possível você evitar a queda e flutuar aquela caixa sem usar magia – ele respondeu a olhando assustado.

- Temos que ir a biblioteca agora, pesquisar sobre isso, talvez achemos respostas.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas Rony, você realmente acharia que alguém acreditaria se contássemos? Acharíamos que estamos loucos? Que você só quer popularidade e eu...eu nem sei o que pensariam de mim, não, ninguém acreditaria em nos.

- Eu acreditaria – uma voz ainda mais conhecida falou, e saindo das sombras preguiçosamente Harry apareceu como se fosse um animal que se revelava depois de um longo período observando sua presa.

- Harry! – falaram os amigos juntos.

- Venham comigo, esta na hora de vocês ouvirem a lenda das Sombras do Céu – ele falou enquanto voltava a sumir na escuridão.


	4. As Sombras do Céu

Quando liberdade ainda era uma palavra pouco usada, a democracia ainda não existia e os mais antigos deuses ainda reinavam, é nesse tempo que se passa nossa historia...

hr

O vento ainda soprava quando a tempestade de areia passou, uma mulher suficientemente corajosa pôs a cabeça para fora, saindo por um breve tempo da segurança de sua frágil casa.

Está ficando cada vez pior Orik! Não posso continuar com isso! – ela falou para o homem que estava sentado a sua frente, ele mostrava uma feição tranqüila enquanto tentava acalmar a agitada criança em seus braços.

Camponeses mulher, é isso que somos, como pretende lutar contra essas devastações? – ele perguntou sem se abalar enquanto a criança ainda esperneava em seus braços.

Você fala e age como se esperar a morte fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – ela esbravejou enquanto pegava a criança e cuidadosamente a enlaçava em seus braços, a mesma parou de chorar pouco depois de sentir o calor da mãe.

E não é? Não é pra isso que viemos a esse mundo? Para que possamos atender a vontade dos grandes deuses e partimos quando eles acharem que não somos mais necessários?

São eles não é? Os deuses que estão fazendo isso! Castigando nossa cidade, nossos amigos por algo que eles não fizeram – o tom na voz da mulher mudou e agora ela mirava tristonha a paisagem de areia pela sua janela.

E nos também não minha velha, também não fizemos nada – seu olhar caiu pra o pequeno menino que agora brincava no chão, se divertindo ao tentar se equilibrar sobre os próprios pés.

Temos que ir Orik, pra um lugar bem longe daqui, ate um lugar onde os deuses não nos achem – disse a mulher enquanto ajudava o menino se por de pé novamente depois da breve queda.

E esse lugar existe mulher? – ele perguntou mostrando pela primeira vez que compartilhava com a dor da esposa.

Vamos cria-lo se preciso Orik, e lá seremos felizes, eu, você e nosso lindo menino – ela disse sorrindo tristonha enquanto via mais uma vez uma das façanhas de seu filho.

O menino agora cansado de tentar alcançar o sofá a pé simplesmente levantou vôo e flutuou delicadamente ate almofada mais próxima onde pousou contente, batendo palminhas alegres. Os lindos olhinhos amarelos felinos brilhavam na mesma alegria que o garoto esbanjava e quando esses olhos se cravaram em si ela encarou de perto o motivo que a fazia temer por sua segurança.

hr

Cobriu o nariz com o pano com uma experiência rígida, o vento forte empurrava seu corpo para trás enquanto ele teimava em leva-lo de volta para frente, aquela briga entre poderes somente fazia o corpo do monge e seus companheiros ficarem inclinados durante a jornada.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ultimamente, as tempestades de areia estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes e continuar a viagem daquele jeito tava sendo mais difícil do que esperava, talvez o melhor fosse desistir e acampar naquele lugar mesmo, mas depois de pensar melhor viu que acampar também seria impossível, o mais provável é que as barracas fossem levadas pelo vento e eles continuassem no meio daquela ventania infernal, agora com a certeza de que não tinham mais nem um lugar onde pudessem passar a próxima noite.

Conseguiu andar mais uns passos com grande esforço e quase foi o chão quando não encontrou a barreira com a qual lutava a pouco, já que os ventos fortes havia parado de repente,ficou assustado com tamanha mudança de maneira tão repentina, mas recuperado do susto olhou para trás para verificar se todos os seus companheiros estavam bem, na verdade olhava mais especificadamente para Taliane, queria ter certeza que ela e o pequeno embrulho agitado que carregava estavam bem, mas o olhar aterrorizado que a mulher usava pra encara-lo o fez ficar confuso, olhou para si próprio em busca de algo fora de comum ou perigoso em suas vestes, mas nada encontrou, olhou novamente para Taliane e percebeu finalmente que o olhar que ela dispensava não ia para ele e sim para algo atrás dele, virou-se a procura do que deixara a mulher naquele estado e imediatamente o choque varreu seu corpo deixando-o petrificado.

A visão a sua frente era simplesmente aterrorizante, uma caravana toda estava caída, carroças despedaçados, cavalos mortos e o pior, homens e mulheres, mortos, a maioria separados de uma parte de seu corpo. Num milésimo de segundo concluiu que aquilo acontecera a pouco tempo, já que o sangue ainda manchava a areia, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção era a única parte da areia que não estava suja com destroços ou sangue de alguém, a imagem de um raio estava formada, o Símbolo dos Deuses estava gravado entre aquela destruição, é claro, permitiu-se pensar, por isso aquela tempestade de areia, os deuses não queriam que ninguém se aproximasse do lugar onde estavam cometendo uma atrocidade.

Depois do choque inicial, se permitiu olhar para Taliane, a mulher continuava na mesma posição, mas percebeu que ela apertava ainda mais firmemente o embrulho em seus braços, lembrou-se de como a havia encontrado numa situação semelhante, a caravana em que Taliane e sua família seguia havia sido atacado por ladrões, bandidos, quando Dario e seus companheiros chegaram no lugar não encontraram nenhum sobrevivente, a não ser uma mulher miúda e muito bonita que possuía as vestes rasgadas e chorava e soluçava enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo, a enorme beleza da jovem havia lhe chamado a atenção, ela tinha os cabelos incrivelmente pretos, a pele era bronzeada, a boca carnuda e larga, seu nariz era fino e arrebitado, porem o mais interessante era seus incríveis olhos verdes, muito raros naquela região, era um belo exemplo de mulher e talvez por isso tenha sido deixada viva, mas o seu destino foi pior que a própria morte, humilhada e violentada por todos os saqueadores, a jovem demorou para se recuperar, mas não perdeu a luta, e agora protegia a pequena criança, fruto de seu breve encontro com os homens mais nojentos do deserto.

Isso com certeza não foi obras de saqueadores – disse voz de Taliane, agora muito perto dele.

- Procurem por sobreviventes – ordenou Dario logo depois de concordar com a mulher ao seu lado.

Imediatamente seus companheiros começaram a varrer o local em busca de um sobrevivente, mas suas esperanças começaram a desaparecer com a mesma velocidade com que o tom avermelhado na areia ia dando lugar a cor normal. A coisa mais perto de um sobrevivente que acharam foi uma ou outra pessoa inteira. Quando já estavam quase desistindo de sua busca desesperada, ouviram um choro infantil, que não vinha da filha de Taliane.

- Pessoal, aqui – gritou um jovem monge, ele estava agachado na areia olhando por debaixo de uma carroça que por algum tipo de milagre permanecera intacta. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se enfiar lá dentro e quando saiu carregava junto a seu peito um menino graudo que chorava escandalosamente.

- Pelos Deuses, ele parece ter apenas três anos – ofegou Dario quando pegou o garoto nos braços do outro monge.

- Ele pode ter apenas três anos – sussurrou Taliane chegando mais perto dele – mas eu acho que ele é o motivo de tudo isso – disse ela olhando o redor.

Foi ai que Dario a maneira como os corpos estavam distruibuidos, reunidos ao redor daquela carroça como se a protegessem, mas isso não foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, ao lado da carroça havia uma mulher deitada de bruços, era uma das poucas que permanecera inteira, mas isso não era o mais interessante, mas sim o modo como ela estava esticada, como se...como se gastasse seus ultimos esforços pra esconder o menino ali. Aquela com certeza era a mãe dele.

Taliane se aproximou ainda mais e aproximou sua mão trêmula do pescoço do menino onde pendia uma corrente grande feita inteiramente de ouro, virou-a com cuidado e ofegou.

- Dageron – sussurrou ela e pela primeira vez prestou atenção no menino, a primeira coisa que notou foi seus olhos amarelos felinos.

hr

- Dageron, volta já aqui.

O grito agudo e quase desesperado da pequena Helena só fez o sorriso de Dageron aumentar ainda mais, adorava deixar a pequena furiosa e não se conformava em abusar ela somente uma vez, devia ser a terceira vez que rouba sua boneca favorita apenas pra ver a menina se aborrecer.

Olhou para trás rapidamente e se assustou, ela estava quase o alcançando, deu um suspiro e acelerou, mas de nada adiantou, Helena ainda estava muito perto, esse era o lado ruim de abusar aquela garota, na hora das perseguições, ela sempre levava vantagem, sempre fora mais rápida que Dageron e adorava o provocar por conta disso. Incorfomado, Dageron se perguntou de onde vinha aquela velocidade, como uma menina de 7 anos podia alcançar a ele, um garoto de 10? De onde quer que viesse toda aquela agilidade com certeza não era de Taliane, sua mãe, sua madrinha era linda, mas completamente desajeitada, Dageron se irritou, Helena era a copia da mãe, com os mesmos olhos verdes, pele cor de azeitona, e cabelos lisos e longos, entao porque de todas as coisas que ela podia herdar do pai, herdou logo a velocidade?

Cansado de tentar ganhar aquela corrida, Dageron levantou vôo pousando suavemente em um galho de uma árvore próxima, sabia que aquilo irritaria Helena e sorriu por isso.

- Dageron, isso não vale, você não poder usar suas habilidades! – resmungou ela fazendo bico, zangada.

- Posso saber onde está escrito isso? – os olhos amarelos felinos do menino brilharam alegremente.

- Devolve minha boneca Dageron! – gritou ela, frustrada.

- Não! – Dageron riu.

- Você não deveria me tratar assim - a expressão de Helena mudou, raiva ainda predominava, mas vinha acompanhada de lágrimas – não é assim que se trata as namoradas.

- Quem é minha namorada aqui? Não to vendo!

- Para com isso Dageron, todo mundo sabe que vamos nos casar.

- Vai sonhando – resmungou Dageron, já estava cansado disso, era sempre assim, Helena parecia convicta que iria se casar com ele, quantas vezes ele teria que repetir que ela era muito nova pra ele?

- Brigando de novo crianças? – a voz harmoniosa de sua madrinha o fez abrir um sorriso inconscientemente, era sempre assim, e dessa vez ela parecia ainda mais bonita que antes, suas vestes esvoaçavam ao vento, seus longos cabelos negros presos numa elegante trança jogada por sobre o ombro, os olhos verdes brilhando em diversão, mas também um outro sentimento. Preocupação, talvez?

- O Dageron mamãe, ele roubou a minha boneca de novo! – acusou Helene abraçando a mãe pela cintura. Taliane sorriu para a carinha de pidona da filha, era sempre ela que precisava apaziguar as brigas das crianças depois que elas começavam, e antes de começarem também.

Olhou para Dageron em cima da árvore e sorriu, ele a olhava como se pudesse ver sua alma e em momento nenhum duvidou disso, encarou o afilhado atentamente, perguntando-se qual seria sua expressão depois de ouvir a triste notícia que tinha para lhe dar. Observou como era suave e elegante os movimentos que ele fazia ao descer da árvore calmamente, pousando graciosamente, não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso que ele oferecia para ela já que estava perdida demais analisando sua face. Quando sai para cidade olhavam para ela como se estivesse vendo uma verdadeira deusa, uma raridade por causa de suas características não muito comuns naquela região, imaginou qual seria a reação das pessoas ao deparar-se com Dageron, ele sim era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto e muito provavelmente a mais incomum, sua pele era pálida como a mais branca neve, que podia ser comparada a de um vampiro se eles fossem conhecidos naquela época, suas maçãs do rosto eram meio rosadas, e seus lábios pequenos e finos, seus olhos tão amarelos parecia penetrar a alma da pessoa pra qual olhava e seus cabelos tão negros quando o ébano fazia um incrível contraste com sua pele e caia nos seus olhos tão magnificamente quando a água que caia de uma cachoeira, ele era lindo e de certo modo assustador.

- Devolva a Bubi para a Helena e me siga Dageron, Dario quer falar com você – ela disse, mesmo a contra gosta ele jogou a boneca de panos para Helena e seguiu a madrinha, Dario era mais importante do que qualquer briguinha boba que ele podia ter com aquela pirralha mimada.

- Seu estado piorou? – Dageron ousou perguntar quando já estavam em frente a porta que levava ao quarto de Dario. Taliane nada disse, apenas abriu a porta, no momento seguinte Dageron teve sua resposta, Dario parecia tranqüilo, mas parecia estar em frente ao portão do céu também. É, seu estado havia piorado.

- D-Dageron – sorriu Dario virando a cabeça para ver o menino melhor.

Dageron correu para ficar ao lado do velho homem, Dario estendeu sua mão para ele que foi imediatamente apertada pelos dedos pequenos do menino, porem sua pele mal havia tocado a pele do outro homem e uma visão tomou sua mente, era ele mesmo, chorando sobre o tumulo de Dario, e por mais que odiasse aquilo sabia que aquilo iria acontecer mesmo, só esperava que não tão cedo, uma lagrima solitária desceu por seus olhos.

- Não chore pequeno – ele pediu ainda sorrindo – a morte é uma coisa natural, estou preparado.

- Mas eu não – reclamou Dageron – eu não quero que você morra. – o sorriso de Dario pareceu se abrir ainda mais.

- Eu vou sempre estar com você pequeno, aqui – a mão de Dario pousou no coração do menino a sua frente, mas ela logo teve que sair dali, quando seguiu para a boca do velho que naquele momento estava tendo um ataque de tosse. – Acho que meu tempo está acabando, é melhor te contar logo o motivo pelo qual te chamei aqui Dageron.

- Como assim Dario?

- Eu quero falar com você sobre seus poderes Dageron.

- De novo? – perguntou Dageron irritado – você esta morrendo velhote, será que dá para alguma vez na vida você pensar em alguém que não seja eu? – Dario riu, mas logo outro ataque de tosse lhe tomou fazendo-o parar.

- Esse é o Dageron que eu conheço, já estava me perguntando se Taliane trouxe o menino certo – ele sorriu – mas falo serio Dageron, antes de partir preciso que você me prometa que continuara seguindo seu treinamento, controlando seus poderes e o mais importante, mantendo segredo sobre eles?

- Por que isso de repente? Por que tanta preocupação? – perguntou Dageron desconfiado.

- Atravessar paredes, voar, ter visões do futuro, se mover nas sombras, controlar a natureza, capacidade de se curar incrivelmente rápido, você acha mesmo que tudo isso é normal Dageron? – o menino abaixou os olhos, olhando para os pés – exatamente, não é Dag, todos esses poderes não só te tornam especial, te tornam perigoso.

- Perigoso, eu? – perguntou o menino incrédulo – eu sou só uma criança!

- Isso não te torna vulnerável Dag, não você, os deuses já tentaram de matar uma vez e você ainda esta aqui na minha frente e naquela época você ainda era apenas um bebe, imagine o perigo que pode representar para eles quando se tornar um homem adulto?

- Do que está falando Dario?

- Eu menti para você quando disse que você tinha sido deixado na porta do templo quando ainda era um bebe Dag, eu sinto muito para isso, mas eu julgava que você ainda era muito novo para encarar a verdade, nós te achamos quando você tinha apenas três anos de idade, a caravana onde você e sua família viajavam tinha sido destruída e você era o único sobrevivente, sua mãe se sacrificou para salvar você, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu, tinha uma poça de sangue embaixo de você quando te salvamos, mas você parecia inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão, foi apenas dois meses depois que percebemos que você era especial, você se salvou apenas porque podia se curar naquela velocidade impressionante, a morte de seus pais não tinham sido provocados por ladrões normais Dag, e percebemos que se os deuses foram atrás de você uma vez podiam vir de novo, nossa sorte é que eles achavam que você já estava morto, por isso que eles devem continuar a pensar assim Dageron, você não pode contar a ninguém sobre suas habilidades, nunca, mas deve treiná-las, para poder se defender caso eles descubram sobre você.

- Eu sou apenas uma criança – Dageron repetiu, assustado, mas nos seus olhos Dario viu que ele entendia, apenas não queria aceitar.

- Me prometa Dageron, por favor.

- Eu prometo – ele disse olhando para a parede, encarar o velho era doloroso demais.

- Que bom Dag, que bom – e então a mão que segurava a de Dageron amoleceu e os olhos do velho senhor fecharam-se para nunca mais abrir.

hr

Fechou os olhos tentando captar o lugar exato onde sua presa se encontrava, e sorriu quando conseguiu, o animal estava apenas um pouco a sua frente, tinha a respiração arfante e seus olhos giravam doidos na orbita, procurando pelo caçador com evidente medo, sorriu mais uma vez e pulou até o próximo ganho, se aproximando silenciosamente de sua presa, sorriu e quando estava prestes a pular em cima do javali uma flecha lhe acertou no braço.

Arregalou os olhos com aquele ferimento inesperado e antes que pudesse pensar em mais nada teve que se desviar rapidamente de outra flecha, saltou para o outro ganho e virou-se na direção de onde as flechas vinha, apenas pra visualizar o arqueiro, outra flecha muito precisa quase lhe atingiu e o fez perder o equilíbrio e se ele fosse uma pessoa normal teria se machucado seriamente ao cair de tal altura.

- Você está louca? – Dageron vociferou contra Helena – você podia ter me matado! – A mulher pulou da arvore onde estava com toda sua graciosidade e apenas parou de andar quando chegou a sua frente.

- Você não morreria só com isso – ela zombou, Dageron tirou a flecha que ainda estava incrustada no seu braço enquanto encarava a ferida se fechar com velocidade incomparável.

- Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou.

- Você estava atrás da minha caça e com você Dageron eu infelizmente não posso competir, eu só evitei que você chegasse ao javali antes de mim – ela disse sorrindo enquanto guardava e Dageron não pode evitar pensar em como aquele sorriso era lindo, alias tudo em Helena era lindo, desde seus longos cabelos negros até o corpo delgado que atraia os olhares de tantos homens.

- Entao é assim? Não desistiria de sua caça por ninguém ahn? – ele perguntou se consolando.

- Nunca – ela confirmou, Dageron sorriu divertido e se aproximou de Helena.

- Nem por seu futuro marido? – ele perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso nos labios.

- Talvez, pensarei nisso quando o encontrar – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Estranho, há alguns anos eu tinha absoluta certeza que você sabia com quem ia se casar – Dageron falou colando o corpo no de Helena.

- Não sei do que você esta falando – sua voz estava firme, mas o modo com ela parecia não ter coragem de encará-lo estragou tudo.

- Tem certeza? – ele indagou rindo.

- Olha aqui Dageron, não é porque eu tive uma certa paixão infantil por você que significa que ela durou até os dias atuais – ela pareceu recobrar a razão e se afastou dele.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza 'futura esposa' – ela disse gozando com a cara dela.

- Nunca, nunca eu me casarei com você Dageron – ela parecia convencida disso.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – Dageron riu enquanto via Helena se afastar.

Mal sabia ele como estava certo.

hr

- O que foi amor? – Helena perguntou quando viu o marido entrando no quarto de cabeça baixa e expressão pensativa.

- Não é nada querida – ele tentou sorrir – então? Como vai nosso pequeno? – ele perguntou alisando a barriga incrivelmente grande da mulher

- Ele esta ótimo, chuta mais que plebeu sendo preso* – ela riu – mas não tente mudar de assunto Dageron, você não esta bem e eu quero saber o motivo.

- Eu já disse que não é nada – Dageron disse já se irritando.

- Não faça essa cara pra cima de mim, você sabe que em mim você não põe medo – ela resmungou ainda mais irritada que o esposo. Dageron suspirou derrotado.

- Eu não sei Lene, eu só estou com um mal pressentimento, só isso.

Mas mesmo ouvindo a voz tranqüila de Dageron aquilo não acalmou Helena, se Dageron estava com um mau pressentimento era porque de alguma forma as coisas não iam acabar bem.

hr

- CORRE HELENA, VEM! – Dageron gritou puxando a mulher pelo braço. Atrás dele inúmeras explosões ocorriam em diferentes lugares do terreno destruindo tudo aquilo que por anos lutaram para proteger – ENTRA AI VAI! – Ele ordenou empurrando a mulher por uma passagem secreta que levaria diretamente para fora do terreno, o bebe sem seus braços gritava e chorava desesperado.

- Não, não sem você! – as lagrimas de desespero da mulher quase o convenceram, mas se quisesse protegê-los teria que fazer agora.

- Não posso, não enquanto ainda há pessoas aqui – ele deu um sorriso melancólico – vai na frente por favor, eu vou atrasa-los, encontro vocês depois.

- Por que será que eu não acredito nessas palavras Dageron? – ela perguntou ainda chorando.

- Esperem por mim por favor, agora vá e salve nosso filho – ele pediu e mesmo sem querer a mulher acenou afirmativamente.

- Adeus Dageron – ela sussurrou.

- Adeus Helena, adeus Nuriko – ele sussurrou de volta – amo vocês – ele disse depois de depositar um suave beijo na boca da mulher e outro na testa do filho. E foi só quando eles sumiram no túnel escuro que o homem deixou que uma lagrima de despedida rolasse na sua face.

Olhou tristonho pro túnel mais uma vez, o seu adeus, diferente do que Helena dera pra ele, não tinha volta, não era apenas uma breve despedida, sabia que não reencontraria a mulher depois daquela noite – pelo menos não vivo – e se sentia mal por ter lhe dito todas aquelas coisas, tantas esperanças.

Não lembrava como aquilo tinha começado, de repente estavam dormindo tranqüilos em seu quarto e de repente acordaram ao som de uma explosão, e ele nem mesmo tinha tido uma visão sobre aquilo, desde a morte de seu mentor, Dario, ele vinha tomando cuidado pra não deixar que descobrissem sobre eles e seus poderes, e achava que vinha tendo sucesso até então, não sabia como os deuses o tinham achado, ou pior, como tinham descoberto que ele estava vivo.

Mas aquilo não importava, ele decidiu segundos depois que tinha sido acordado tão abruptamente, ele precisava proteger seu filho, ainda tão novo e inocente - desde pequeno sofrera com a realidade que estava sendo perseguido, e que há qualquer momento algum ser supremo poderia vir lhe matar - não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com seu filho, queria dar a ele uma infância normal, livre de preocupações como aquelas, queria que seu filho, fosse antes de nada uma criança, e isso não aconteceriam se os deuses descobrissem sobre sua existência, Dageron e Helena nem mesmo sabiam se o pequeno Nuriko tinha ou não poderes extraordinários como o dele, mas agora isso não importava, os deuses – ele sabia – não iam ligar pra esse fato – pelo menos não antes de mandar um raio acertar a cabeça do bebe.

É claro que não havia pessoas ali ainda, nunca permitiria que pessoas inocentes fossem machucadas devido aos seus próprios problemas, mas realmente tinha que atrasar as entidades, pelo bem do seu filho e da mulher que amava que naquele momento fugiam de tão temível ira, lembrou-se então repentinamente de Dario, como ele ficaria arrasado ao testemunhar tamanha calamidade, a separação de uma família, mas sua consciência estava limpa, sabia que cumprira sua promessa, treinara e se escondera até o fim.

Em frente ao túnel, se preparou para a luta, sentia a aproximação dos deuses, como sentia a leve brisa da primavera em seu rosto, a partir dali ele era o responsável por deixar que eles não se aproximassem mais.

- Muito audacioso, planejando nos parar Dageron? – uma voz grossa e divina falou vinda de uma das sombras a sua frente.

Ele apenas não respondeu, juntou sua mão e começou a fazer uma prece, não uma tipo de oração, mas um encantamento poderoso, um feitiço que tinha descoberto há pouco tempo na biblioteca do templo, ali descrevia-o apenas como um mantra de proteção usada antigamente, mas Dageron tinha a impressão que aquilo funcionário com ele da maneira descrita no livro, afinal, de todos os poderes que tinha, o melhor e mais poderoso – e o único que Helena não tinha conhecimento – era a sua magia.

- Rezando Dageron? Pra que Deus? Todos estão aqui hoje pra te matar! – uma voz feminina disse sarcástica, mas nem mesmo isso podia interferia na forma divina como ela soava.

Novamente Dageron apenas ignorou, não poderia deixar de se concentrar, iria fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que aquele era seu fim, morreria ali hoje, mas não seria morto pelos Deuses, não demorou muito e uma luz dourado o circulou por completo, estava acontecendo...

- Ele esta fazendo alguma coisa! Impeça-o! – uma outra voz exclamou irritada, mas podia-se sentir uma pontada de medo ali, Dageron quase sorriu, era para ter medo mesmo.

- Ele não fará nada que possa nos machucar! – a mesma voz feminina disse indiferente.

Oh não, ele não queria machucar os Deuses, longe disso, ele só queria fugir daquilo, daquele fardo que carregava desde criança, mas queria ao mesmo tempo imortalizar seus poderes, e de uma forma que eles nunca seriam extintos, e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

- Eu não me importo! Eu vou mata-lo, e vou mata-lo agora! - a voz masculina que a pouco estava tão irritadiça exclamou, Dageron viu como a sombra que partia aquela voz levantou um braço e fazia com que uma bola de fogo gigantesca aparecesse ali. Ele mirou e lançou...

Mas já era tarde demais.

O ritual estava completo, de repente a luz dourada que envolvia Dageron soltou-se do seu corpo e se dividiu em varias menores, que logo subiram em direção ao céu e depois tomaram direções diferentes – uma estranhamente se dividiu novamente ao alcançar o céu - descendo novamente para a terra como milhares de estrelas cadentes, mas nenhum Deus pode reparar naquele estranho fenômeno, já que a bola de fogo atingira o lugar onde Dageron estava naquele exato momento, fazendo uma pesada parede de fumaça impedir a visão do homem.

Quando finalmente a especa nuvem de fumaça desapareceu não existia mais Dageron e eles sorriram satisfeitos com o aparente trabalho bem feito, se tivessem olhado pro céu naquele momento e visto as lindas luzes douradas teriam percebido onde Dageron realmente tinha ido parar.

hr

- ELE SE MATOU? – Rony perguntou totalmente assustado enquanto levantava da cadeira em que estivera sentado durante todo o tempo em que Harry contara a historia de Dageron.

- Tecnicamente falando – Harry afirmou – o feitiço que Dageron usou era um feitiço de repartição de essência, ou alma, como preferir, e ele exigia um sacrifício, a própria vida do Dageron, ele sabia disso enquanto realizava o ritual.

- Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou Hermione que permanecera calada desde que Harry havia os levado para aquela estranha sala.

- Pensei que tinha deixado claro isso, Dageron não queria que os deuses perseguissem seu filho e ao mesmo tempo queria se livrar se sua própria perseguição, o feitiço que ele realizou lhe proporcionou isso, os deuses nunca nem mesmo incomodaram sua família.

- Mas o que isso tem haver conosco? Com as coisas estranhas que nos fizemos há algumas horas? – ela tornou a perguntar.

- Exatamente tudo Hermione, Dageron foi o primeiro daquele que nos chamamos de 'Sombras', pessoas que vivem sempre a beira da sociedade, tentando viver uma vida normal, mesmo sabendo que isso nunca poderá acontecer, pessoas com poderes especiais que o guardam apenas para si com medo que eles sejam descobertos, pessoas que todos sabem que existem, mas que são ignoradas pelo tipo de gente que preferi se manter cega a realidade, pessoas como nós Hermione.

- Você também? – Rony perguntou chocado quando finalmente entendeu o que Harry quis dizer.

- Não só eu, mas como o Vinicius e a Stella – os dois que ate então tinham ficado calados atrás de Harry mexeram a cabeça cumprimentando-os – todos, todos aqui nessa sala são 'Sombras' – ela proferiu e o gato em seu colo miou, se espreguiçando.

- Porem mais importante que isso... – Stella tomou a liberdade de falar – Dageron não foi somente o primeiro sombra do mundo, ele também foi o primeiro bruxo.

- O QUE? – Rony gritou novamente.

- Já deveriam existir bruxos antes dele, sacerdotes dos deuses talvez - Hermione falou naquela sua voz de professora.

- É ai que se engana minha querida, essa historia passa-se muito antes de os primeiros registros começarem a serem guardados, os sacerdotes da época de Dageron era bruxos de araque, apenas pessoas que sabiam fazer truques, como os mágicos trouxas que vemos na televisão.

"Quando Dageron repartiu sua essência ele fez seguido de um pequeno feitiço extra, cada umas das partes da essência que saísse dele entraria no corpo de outras pessoas, e essas pessoas teriam algum de seus poderes, apenas um, mas algo aconteceu de um modo inesperado, a parte da essência que era associada a sua magia se dividiu em outras partes menores e entrou no corpo de mais de uma pessoa, foi assim que nasceram os bruxos."

"Não se sabe ao certo como essas pequenas partes de essência agiram depois de devidamente alojadas em seus 'hospedeiros', depois da primeira geração de sombras as pessoas ficaram no escuro de como deviam procurar seus companheiros sombras, alguma vezes dois sombras se uniam, mas de sua união nascia uma criança normal, enquanto de um casal normal nascia um sombra. Apenas um tipo de sombra agia de forma diferente, se dois tipos daquele mesmo tipo de poder se uniam, daquela união sempre nascia um outro ser igual, com o mesmos poderes dos pais."

- Os bruxos – concluiu Hermione.

- Exatamente, não se sabe ao certo, porque apenas o poder denominado magia agia daquela forma peculiar, mas foi assim que a raça bruxa cresceu e se tornou o que somos hoje, os bruxos são uma grande comunidade de sombras.

- Mas e os nascidos trouxas? Se bruxos nasciam da união de dois bruxos... – Rony tentava organizar suas idéias.

- Como eu disse, a magia agia de forma diferente, bruxos nasciam não só da união de dois bruxos, mas da união de um bruxo com um 'normal', como os trouxas eram chamados na época, e pela primeira vez agindo como as outras partes de essência ela alguma vezes se manifestava em alguns 'normais' que nunca nem sequer se envolveram com bruxaria.

- Por que isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ninguém sabe – Vinicius explicou – a nossa teoria é que isso se deu ao fato apenas da magia ser o poder que Dageron mais gostava, o que ele achava ser o mais precioso, mais poderoso.

- Entao todos os bruxos são sombras – Rony começou.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que todos os sombras são bruxos – Harry sorriu – temos trouxas com poderes especiais também, as sombras dos sombras, a Sociedade do Céu é incrível.

- Sociedade do Céu? – perguntou Hermione.

- É como o Harry gosta de chamar o 'conjunto' daqueles com poderes – Stella explicou.

- Mas isso ainda não explica muita coisa Harry, somos sombras por sermos bruxos, isso já entendemos, mas e nossos outros 'poderes'? – perguntou Rony.

- Vocês fazem parte da grande maioria da Sociedade do Céu, vocês são os 'verdadeiros' sombras, vocês são bruxos com poderes especiais. Vocês meus caros amigos são o que eu gosto de chamar de 'Sombras do Céu'


	5. O Templo de Zeus

Ela soltou um suspiro e apoiou seu rosto nas mãos sentindo-se estranhamente cansada, já estavam na mesma há horas e a informação que queríamos ainda não havia saído, Diego falou que era pra deixar tudo com ele, que ele conseguiria a informação rapidamente, mas ela viu a manhã virar tarde e a tarde virar noite e nada da tão preciosa informação, suspirou novamente e levantou-se do chão, onde estivera sentada até aquele momento, olhou para a porta trancada a sua frente e soltou outro suspiro, desde cedo gritos aterrorizantes saiam de lá dentro, gritos que gelaram sua espinha e a fez se arrepiar, agora não ligava mais, talvez tenha se acostumado depois de horas ouvindo a mesma coisa, ainda assim tinha curiosidade de entrar naquela sala e descobrir o que Diego estava fazendo para provocar tal dor no prisioneiro, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para entrar.

Tinham passado por apuros para capturar aquele homem, já fazia semanas que ela vinha investigando lugares e pessoas atrás de uma pista que levasse-os até o mapa que Harry queria e essas investigações o levaram aquele homem, ele era um comensal de Voldemort e tudo levava a crer que ele podia ter alguma dica sobre o mapa, desde então perseguiam esse homem, esperando o momento certo para atacar e captura-lo e quando esse hora chegou Diego mostrou porque Harry confiou a ele a tarefa de protege-la, ele era eficiente, movia-se com uma estranha graciosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo violentamente, o homem nem teve chance, e os poucos golpes que ele conseguiu dar foram estranhamente imitados por Diego, praticamente o homem havia sido derrotado pelos próprios ataques, se ela admirasse lutas acharia aquilo uma coisa linda de ser ver. Depois de nocauteado o homem havia sido levado para aquele lugar e estava sendo torturado ate agora.

De repente os gritos pararam e Diego saiu totalmente frustrado da sala, sua mão pingava sangue e sua camisa estava suja de pedaços de sangue e outras coisas que ela preferia não saber exatamente o que era, ele passou direto por ela e parou em frente a pia que tinha naquele lugar infernal, depois de limpas, ele pegou um pano ali perto e enxugou as mãos soltando um suspiro cansado, aquela cena lhe fez lembrar de uma dona de casa cansada depois de terminar seus serviços domésticos. Prendeu o riso ao imaginar Diego num avental e com os cabelos presos num coque, depois se repreendeu, como poderia ela rir numa situações dessa?

- E então? – ela perguntou, embora no seu intimo soubesse a reposta.

- Nada – ele respondeu jogando o pano longe – parece que ele foi enfeitiçado pra não falar nada relacionado ao mapa, ou simplesmente jogaram um obliviate nele, não sei dizer, o caso é, eu descobri toda sua vida, até a sua cor favoritas de meia e onde foi sua primeira vez, mas sobre o mapa que é bom...nada.

- Droga – ela caiu na cadeira em que eu estava sentada agora a pouco e escondi meu rosto nas mãos, até que uma idéia me veio a mente, ela realmente não queria revelar isso tão cedo, mas ela sabia que ao se juntar com o Diego nessa jornada seu segredo seria revelado mais cedo ou mais tarde, nessa caso o cedo era a melhor escolha, se levantou num salto e seguiu a trilha dos respingos de sangue que tinham caído da mão de Diego a pouco tempo atrás até a sala onde o prisioneiro sangrava. Diego a seguiu.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – ele perguntou quando ela abriu a porta e entrou na sala, com uma rápida olhada pelo local percebeu que era uma sala simples, sem moveis, nada alem de paredes e duas correntes onde os braços do homem estavam presos naquele exato momento, olhando para o prisioneiro mais atentamente percebeu que ele estava em melhor estado do que imaginava, talvez houvessem modos de tortura que não recorresse exatamente ao uso da violência precisamente dita, é claro que na barriga do homem estava uma imensa poça de sangue e uma cicatriz enorme, recentemente adquirida e ela apostava que aquilo tinha sido obra de Diego, teria ele curado o homem só para fazê-lo sofrer mais depois? Ela não duvidada

- Preciso de um objeto do homem, não uma roupa ou algo do tipo, mas um objeto que ande sempre com ele, que estivesse com ele em todo momento, um relógio ou algo assim – ela esclareceu.

- Ele não usa relógio, mas acho que o homem é casado, por que não tenta a aliança? – Diego não sabia muito bem porque estava respondendo isso a ela, mas por algum motivo o tom que a mulher usou fez parecer que aquilo era importante.

- Eu tenho uma espécie de poder – ela disse contornando as enormes correntes que prendiam o pé do homem – eu consigo ver o passado de tudo que eu toco, desde suas origens até o momento atual, consigo ver sua historia, por assim dizer, se eu tocar numa roupa por exemplo eu veria ela desde a extração do algodão, a confecção da peça, o tempo que passou na loja, o momento que foi comprada e tudo que passou na mão do dono ate tal dia, não é um dom muito interessante, mas eu uso ele em meu favor como detetive, eu tive muito problemas na infância por causa disso, eu não conseguia controlar esse poder e via o passado de tudo que eu tocava, sem exceção, por isso vivia falando coisas estranhas, eu percebia os olhares das pessoas sobre mim, hoje eu consigo controlar isso – ela se agachou perto do homem ferido – hoje eu só vejo a historia de objetos que escolho, mas não foi assim no passado, a cada mês que passava esse poder era intensificado e meus problemas foram se intensificando, eu comecei a conseguir ver a historia do objeto apenas olhando pra uma foto do mesmo e pior, eu passei a ver o passado de humanos também – ela retirou cuidosamente a aliança do dedo quebrado ela relutou para sair, mas depois de certo esforço ela conseguiu – na verdade não só o passado da pessoa, eu conseguia ver seu futuro também, não todo o futuro, somente um ponto especifico, eu conseguia ver seu fim, eu conseguia ver o momento de sua morte – ela virou-se para ele – toda a vez que eu esbarrava numa pessoa sem querer eu conseguia ver o momento em que ela morreria e aquilo era muito doloroso, ela quase como se eu morresse a cada vez que eu fizesse isso, então eu me isolei e sozinha eu aprendi a controlar isso, usei isso para investigar na minha profissão e hoje eu estou aqui com você – ela levantou-se e olhou para o homem – se ela aliança tiver com ele sempre, eu vou poder ver cada pedaçinho de sua historia com esse homem, e se ele souber mesmo do mapa, obliviate nenhum vai me impedir de obter nossa preciosa informação – Diego sorriu para ela, entendendo o que ela pretendia.

Cassia se concentrou e apertou o anel em sua mão num ato involuntário, se concentrou num ponto especifico, algo que ligasse aquele homem ao mapa, se passasse por todo seu passado aquilo poderia demorar demais, alem disso, ela não desejava ver tudo o que aquele homem já havia feito em sua vida depois que botou aquela aliança no dedo, todas as atrocidades que aquele monstro cometeu, fechou os olhos e quando reabriu eles estavam brancos e sem focos, jogou a cabeça para trás quando um mutirão de imagens surgiu em sua mente, mas somente uma lhe chamou a atenção.

i_A paisagem a sua frente não lhe era estranha, as pessoas, as casas, tudo lhe lembrava um local familiar, de repente a paisagem mudou quando o homem virou-se de costas e ela se deparou com o mar, era uma visão estupenda, as gaivotas voando por sobre os rochedos enquanto as ondas batiam no mesmos, podia ficar admirando aquilo para sempre, mas a placa que tinha ali do lado lhe alertou e ela finalmente reconheceu o local, aquilo ali era a Grécia, mas precisamente uma pequena ilha mais ao norte, a população era minúscula, poucos mais de cem pessoa ali viviam e recebia poucos turistas, ela já tivera ali uma vez a trabalho e sabia o quanto aquela ilha era maravilhosa, os turistas perdiam de visitar um belo local, mas os poucos que ali iam era atraídos por um lugar em especial, uma enorme caverna com águas cristalinas que ali existia e parecia a ela que era para aquele lugar que o homem estava se dirigindo._

_Ele entrou sozinho na caverna e foi seguindo por entre as paredes de rocha, ela nem podia parar para admirar o lugar, seu poder lhe permitia ver a historia do objeto e ele estava indo sempre em frente, ela já estava quase desistindo de continuar ali e ia seguir em frente em outras 'lembranças' quando o homem fez um movimento inusitado, ele entrou numa passagem estreita, que ela nunca tinha notado quando tinha estado ali, ele seguiu em frente e continuou andando por um interminável caminho de pedra, ele virava e virava e ela já estaria totalmente perdida se não tivesse seguindo aquele homem, ela tinha impressão que se achar entres os túneis de Gringotes era mais fácil do que sair dali, a cada passo o corredor ia ficando cada vez mais estreito, ela já começava a sentir um pequeno desconforto, uma sensação de claustrofobia quando o homem fez um movimento em forma de meia lua com a varinha e a parede de pedra que ela julgava ser o fim do túnel de abriu e ela se deparou com uma espécie se saguão enorme, repleto de brilhantes pedras que pediam ameaçadoras do teto, mas não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim o enorme templo de colunas de puro mármore branco e piso branco com detalhes em outro e prata a sua frente, o templo era imponente, majestoso e ela não evitou prender a respiração rente aquela visão, era quase como se tivesse em frente a moradia dos deuses, se aquela templo tivesse sido descoberto com certeza viraria uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. O templo era tão grande que era simplesmente impossível de existir naquele lugar, ele era maior que a própria ilha e ela entendeu, a ilha era só um 'portão' para o templo que não poderia ser achado sem aquela passagem, o templo devia ser muito importante pra ser defendido por todo um mecanismo de portão interdimensional._

_Ela seguiu o homem quando ele entrou no enorme templo e se por fora aquilo já era magnífico por dentro era simplesmente incrível, as enormes colunas em estilo grego, as estatuas, o brilho do ouro que quase cegava seus olhos, a beleza daquele estranho templo era incomparável, mas o homem seguia sem nem olhar pro lado e ela se perguntou o que tanto ele procurava, sua pergunta foi respondida quando o homem parou em frente a uma estatua tão majestosa quando o templo todo._

_Sentado em um trono de pura prata estava uma estatua gigante de Zeus, suas vestes de mármore pareciam tão suaves quanto a mais macia das sedas e seus olhos de pedra parecia lhe atravessar a alma, por um momento ela perguntou se não estava em frente ao Deus, de todo o conjunto da estatua somente um elemento não era feito de mármore, a aguia vermelha que repousava no ombro do Deus grego parecia ser feita de rubis e lhe encarava com a mesma intensidade que a estatua do Deus e então um flash lhe ocorreu e ela finalmente lhe percebeu onde estava, ficando maravilhosa com a descoberta, ela, Cassia Jones estava dentro do tão famoso Templo de Zeus, perdido a séculos e que era fonte de inúmeras lendas e procurados pelos mais brilhantes historiadores, no bico da águia estava preso alguma coisa, um pergaminho, ela percebeu, o homem tentou se aproximar, mas foi repelido por uma barreira invisível, ele tentou mais uma vez, mas Cassia não quis mais ver nada, ele sabia que o homem não conseguiria passar por aquela barreira e alem disso, ela já tinha visto o que queria ver, ela já sabia onde estava uma parte do tão procurado mapa. /i_

Diego viu quando os olhos de Cassia voltaram ao normal, e virando-se para ele ela esboçou um sorriso malandro enquanto jogava o anel para cima e pegava-o no ar.

- Viu como eu sou muito mais eficiente que você? – ela lhe perguntou e mesmo sem querer ele sorriu, tinham conseguido.

~~**Sombras~~**

Hermione suspirou ao se lembrar da noite anterior, tantas revelações, sombras, sombras dos sombras e sombras do céus, era tudo muito confuso, muito diferente de tudo que já tinha ouvido, bruxos surgindo de um único homem, magia sendo algo especial, mas que com o passar do tempo se tornou algo comum entre os próprios bruxos, ela estava confusa, mas estava estranhamente esclarecida, ela se lembrou do que Harry falou depois que lhe disse que ela era uma Sombra do Céu...

Flash Back

-_Irei treiná-los – Harry falou depois do longo silencio que havia se instalado depois de tantas revelações._

_- O que? – Rony perguntou confuso pela frase pouco esperada._

_- treiná-los –repetiu Harry – irei treiná-los para que possam controlar seus poderes facilmente, não estou pedindo que venham para meu lado na guerra que com certeza esta por vir, apenas que controle seus poderes, é o melhor a se fazer, já houve muitos casos de Sombras que se auto destruíram ou destruíram pessoas próximas por não saber controlar seus poderes corretamente, eu não quero que isso venha a acontecer com vocês! – ele exclamou decidido, Hermione arfou, há muito tempo não via essa intensidade no rosto de Harry, essa determinação, ela sabia que estava bastante mudado, mas naquele momento ela viu novamente aquele Harry disposto a enfrentar Quirrel, ou Snape, como pensavam que fosse porque não permitiria que a pedra filosofal caísse em mãos erradas._

_- Guerra Harry? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo._

_- Sim, guerra, Voldemort voltou – ela arfou e sentiu Rony estremecer ao seu lado – sim, ele voltou, Stella sonhou com isso – Hermione olhou para ela sem entender._

_- O meu poder...eu consigo ver o futuro – Stella explicou – não digo que sou infalível, varias de minhas visões são pequenas e sem importância, coisas que na maioria das vezes muda no final, entendam...o futuro é decidido através da decisão das pessoas, se uma pessoa ta indecisa eu não serei capaz de ver o futuro dela, alem disso uma decisão pode mudar, você pode decidir usar vermelho para uma festa, mas de repente optar pel vestifo azul, então minha visão terá sido falha, o futuro é um quadro inacabado, uma arte incompleta, ninguém pode prevê-lo, nem eu...mas eu sonhei com Voldemort e sei que aquilo se realizou, posso ver o inicio da guerra, mas não consigo ver o seu final... – ela terminou quase como se pedisse desculpas._

_- Voldemort voltou ainda mais poderoso, mas seu poder não parece lhe ser suficiente... – então Harry explicou tudo, como estava disposto a lutar, a informação que recebera dizendo que Voldemort estava atrás da Caixa de Pandora e como ele mesmo havia colocado profissionais atrás de pistas da mesma, falou também do exercito de sombras e pessoas habilidosas que quisessem lutar contra aquele que só trazia mal. – É por isso que quero que vocês aprendam a se controlar, não quero que entrem nessa guerra, mas não quero estar dentro dela sabendo que meus amigos podem ser atacados há qualquer momento, não posso deixar vocês sem saber como se defender...vocês serão alvos, simplesmente por andarem comigo, não quero que sejam guerreiros, mas não posso entrar nessa guerra com consciência pesada sabendo que serão alvo fácil!_

_- Lutaremos ao seu lado Harry! – Rony exclamou, surpreendendo a todos. – Quando você se foi sofremos muito, passamos a maioria desses três anos pensando em você, no que estaria fazendo...teve a fuga de Sirius, o torneio tribruxo, os N.O.M's e tudo que pensávamos era 'como o Harry reagiria se estivesse aqui?', nossa, queríamos tanto que você pudesse ter visto todas tarefas incríveis do torneio e ter torcido conosco pelo Cedrico e comemorado com a gente quando ele ganhou, queríamos que você estivesse conosco estudando pros terríveis N.O.M's, queria estar ao seu lado Harry, exatamente como antes e depois de um tempo, não sabiamos mais se queríamos você aqui em Hogwarts com a gente ou nós lá com você, a única coisa que importava era que queríamos estar ao seu lado, e continuar como éramos antes, inseparáveis, amigos...queríamos ser mais uma vez o Trio Maravilha – Hermione olhava para Rony chocada, ele estava ponto em palavras tudo que ela mesmo sentia – então agora que você voltou, não nos peça para ficar longe de você, não nos peça ficarmos parados enquanto nosso melhor amigo se envolve em lutas e batalhas perigosas, não nos peça para termos consciência de incríveis poderes e nem mesmo poder usá-los para defender aquele que amamos, lutaremos ao seu lado Harry, quer você queira ou não._

_Hermione olhou para Harry com o mesmo olhar decidido que Rony ostentava, Harry parecia perplexo, confuso, de alguma maneira ele parecia simplesmente o que ele era, um adolescente de 16 anos, mas logo aquele olhar de confusão sumiu e Harry estava de volta ao normal._

_- Muito bem, não conseguirei persuadi-los do contrario, mas sabendo que tenho poder suficiente para isso, mas saibam que se quiseres lutar mesmo ao meu lado só determinação não basta, o treinamento de você será muito mais puxado que antes, agora vocês não estarão treinando para aprender a se defender, mas para aprender a matar, entenderam? Quero o Maximo de esforço e dedicação possível nesse treinamento, por eu não admitirei fracos lutando ao meu lado! – Rony e Hermione balançaram a cabeça afirmando positivamente, porque de uma coisa eles tinham certeza, eles não seriam fracos. /i_

_Fim do Flash Back._

Eu batia meus pés ansiosa, Harry estava demorando a chegar e eu queria começar logo meu treinamento, eu queria estar pronta para lutar ao lado do meu melhor amigo, eu queria estar a altura dele, eu olhei pro lado e Stella me encarava com um olhar curioso, será que ela tinha visto algo relacionado a meu futuro?

- Harry esta chegando – ela disse por fim, eu me arrepiei de excitação, Vinicius apareceu de repente ao meu lado, quase como se tivesse saído da minha sombra.

- Nervosa? – ele perguntou brincalhão.

- C-como você faz isso? – eu perguntei, ainda tremula devido ao susto.

- Faz parte do meu poder – ele explicou, rindo.

- Que seria? – mas ele não chegou a responder, por naquele momento Harry entrou na sala.

- Desculpem o atraso, mas a garota não queria me largar – ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso, Rony e Vinicius corresponderam, eu senti um estranho baque no peito ao ouvir aquilo, eu não sabia o que era, mas me doeu.

- Bem, que o treinamento comece...

hp

Rony olhou para aquelas paredes assustadoramente brancas de novo, a dias estava fazendo isso e ainda não tivera nenhum resultado, não sabia o que Harry queria com aquilo, bom, sabia sim, ele queria que ele parace a parede com as mãos, mas pra ele isso só parecia uma maneira rápida de morrer, ele simplesmente não sabia como fazer aquela super força aflorar de novo.

Então um já conhecido barulho o despertou e ele olhou com horror o teto começar a se abaixar lentamente, ele já estava fazendo aquilo há uma semana, mas a sensação de horror e medo de ser esmagado não mudava, ele sabia que Harry pararia o teto no final, mas ele não conseguia se desvencilhar daquele medo tolo, olhou pros lados quase desesperado, o teto continuava abaixar, devagar, ameaçador, como uma predador se aproximando de sua presa devagar, antes de finalmente dar o bote. Uma agora conhecida sensação de claustrofobia tomou conta dele quando o teto já tinha percorrido metade do seu caminho e ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, como esperado, não conseguiu.

Estendeu os braços para o alto e suas mãos tocaram o teto, colocou toda sua força nos braços e tentou empurrar o teto de volta pra cima, não conseguiu, continuou tentando, até a exaustão e nada, o teto não voltava a subir nem sequer um centímetro, depois de um tempo precisou se ajoelhar, já que não tinha mais espaço para permanecer de pé e depois se deitar, era naquela hora que Harry parava o progresso do teto e ele voltava lentamente até seu lugar inicial, mas dessa vez Harry não fez isso e o teto continuou descendo, sufocando-o, esmagando-o.

- HARRY! – ele gritou desesperado, mas não houve resposta.

Ele iria morrer, uma morte dolorosa e esmagadora, literalmente, mas não queria morrer, não ali, não agora, ele não queria morrer como um fraco, se ele morresse ali não poderia lutar ao lado de Harry e então como ficaria toda aquelas palavras bonitas que tinha dito outro dia, ele não queria morrer!

Tentou empurrar o teto mais uma vez e qual não foi sua surpresa quando o teto subiu vários centímetros antes de novamente começar a descer? Tentou empurrá-lo de novo, mas não conseguiu, sorriu, não importava, ele agora sabia como seu poder reagia e ao que reagia. Sua super força reagia ao seu instinto de sobrevivência com uma pequena pitada de adrenalina, aquela sensação que ele tinha sentido agora era quase igual a que tinha sentido naquele dias nos jardins, olhou pro teto mais uma vez, e finalmente percebeu que vinha correndo perigo durante todo aquele tempo, antes não se dava conta disso, porque achava que na hora final Harry ia parar aquele teto assassino, exatamente como fizera todas as outras vezes, o teto estava descendo novamente, mas ele não tinha mais medo, ele não ia ficar em perigo novamente antes de tomar uma atitude, se quisesse vencer ele teria que atacar antes de ser atacado, olhou para suas mãos novamente e sorriu, pos as mãos no teto e o empurrou com mais força do que nunca, o teto subiu velozmente e bateu com força no lugar onde não deveria ter saido, uma pequena chuva de poeira branca caiu sobre ele, conseqüência do choque bruto do teto com o outro teto, a parte que não descia, mas ele não se importou com isso, estava sorrindo satisfeito, tinha conseguido.

hr

Ela gemeu quando mais uma daquelas balas de tinta infernais a acertou, ela já estava exausta, tanto física quanto emocionalmente e mesmo sim aquelas balas continuavam vindo de todos os lugares, a acertando em lugares já por demais doloridos, ela sabia que depois dali ela teria mais hematomas do que Gina tinha sardas, o que era realmente uma quantidade arrasadora.

Aquele era o 'treinamento' dela, segundo Harry, a missão dela naquela sala era simplesmente não se deixar ser atingida usando seus poderes para parar as balinhas de tinta, mas ela não via como, ela estava exausta, ferida e totalmente colorida, quase riu daquele ultimo pensamento, olhou para a sala, ela era incrivelmente branca, tão branca que quase brilhava, aqui e ali suja de tinta onde as balas atingiam e de trás dos azulejos saiam pequenas 'pistolas' de onde saiam as balas, as pistolas nunca apareciam no mesmo lugar, então ela nunca saberia de onde as balas viriam.

Na verdade aquilo era um bom treinamento, mesmo sem querer Harry tinha conseguido aprimorar seus reflexos, no seu desespero para se afastar daquelas balas ela ia aprendendo a se desviar delas, ela via as balinhas e fugia delas, cada vez mais facilmente, porem ela não conseguia fugir de todas, quando ela pulava para um lado para fugir de uma bala de tinta marrom por exemplo, uma de tinta verde a atingia, não ser atingida ali era impossível, a não ser através de seu poder, e ela não conseguia usá-lo.

Harry gritava e esperneava com ela, dizendo-lhe que não era para fugir das balas e sim pará-las, e ela gritava de volta que não conseguia e isso só deixava Harry mais possesso, ela já tinha chegado a ameaçar que mudaria as balas de tinta por balas reais, colocando Hermione em real perigo, para que ela _**precisasse**_ parar as balas, e Hermione não duvidava que ela fosse capaz de cumprir sua promessa, por isso tamanho desespero para controlar logo seu poder.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela não viu uma balinha de tinta vermelha vindo em sua direção, e quando a percebeu já era tarde demais, ela estava prestes a bater em sua testa e ela se contraiu imaginando a dor que aquilo ia gerar, a bolinha continuava a vir em sua direção e ela já estava nervosa querendo logo que ela batesse em sua pele e machucando-a, para acabar logo com isso quando ela perdesse os sentidos, ali, era só a bolinha e ela, ela e bolinha e quando a bolinha estava a centímetros de alcançá-la, ela parou, fazendo Hermione ficar zarolha ao encará-la, ela sorriu e foi baixando os olhos, a bolinha acompanhando aquele movimento, mas quando uma nova balinha de tinta a atingiu no braço ela perdeu a concentração e a bala de tinta vermelha caiu, sujando o chão, mas ainda sim Hermione sorriu, ela tinha entendido finalmente o que era necessário para exercer e usar seu poder.

Concentração, aquela era a palavra, Hermione era acostumada a pensar em varias coisas ao mesmo tempo, se concentrar em todas as coisas ao seu redor, como fazia a pouco, por causa disso ela não conseguia se focar em um único objeto e estudá-lo, como ela tinha feito com aquela bolinha, o que ela tinha de fazer era se concentrar em uma única coisa de cada vez, se focar naquela coisa em especial, mas sem deixar de abranger tudo, sem deixar de perceber as outras coisas também, se ela aprendesse a fazer isso então controlar seu poder ia ser moleza.

E se tinha uma coisa por qual Hermione era conhecida era sua vontade de aprender, ela não ia deixar de aprender aquilo também.

hr

- Eu realmente odeio cobras – eu sussurrei nervosa, esfregando os dedos, como num gesto para afastar maus espíritos.

- São só monumentos de pedra Kah – Diego revidou.

- Mas parecem vivos, e não me chama de Kah! – ela exclamou.

- É claro Kah! – ele disse sorrindo, eu bufei irritada, aquele homem tinha um dom pra me tirar do serio. Andamos mais um pouco e paramos ao ouvir algumas palmas, eu me virei procurando a origem do som e vimos Harry sentado no que parecia um trono batendo palmas, atrás dele quatro pessoas, duas delas pareciam nos olhar meio receosos meio curiosos.

- Como sempre conseguiram se infiltrar em Hogwarts magnificamente – ele elogiou, ou achei que aquilo foi um elogio.

- Nada muito difícil, uma gata petrificada e mais nada! – Diego falou quase entediado.

- Eu deveria te pagar mais por isso Diego, eu sempre quis enfeitiçar aquela gata nojenta – Harry falou com repulsa, o menino ruivo atrás dele acenou afirmativamente, a menina de cabelos castanhos bufou em repreensão, os outros dois amigos de Harry que tinha estado ali na ultima vez que viemos apenas riram.

- Quem são seus novos companheiros Harry? – eu perguntei olhando pro menino ruiv e a menina de cabelos cheios.

- Observadora, como uma detetive deve ser – Harry elogiou de novo – esses são meus novos aliados, porem velhos amigos – a menina pareceu se encher de orgulho ao ouvir isso – Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, Mione, Ron esses são Diego Santos e Cassia Jones.

- Cassia Jones, a detetive?

- Diego Santos, o maior assassino de aluguel da Europa? – eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, a menina sobre mim, o garoto sobre Diego.

- Me senti orgulhoso, vejo que você não é a única com fama Kah! – Diego disse sorrindo.

- Não me chama de Kah! – eu quase berrei, Harry riu baixinho.

- O que os trazem aqui meus camaradas?

- Bom...é uma longa historia...

Então devagar eu fui narrando a maneira como havíamos descoberto a localização de um comensal que parecia ter pistas sobre um dos pedaços do mapa, como seguimos ele e como conseguimos captura-lo, mas quando estava falando de como todos os meios de Diego falharam em fazer o comensal falar, Harry me interrompeu.

- Então você usou? – ele perguntou quase eufórico.

- Usei o que? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Seu poder, seu dom, você o usou? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Como você sabe do meu...? – eu parei no meio da frase, mas já era tarde demais, eu havia caído na armadilha. Harry deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Querida, antes de contratar empregados ou me aliar há alguém eu procuro saber tudo dele, e quando eu digo tudo, eu quero dizer tudo, é obvio que eu saberia que você tem um poder, assim como o Sr. Santos também! – Diego arregalou os olhos e eu olhei pra ele curiosa.

- Você tem um poder? És um sombra? Porque não me disse? – eu lancei uma pergunta atrás da outra sem parar pra respirar.

- Esse não é o momento certo pra isso sim? Mas então, você o usou não é? E o que descobriu?

Então eu lhe falei sobre minha visão, narrando com detalhes o templo, procurando não esquecer de nada, e por fim disse que eu tinha suspeitas que aquele era o antigo Templo de Zeus.

- Mas o templo esta perdido há milhares de anos! – exclamou Hermione.

- Bom, não esta mais! – Rony disse sarcástico. Harry sorriu desdenhoso:

- Acho que esta na hora de eu botar minhas orações em dia!

Nossinhora! Desculpa gente! Milenios sem atualizar

Mas esse eh um dos meus caps preferidos então n custa nd comentar neh?

Eu prometo que o dedo não vai cair


	6. Caça ao Tesouro

- É tudo tão lindo! – exclamou Hermione ao seu lado, ele não respondeu, apenas continuou andando na mesma direção da visão de Cassia.

- Não estamos aqui em uma excursão escolar Hermione – repreendeu Rony – é tudo muito bonito mesmo, mas não viemos aqui para admirar a decoração.

- Você é um panaca Rony, estamos num templo perdido a milênios e você não se senti nem um pouco emocionado?

- Não! – ele se limitou a responder, fazendo Hermione iniciar um longo sermão, aquilo fez Harry deixar um sorriso escapar pelo canto da boca, sentira falta daquilo naqueles três anos, as tradicionais brigas de seus amigos, deixou eles brigando durante um tempo, mas teve que interromper quando chegou no grande salão da estatua.

- Calem-se! Não estamos aqui para discutir a decoração e sim para pegar o fragmento do mapa - ele ordenou friamente, fazendo Rony engolir na mesma hora a resposta que estava na ponta da língua.

Hermione analisou longamente a estatua de Zeus no centro do salão antes de finalmente perguntar sobre o que vinha lhe atormentando desde que fugiram de Hogwarts.

- Porque Vinicius e Stella não vieram conosco?

- Para disfarçar, seria muito estranho se de repente todos nos desaparecêssemos, além disso, isso aqui vai fazer parte de seus treinamentos, pegar o pergaminho no bico da guia não vai ser fácil e eu quero que vocês usem seus poderes para vencer qualquer dificuldade, vai ser a primeira vez que vocês vão usá-los em situação de real perigo.

Rony teve que trincar os dentes para não soltar um urro de desaprovação, quer dizer que aqueles treinamentos suicidas não era perigosos? Há!

Eles observaram em silencio Harry caminhar para perto da estatua e estender uma das mãos parando-a no ar.

- Rony, venha aqui – ele chamou e o ruivo prontamente atendeu, Harry posicionou-o ao seu lado antes de ordenar – de um murro a sua frente sim? Com toda sua força.

- Mas Harry...nao tem nada ai! – ele reclamou.

- Apenas soque Rony! – sem se dar o trabalho de tentar entender os delírios do amigo Rony socou o ar a sua frente se surpreendendo ao encontrar uma potente parede invisível a sua frente, o impacto foi tão forte que fez seu braço vibrar, mas nada aconteceu a barreira, que se tornou visível por poucos segundos, fazendo Hermione dar um passo a frente, curiosa.

- Mas o que... – exclamou Rony surpreso preparando-se para tentar um novo soco, mas Harry o impediu segurando seu pulso.

- Não tente de novo, vai acabar quebrando os dedos – vendo que Rony ia protestar ele continuou – é uma barreira divina, intransponível, nenhum feitiço ou força bruta vai quebrá-la há não ser que entendamos o mecanismo que a mantém funcionando.

- E como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

Mas não houve resposta, Harry apenas deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão novamente, parando-a quando encontrou aquela barreira invisível, fechou os olhos e ficou assim enquanto deixava as imagens irem tomando forma na sua mente, enquanto em sua mente um complexo quebra cabeças ia sendo desvendado, minutos depois ele voltou a abrir os olhos e olhou diretamente para os amigos.

- É uma barreira divina triangular, é mantida por três estatuetas escondidas pelo salão formando um triangulo, se destruirmos as estatuetas destruímos a barreira, encontrem-nas!

- Mas para que lado nós vamos?

- Essa parte da barreira é reta, o que significa que tem uma estatueta em sua direita e uma na sua esquerda, escolha um lado, não importa, apenas ache-a!  
Eles assentiram e cada um tomou um lado, Harry foi para o fim do salão, procurando andar próximo as paredes, com medo de se chocar com a barreira, quando chegou no fundo do salão pôs-se a procurar, mas o salão era repleto de nichos nas paredes, pedestais com obras de artes, era difícil decidir qual delas podia ser a estatueta da barreira, continuou procurando incansável por vários e longos minutos e já estava prestes a desistir quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção, dentro de um dos nichos havia uma pequena estatua de não mais de 10 cm de um carneiro de pelos brancos, ele não era nem bonito, era uma obra rústica, sem muito detalhes, mas chamava a atenção naquele mar de tantas obras deslumbrantes, ele era feio demais para estar ali, há não ser que houvesse um motivo por trás disso.

- Cara, que leão mais feio! – resmungou Rony do outro lado do salão, olhando com desgosto para uma estatueta do mesmo tamanho do carneiro.

- O que um dragão em miniatura faz aqui? – perguntou Hermione segundos depois, como um raio a compreensão veio a Harry e ele se inclinou para tocar em seu carneio, suas duvidas foram sanadas, olhou de volta para o salão e viu Rony se inclinando para pegar o seu leão.

- Rony, não o tire do lugar! – ele gritou, mas já era tarde demais, Rony o tirou de seu nicho e logo depois a estatueta começou a brilhar, ainda emitindo aquela luz estranha começou a flutuar, Harry olhou para sua própria estatueta e viu que essa não estava mais no lugar e sim no ar, brilhando tanto quando o leão de Rony e o dragão de Hermione que havia se juntado ao grupo, elas começaram a rodar uma em volta da outra rapidamente, tão rápido que era impossível para olhos humanos enxergarem, logo a luz foi aumentando cegando-os momentaneamente e quando conseguirem enxergar novamente a luz já tinha descido e estava se dissipando mostrando uma incrível e enorme quimera com longas asas os encarando ameaçadoramente.

- O que foi que eu estava pensando afinal? Não seria tão simples como destruir estatuetas! – Harry resmungou e correu em direção aos amigos.

Parou em frente a quimera e fez seus olhos mudarem de cor e forma, a encarando firmemente, mas diferente da quimera de Hogwarts aquela não se curvou, apenas o olhou desdenhosamente como se ele não passasse de um misero inseto...bom, ele ia mostrar o que aquele inseto era capaz de fazer.

- Harry, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony, tremulo ao seu lado, recebendo um sorriso maníaco em resposta.

- Mata-la! – ele respondeu pouco antes da pantera avançar ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

Hermione soltou um grito ao ver aquela fera gigantesca indo na direção do moreno com dentes arreganhados, como se estivesse prestes a devorá-lo, mas Harry apenas aumentou seu sorriso e pos o braço em frente ao corpo numa espécie de escudo, o monstro abocanhou seu braço e dessa vez quem gritou foi Rony, mas Harry não pareceu se importar, apenas balançou o braço como se tentasse espantar uma mosca insistente e chutou com força a barriga do animal que voou alguns metros soltando seu braço e ganindo de dor. Porem quando ela se recuperou parecia ainda mais furiosa que antes.

Avançou no primeiro que viu, Rony, por um momento Harry achou que o ruivo não ia reagir e se deixar ser atingido, mas rapidamente suas preocupações passaram quando viu o ruivo agarrar a cabeça do animal, evitando que ele lhe abocanhasse o ombro, a quimera botava força, mas Rony parecia disposto a evitar ter metade de seu braço arrancado fora, foi quando viu um pontinho laranja se projetando no meio da garganta da fera, um segundo depois potentes chamas laranjas iam em direção a Rony, que só não foi queimado por uma rápida intervenção de Hermione que o 'puxou' em sua direção usando telecinese.

Aproveitando a distração de ambos a quimera saltou em direção a eles, ambos arregalaram os olhos antes de se jogaram pros lados, Hermione que tinha reagido primeiro conseguiu se afastar enquanto rolava como uma bola, Rony porem não conseguiu evitar ser atingido pelo rabo grosso da quimera, ferindo-se com os enormes espinhos.

- _Black Flammen_ - Harry berrou enquanto chamas negras que atingiram em cheio a quimera, que berrou e rolou pelo chão, tentando apagar as chamas, Harry se desapontou porem, ao ver que quase não a tinha ferido.  
A quimera avançou mais uma vez em Harry, mais parou, flutuando no ar, parecendo surpresa, ela lutava para se libertar de alguma coisa e quando olhou na direção de Hermione percebeu que era ela que mantinha o bicho preso, logo o bicho soltou o ar, esganiçado, Hermione estava tentando sufocá-lo com telecinese, mas aquilo pareceu enfurecer a fera, que começou a usar força para se libertar, Hermione ainda tentou, mas ainda não era forte o suficiente, com um rugido a fera soltou-se de sua prisão e o coice daquela mudança de situação empurrou Hermione que bateu com força contra um pilar deixando escapar um gemido de dor, desmaiando logo em seguida.

- Parece que somos só eu e você agora – ele disse, como se a quimera pudesse entende-lo.

Como que em respondendo a quimera abriu suas longas asas e levantou vôo fazendo Harry quase rir desdenhoso, era assim que ela pretendia ter uma vantagem sobre ele? Tomando um rápido impulso Harry pulou, mas foi muito mais longe do que qualquer outro humano e quando estava na altura que o monstro tinha tomado duas enormes e belas asas surgiram de suas costas, ele bateu-as uma vez pra se estabilizar e riu, o ar sempre tinha sido o domínio dele.  
Raivosa a quimera foi em sua direção tentando atingi-lo com garras e dentes, em contra partida Harry desferia rápidos socos e chutes em todo o corpo da pantera, que praticamente não se abalava, mesmo assim Harry foi capaz de notar que seu ponto fraco era a parte de seu corpo que era o carneiro, por isso Harry estava sempre tentando atingi-la naquele lugar, infelizmente para isso precisou abrir sua guarda o que lhe rendeu alguns ferimentos em seu peito e braços, mas ele não ligava, já que os cortes fechavam quase no mesmo momento que eram feitos. Quando conseguiu desferir um potente soco no focinho da fera ela lhe acertou com o rabo no peito abrindo um longe corte que o fez gemer, mas que só lhe enfureceu.

Depois de mais um longe tempo no ar a quimera voltou pro chão, ferida e cansada, parte de sua asa estava amassada e seu rabo estava torto e faltando alguns espinhos, de suas patas dianteiras e de seu focinho pingava sangue, Harry não estava em melhor estado, suas asas também estavam tortas e muitas de suas penas brancas haviam sido arrancadas brutalmente, seu braço e seu peito feridos respectivamente pela boca e rabo da quimera ainda não estavam completamente curados o que o estava atrapalhando, a quimera era rápida e muito maior que ele, e isso não o estava ajudando nem um pouco.  
Depois de um longo minuto se encarando Harry tornou a levantar vôo, a quimera levantou a enorme cabeça, procurando-o com os olhos, mas nada enchergou, o garoto tinha sumido, nem mesmo o movimento de suas asas fazia barulho, o bicho virou-se para todos os lados, sempre a procura do moreno, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum, foi quando sentiu um peso sobre seu lombo, Harry sorriu maldoso, voltando a se tornar visível.

- _Blades of death_ - ele sussurrou apontando a mão para baixo, imediatamente, milhares de pequenas laminas douradas foram em direção a quimera, pequenas como uma agulha, afiada como uma katana, Harry só teve tempo de pular do lombo do animal antes que o sangue sujasse ainda mais suas roupas.

E mesmo assim aquelw bicho demoníaco continuava vivo, ele bufou, bom, não havia outro modo, ele ia apelar.

Logo suas asas sumiram, só para dar lugar a outras, maiores e ameaçadores que venho acompanhada de um corpo musculoso e mortal, logo a quimera encarava o maior dragão que ela já tinha visto, ela ainda tentou atacar e morder o rabo do rival, mas este apenas o moveu lhe desferindo um potente golpe que a fez voar vários metros, parando por fim quando bateu fortemente na parede, mesmo assim ela levantou, cambaleante e ferida, ela ia continuar protegendo o mapa mesmo quase morta?

Bom, isso não o dava outra opção, ele iria matá-la.

Quando a quimera avançou mais uma vez em sua direção foi para encontrar a morte certa, Harry ainda em forma de dragão abocanhou sua cabeça e a apertou só largando-a quando tinha certeza que seu crânio tinha rachado.  
Ela tinha lutado bravamente, mas ja devia saber que não seria capaz de derrotar Harry Potter.

- Você tentou – ele falou quando voltou ao normal, como se a quimera pudesse ouvi-lo.

Com um rápido feitiço Harry fez suas vestes se repararem e sumiu com o sangue nelas, depois virou para a grande estatua do deus grego, onde os olhos da águia parecia mais vivos que nunca, o caminho estava livre.

- Não acredito que você é um sombra e não me contou! – Cássia esbravejou pra cima de Diego assim que entrou no quarto do hotel onde eles haviam se instalado aquela noite.

- Eu não achei que isso fosse importante – ele suspirou, sentando-se numa grande poltrona que havia ali.

- Podia até não ser Diego, mas eu contei o meu segredo será que machucaria contar o seu pelo menos por educação?

- É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo meu nome! – essa foi a resposta que recebeu, Cássia se surpreendeu com aquele comentário fora de hora, ele tinha razão, já fazia um tempo que ela parava de pensar nele como 'o assassino' e passara a pensar nele como 'Santos', mas ultimamente ele era apenas 'o Diego' mas mesmo assim nunca expôs aquilo em palavras, realmente era sua primeira vez falando com ele com tamanha intimidade, quando ele desde sempre lhe chamava de Cássia ou de um apelido pitoresco que ela passara a gostar.

- Eu estou falando serio aqui! – ela disse tentando esconder a surpresa, mas acho que isso não funcionou levando em conta o sorriso de vitoria preso no rosto do companheiro de aventuras/torturas.

- Eu também – ele respondeu o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios e pela primeira vez desde o começo daquilo tudo ela percebeu que ele era um homem bonito, assim que percebeu o que acabara de pensar se repreendeu mentalmente.

- Qual o seu poder? – ela perguntou, vendo que não tinha como vencer aquela batalha e tentando evitar pensamentos inadequados.

- Mostre algo, qualquer coisa, qualquer movimento, mas algo que só você sabe ou tenha plena certeza que eu não sei fazer – ela pensou sobre aquilo durante um tempo, algo que ele não soubesse fazer? Como num estalo a resposta certa lhe veio a cabeça, num dos dias em que eles ainda estavam seguindo o comensal eles passaram em frente a um circo fazendo Diego resmungar que odiava circos, especialmente os palhaços, segundo ele 'quem não sabe fazer nada leciona, quem não sabe lecionar ensina musculação e quem nem isso sabe fazer vai ser palhaço em circo com suas bolinhas coloridas' ...Diego não sabia fazer malabarismo, ela ficara surpresa na hora, imaginando que assassino que se preze não sabia fazer malabarismo, mas acabou esquecendo daquilo.

Puxou sua varinha e conjurou três bolinhas, uma de cada cor e quando tinha certeza que Diego estava olhando começou a jogá-las para cima e voltar a pega-las rapidamente, hora ou outra passando uma das bolinhas por debaixo da perna, num malabarismo simples, mas perfeito.

Tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo quando tinha começado a se isolar no quarto por causa de suas incomodas visões, ficava horas trancada no quarto sem nada o que fazer, olhando o teto, entediada, ate que um dia amassou uma folha de pergaminho e passou a jogá-la para cima consecutivamente, depois de um tempo acrescentou mais uma, e mais outra... e durante muito tempo aquilo fora a única diversão que tivera.

Depois de alguns minutos acabou seu pequeno showzinho e parou, olhando para o assassino, ele suspirou frustrado e levantou-se pedindo as bolinhas, mesmo sem entender Cássia passou-lhe o material pedido e viu com espanto quando o moreno começou a fazer malabarismo, de modo exemplar, ficou assim por mais um tempo antes de parar e olhar para ela seriamente.

- Esse é meu poder...digo, imitar tudo que vejo, não fazer malabarismo – ele voltou a se sentar e suspirou, parecendo cansado – a parte do meu cérebro responsável por assimilar e imitar movimentos é imensamente superior há de qualquer outro, uma pessoa normal precisa repetir a mesma coisa repetidas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir fazer aquilo com total perfeição – há não ser que a coisa seja relativamente fácil – eu não, tudo que eu vejo, independente de ser um golpe de kung fu ou uma careta realmente feiosa é copiada por meu cérebro que imediatamente 'programa' meu corpo fazê-lo da mesma maneira, tudo que eu já cozinhei na vida foi parando em frente a televisão ligado num programa de culinária enquanto deixava meu corpo fazer todo o trabalho, eu sou o discípulo perfeito, porque não preciso de mais de uma demonstração para aprender o que fazer.

'Quando descobri sobre esse meu poder aluguei diversos filmes de ação vendo todos os movimentos dos atores, assimilando, aprendendo, imitando, eu sabia que tudo aquilo era uma farsa, e que era necessário ferros e cabos para fazê-los se movimentar daquela maneira, mas meu corpo não, tudo que os caras faziam com a ajuda de efeitos artificiais eu aprendia a fazer de verdade, eu aprendi a lutar da maneira mais podre possível.

Quando achei que filmes de ação não era o suficiente comecei a viajar pelo mundo, desafiando os mais fortes mestres das mais diversas categorias de luta, do simples karate ate lutas tailandesas, eu ia lá e servia de saco de porrada, fazia o cara me bater a vontade, não levantando um só dedo para me defender ou revidar, me movendo apenas quando percebia que o cara estava ficando entediado ou quando eles achavam que eu não estava mais em condições de continuar 'lutando', eu fazia o cara aplicar todos seus golpes em mim, ate mesmo os mais secretos e quando eles achavam que eu já estava morto eu levantava e surpreendia o cara derrotando-lhe com seus próprios movimentos, eu sempre saia dos lugares completamente fudido e sem conseguir me movimentar direito por pelo menos um mês, mas pelo menos eu já tinha conseguido um arsenal completo de todo uma cultura marcial e isso em menos de 24 horas, alem de normalmente ganhar uma boa grana'

Quando Diego acabou seu relato o queixo da mulher estava no chão de tão surpresa que se encontrava, o poder do homem a sua frente era incrível.

- Uau! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- É, eu sei.

Acordou seus amigos com um 'enervate' e tratou de leve seus ferimentos com feitiços de cura simples, apenas o suficiente para fazê-los se levantar e permanecer em pé sem ajuda. Depois com eles em seu encalço ele seguiu até a enorme estatua de Zeus, ultrapassando o lugar onde outrora ficara a Barreira Divina sem problema, já estava pensando num modo de como subir aquela enorme estatua e pegar o pergaminho no bico da águia quando o pássaro dos olhos vivos abriu suas enormes asas e piscou olhando diretamente para eles, com suaves bater de asas ela voou pousando no joelho do deus grego, nem nunca deixar de olhar para eles, Rony ao seu lado parecia completamente assustado enquanto Hermione era a fascinação em pessoa.

- Harry Potter, você lutou contra nosso defensor e venceu-o – uma voa grossa, suave e quase divina chegou ate seus ouvidos, olharam para o rosto da estatua de Zeus, mas ele permanecia imóvel, foi então que perceberam que a voz vinha da imensa águia vermelha. Quando ouviu aquilo Rony olhou mais uma vez para quimera morta no chão, coisa que vinha fazendo desde que acordara, se indagando como o amigo conseguira matá-la, se amaldiçoando por ter desmaiado. – Nesse momento sua guarda esta baixa e eu poderia investir contra você rapidamente, matando-o com apenas um movimento, mas nunca faria isso porque você é digno de levar o mapa, não por ter matado nosso guardião, mas por ter evitado fazer isso até o ultimo momento.

Com mais algumas batidas de asas a enorme águia vermelha saiu do joelho da estatua e planou até ficar numa altura que pudesse encarar Harry olho no olho e em nenhum momento Harry piscou ou engoliu em seco, o que pareceu agradar o enorme pássaro de pedra.

- Leve Harry Potter, o fragmento do mapa lhe pertence agora – ela disse abrindo o bico deixando o pergaminho cair na mão – já estendida - de Harry.  
- Obrigado – ele respondeu num tom respeitoso, mas o pássaro não lhe respondeu, apenas voou de volta pra seu lugar no ombro de Zeus voltando a sua imobilidade original.

Com uma curiosidade que não lhe pertencia o garoto abriu o mapa, um pergaminho velho e encardido e olhou-o com expectativa, obviamente o pergaminho não tinha uma trilha que você deveria seguir ou um grande X em cima do lugar onde o tesouro estaria enterrado, isso pareceu desapontar Rony, que olhava curioso pro mapa por cima de seu ombro, mas interessou Hermione do mesmo modo que lhe enteressara, o pedaçao de pergaminho não continha nada mais que números...coordenadas talvez, estava prestes a fechar o mapa quando algo lhe chamou a atenção, ali espremido no canto do papel tinha uma frase bastante peculiar:

_Para me tocar o céu deverá tocar sem nunca sair do chão_

Era uma frase curiosa, e o melhor de tudo era que não fazia a mínima idéia do que aquilo poderia significar, bom, não importava, deixaria para pensar naquilo mais tarde, no conforto de uma confortável cadeira no salão comunal enquanto o calor da lareira lhe aquecia a pele fria do banho relaxante que tomaria quando chegasse ao castelo.

Harry sorriu e deu meia volta - sendo de imediato seguido por Rony e Hermione - andando em direção a saída do templo enquanto guardava o pedaço do mapa com segurança dentro do bolso interno do seu casaco.

Agora sua maior prioridade era chegar a Hogwarts e levar seus amigos para a enfermaria onde receberia um melhor tratamento, depois disso ele sumira por algumas horas enquanto se certificava que manteria o mapa escondido e bastante seguro, protegido por centenas de feitiços de proteção, quem sabe ele não faria sua própria Barreira Divina para proteger o mapa? Uma que não fosse de tão fácil destruição.

Ele sorriu de novo, parando em frente ao templo, para admira-lo pela – quem sabe – ultima vez.

Deu as costas ao templo e a tudo que ele guardava e/ou representava, fosse informações preciosas de tempos antigos, o resquício da fé de milhares, obras de arte belíssimas, uma quimera morta, ou duas estatuas que pareciam vivas, sabendo que uma realmente estava.

Tinha vencido uma pequena batalha, mas a caça ao tesouro estava apenas começando e ele tinha certeza, o premio para quem a vencesse, seria o melhor de todos.


	7. Provocação

A brisa suave da noite bateu em seu rosto e bagunçou ainda mais seu cabelo, mas nem isso não conseguiu mudar a expressão seria no rosto de Harry Potter, porque ele sabia que só se libertaria daquela seriedade que lhe tomara quando terminasse sua missão.

Tinham chegado a Hogwarts há algumas horas e Harry imediatamente deixou Rony e Hermione na enfermaria, tinha curado grande parte dos ferimentos dos amigos anteriormente, mas mesmo assim tinha preferido deixá-los na mão de uma profissional, e quanto Madame Promfey perguntou a origem dos poucos ferimentos que restavam no corpo dos dois Harry limitou-se a responder a verdade.

"Brigaram por causa de um pedaço de pergaminho"

As brigas entre Rony e Hermione não eram novidade para ninguém, então não seria surpresa alguma se eles um dia decidissem empunhar as varinhas um contra o outro, provavelmente foi isso que a enfermeira pensou, o que não aborrecia em nada a Harry, já que escondia o verdadeiro sentido da frase.

Depois que seus amigos já estavam devidamente salvos na enfermaria seguiu para o salão comunal, onde pode tomar um banho quente e vestir roupas novas, não demorou muito para Stella e Vinicius aparecerem.

- Você conseguiu! – Stella gritou jogando-se em cima dele e ele não teve como não rir da careta com a qual Vinicius lhe presenteou.

- Como você sabe? Ele ainda nem disse nada! – Vinicius tinha dito, mal humorado, quando Stella finalmente soltou o moreno.

- Eu vi! – ela respondeu fazendo biquinho.

- Pena que você também não viu que tinha uma quimera louca por sangue pronta pra me atacar quando eu chegasse lá – Harry reclamou, sentando-se na cama.

- Tinha? – Stella pareceu surpresa.

- Ah é, e o bicho quebrou meu braço – Harry falou bastante insatisfeito.

- Falando desse jeito quando me convence de que você realmente se importou com isso! – riu Vinicius.

- Hey, quebrar o braço é sempre ruim! – Harry reclamou, dessa vez de verdade.

- Para pessoas que não podem regenerá-lo rapidamente! – disse Vinicius ainda rindo – mas não era disso que eu falava, quis dizer que você não se importou com o fato de ter uma quimera há sua espera.

- Não, não no começo – confessou o moreno – mas ela machucou o Rony e a Hermione.

- Porque foi mesmo que você os levou? Sabia que eles sairiam feridos, eles não estavam prontos – Stella perguntou curiosa, sentando-se na cama em frente à cama onde Harry estava sentado.

- Claro que sabia, e eu nem precisava de suas visões para isso, mas o que eu queria era fazer _eles_ saberem disso.

- Não entendi! – exclamou Vinicius deitando-se na cama de Dino.

- Rony e Hermione aprenderam como controlar seus poderes, e até que bastante rápido, e isso é bom, muito bom, o problema é que eles não sabem como _usar_ esses poderes, o que torna seus incríveis poderes praticamente inúteis numa batalha, eu sabia disso, vocês sabiam disso, mas eram eles que precisavam perceber sobre esse detalhe, estamos os ensinado todo tipo de magia, mas na hora do combate eles esqueceram de empunhar suas varinhas, porque estão super confiantes que seus poderes seriam suficiente, foi por isso que eu os levei e não vocês nessa luta, porque eu queria que eles reconhecessem uma verdade que todos já sabiam.

- Você é mal Harry – Vinicius sussurrou.

- Eu não sou mal, eu sou apenas um bom mestre, agora vamos, estou morto de fome. – e depois disso eles seguiram para o salão principal, com as barrigas vazias e as bocas cheia de água.

E agora estava ali, caminhando pelos jardins, tendo como sua única companhia o gato preto que caminhava a seu lado, quase invisível na escuridão da noite, se alguém olhasse pela janela nesse menino, não veria nada mais que um garoto com insônia, andando sem destino pelos jardins, mas esse alguém estaria redondamente enganado, Harry tinha um destino, a se tinha e esse destino estava começando a tomar formas a sua frente.

Parou ao lado de uma enorme pedra, na qual o gato rapidamente subiu e encarou o Salgueiro Lutador, imóvel a sua frente, parecendo quase uma arvore indefesa, olhou para Davis e ele retribuiu o olhar, quase como se perguntasse o que ele ia fazer, exatamente como Edwiges costumava fazer, por um momento sentira saudade sua coruja branca como a neve, tinha dado ela a Sirius quando este passara a ensinar em Hogwarts, como um modo de fazer o padrinho sempre se lembrar dele e também porque Edwiges passara a ser inútil para ele, ter uma coruja tão chamativa como a dele não era bom para seus negócios, Edwiges estava melhor com Sirius.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa, espantando os pensamentos indevidos e quase riu de si mesmo, o que lhe dera para começar a pensar na sua antiga coruja nessa hora?

David miou e Harry sorriu para ele, fazendo-lhe um carinho atrás da orelha, fazendo o gato ronronar, fechando os olhos belos olhos azuis, continuou acariciando o gato por mais um tempo, ate que a arvore remexeu-se com o passar de mais uma brisa lembrando a Harry o porquê viera até ali, colocou a mão no bolso interno no casaco que usava, sentindo o peso do mapa ali, sorriu.

- Me deseje sorte David – sussurrou Harry recebendo um prolongado miado em resposta, sorriu enquanto andava em direção a arvore.

Voltou a parar a poucos passos da arvore e depois de soltar um suspiro prolongado deu mais um passo, imediatamente um enorme tronco veio a sua direção fazendo-o pular para o alto antes de ser atingido.

Sorriu trocista quando um tronco veio com a intenção de acerta-lhe enquanto ele ainda estava no ar, dando um mortal ele desviou-se do dita cujo antes de pousar no chão somente para voltar a se desviar de outro galho assassino.

Precisou dar uma serie de cambalhotas para trás para evitar uma seqüência de golpes que vinha com o propósito de arrancar suas cabeças, dando uma gargalhada divertida Harry convocou suas asas e subiu, mesmo assim a arvore continuou tentando mata-lo o que só o fazia sorrir com gosto e gargalhar uma ou duas vezes, desceu novamente e correu em direção ao castelo enquanto a arvore inteira se dobrava para tentar atingi-lo, quase conseguiu, Harry se mantendo ileso apenas por alguns metros, levantou vôo novamente dando um mortal no ar para alcançar a outra extremidade da arvore e jogou as asas para trás, voltando a descer com toda a velocidade, de suas mãos surgiu uma bola azulada de energia que foi ate o chão em alta velocidade e atingiu um nó entre as raízes da arvore, imediatamente ela voltou a seu lugar, completamente paralisada.

Harry sorriu satisfeito pousando no chão suavemente, recolhendo as asas para o lado de seu corpo, agachou-se e com um encantamento simples fez um monte de terra elevar-se formando um pequeno buraco ao lado de uma grossa raiz do carvalho, sustentando a massa de terra no ar puxou o pergaminho no bolso do casaco que usava e com mais um encantamento protegeu o pergaminho de qualquer dano que pudesse ter, alem de botar outro feitiço para mãos curiosas, por fim enterrou com cuidado o pergaminho no buraco no chão e tapou-o com a terra que ainda sustentava, apalpando o montinho com a mão para deixá-la no nível do chão.

Por fim levantou-se e seguiu para a pedra onde tinha deixado David, onde naquele momento seu mestre lhe encarava com aqueles incríveis e assustadores olhos azuis.

- Acha que o mapa ficara seguro ai? – ele perguntou, a voz grave fazendo os ossos de Harry vibrarem.

- Acredite em mim mestre, não há lugar mais seguro em Hogwarts do que embaixo das raízes do Salgueiro Lutador.

- Se você diz – ele concordou pulando da enorme pedra e começando a andar ao lado do pupilo – mas Harry, você não precisava fazer todo aquele espetáculo se a única coisa que você precisava fazer para parar aquela arvore assassina era bater naquele nó! Um galhinho teria adiantado!

- Claro que teria, mas se eu tivesse feito isso não teria sido tão divertido – o homem parou onde estava olhando para Harry com uma expressão horrorizada.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Eu criei um monstro! – ele disse com uma voz forçadamente afetada, Harry riu voltando a andar na direção ao castelo, sendo seguido de perto pelo por David.

* * *

Harry revirou os olhos quando o estômago de Vinicius roncou de novo.

- Será que dá pra controlar sua barriga Vinicius? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Estou com fome Harry, não há nada que eu possa fazer, há não ser comer obviamente – ele respondeu.

- Ou encher sua cara de porrada ate você desmaiar, também é uma opção – ele revidou sarcástico.

- isso não vai me fazer parar de ter fome.

- Isso vai te fazer parar de reclamar de fome, o que me convém – Harry disse incomodado no momento em que entravam no salão principal.

- Estresse faz mal pro coração e causa rugas Harry, você não quer ter rugas quer? – Vinicius perguntou, obviamente zoando.

- Oh meu Deus, é mesmo, o que seria de mim caso eu tivesse rugas? Tenho que parar de me estressar senão nem mesmo todos aqueles cremes caros vão funcionar – zoou Harry com uma voz meticulosamente afeminada.

- Há! Eu sabia! – berrou Vinicius.

- Então é bom você saber que eu enfiarei sua cara no mingau quente se você não parar de me encher – resmungou Harry como resposta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, parei – Vinicius concordou mesmo que tivesse soltado um muxoxo.

- Stella, sabe me dizer quando Rony e Hermione saem da enfermaria? – perguntou Harry virando-se para a menina loira.

- Já saíram logo eles estarão aqui – respondeu ela enquanto levava muito calmamente uma torrada até a boca.

Menos de um minuto depois a porta do salão principal se abriram para dar passagem para Rony e Hermione, Rony andava estranhamente reto, conseqüência das bandagens em seu tórax, Hermione por sua vez usava uma fina bandagem na testa, quase completamente camuflada pelos longos cabelos.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou senta-se a mesa.

- Bom dia, fico feliz em vê-los bem!

- Sim, pelo que Madame Pomfrey falou os ferimentos o nosso estado esta estável já que parece que fomos parcialmente curados antes de receber seus cuidados – Hermione contou enquanto servia-se.

- Não entendi muito o que ela falou, mas se não me engano meu estado era o pior, meus ferimentos eram mais graves e os cortes mil vezes mais profundos – continuou Rony.

- Levando em conta que foi atingido em cheio pela cauda do bicho já é uma tremenda sorte você ter sobrevivido – Harry comentou comendo calmamente.

- O que eu devo a você e...droga! – ele xingou alto fazendo algumas pessoas olharem torto em sua direção.

- O que houve? O corte abriu? – perguntou Vinicius preocupado, Rony lançou um suspiro cansado.

- Não – então levantando a mão ele mostrou a colher de prata que pegou para se servir e com espanto os amigos a viram dobrado ao meio com a marca perfeita do dedo de Ron talhada ali. – desde que eu sai da enfermaria que eu percebi que não consigo mais me controlar, o mais simples e inofensivo gesto torna-se perigoso, não importa o quão fraco eu encoste nos objetos eles sempre acabam danificados, não agüento mais! – ele olhou para Harry como que a procura de ajuda, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que no rosto do amigo havia apenas um sorriso satisfeito.

- Achei mesmo que isso iria acontecer – ele disse genuinamente feliz – a tendência agora é piorar, mas não se preocupe, eu já tomei minhas providencias, você não mais destruirá talheres Rony – ainda sorrindo ele colocou a mão no bolso tirando duas luvas negras da mão – aqui, coloque-as. – ele disse entregando-as a Rony que as vestiu imediatamente enquanto flexionava os dedos repetidamente, nas mãos de Rony as luvas pareciam brilhar tanto como se fossem jóias que ele usasse não apenas tecido, do tipo que não tinha dedos a luva era quase completamente negra entretanto as bordas eram de fios de prata alem de possuir um detalhe especial, na parte da palma da mão uma lua crescente se destacava no tecido negro, parecendo tão bela e brilhante quando o próprio astro.

- Mas porque isso Har... – ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta quando uma sensação de fraqueza tomou conta dele, sentia suas forças serem drenadas quase como se um vampiro estivesse lhe sugando todo o sangue, tão rápido quanto veio à sensação passou.

- Essas não são luvas normais Ron, alem de extremamente pesadas elas possuem uma característica peculiar, elas tem o poder de sugar metade de sua força, de drenar-lhe quase que por completo, eu mandei que fosse desenvolvida especialmente para você, pensei em fazê-lo usar pesos, mas a quantidade necessária para lhe drenar seria grande demais para esconder numa peça que chamasse a atenção, depois pensei numa jóia que tem um pode semelhante ao das luvas, mas a jóia drena o poder de somente uma parte do corpo e não sei o que chamaria mais atenção, você coberto de jóias ou carregando pesos, por fim manter confeccionar essas luvas baseando-me num colar imensamente poderoso, esse aqui – ele disse puxando por debaixo da blusa um colar com uma corrente de ouro fina que segurava uma lua crescente igual às bordadas em sua luva, também de ouro – só que o colar, diferente de sua luva suga poder e não força – ele voltou a guardar o colar por debaixo das vestes direcionando a Rony um olhar profundo – escute com atenção Ron, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma retire essas luvas, há não ser que seja estritamente necessário, você já extremamente forte com elas, sem elas a força que você teria seria absurda, principalmente depois do treinamento que pretendo realizar com vocês, essas luvas são sua proteção, e a proteção de seus futuros adversários, portando só retire-as Rony quando souber que não conseguira vencer com elas entendeu? – sem conseguir proferir mais nenhuma palavra Rony apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Hermione estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando o correio coruja chegou, transformando o salão numa chuva de cartas. A coruja que sempre trazia seu profeta diário pousou em sua frente e alçou vôo novamente depois que Hermione depositou na bolsinha que carregava os 5 nuques que pagava o jornal, abriu o jornal no meio sem deixar de notar o sorriso de satisfação do amigo moreno, decidindo ignorar aquela estranha atitude começou a ler a matéria da primeira capa, imediatamente entendeu o porquê de Harry sorrir tanto.

_Descoberto o templo perdido de Zeus_

_Apos anos de especulação sobre sua real localização e apos muita discussão sobre a veracidade de sua existência, o templo de Zeus foi descoberto na manha de ontem por alguns arqueólogos._

_Apos um exame rápido, foi constatado a importância da descoberta, o templo de Zeus e conhecido por guardar alguns segredos sobre a vida na Grécia na época em que foi construída, sua grandiosidade é inegável e sua beleza é com perdão do trocadilho, divina. Para os pesquisadores a muito que datar e descobrir sobre essa obra prima da engenharia humana, mas o que se sabe e que o templo possui alguns pergaminhos e escritas na parede, mostrando a sua importância histórica._

_Esperamos que com tanto acervo mágico e cultural a comunidade bruxa tenha a oportunidade de aprender com os antigos e crescer em seu modo de agir e pensar._

_Thais Smit_

- Harry! Você deixou o templo exposto! – Hermione murmurou chocada para Harry.

- Não exatamente, grande parte dos feitiços de defesa do templo estava destinada a proteger o pergaminho e não o templo propriamente dito, quando o pergaminho foi levado tais feitiços se dissiparam, deixando apenas os mais primordiais, o que torna o templo tão bem protegido quando Hogwarts, eu apenas dissipei os feitiços de ilusão, acho que não seria justo esconder tamanho tesouro do nosso povo não?

- Deixa de ser falso Harry, todo mundo sabe que você só fez isso para provocar Voldemort – Stella ralhou – já que agora ele esta mais que ciente que aquilo que lhe interessava não está mais no Templo. – Harry levantou as mãos pro alto e sorriu.

- O que posso fazer se eu gosto de brincar?

- Louco!

* * *

- Harry? – perguntou Hermione pouco tempo depois de ter desabado numa cadeira depois de uma cansativa maratona de exercícios.

- Sim?

- Para que foi tudo isso? – ela perguntou ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Também quero saber – resmungou Rony esparramado no tapete, tão vivo quanto um cadáver pode ser. Harry fechou o livro que lia calmamente, retirou os óculos, que agora só usava para ler e encarou os amigos

- Eu não se vocês perceberam, mas vocês tomaram uma bela surra da quimera – Rony gemeu lembrando dos ferimentos recentemente curados – e eu não se vocês lembram que vocês se comprometeram a me ajudar, bom, eu vou dizer uma coisinha a vocês, _vocês são fracos, _imensamente, eu estava treinando vocês para que combinassem suas novas habilidades para lutar, habilidades físicas, mágicas e sombrias, bom, vocês não fizeram nada disso, apenas foram lá confiando em suas novas habilidades de sombras e perderam, esqueceram de sua magia, esqueceram de seu novo potencial físico, bom, deixe que eu deixe uma coisa bem clara aqui, esquecer qualquer dessas coisas no campo de batalha é igual à morte, entenderam? – a única coisa que eles conseguiram fazer foi acenar afirmativamente, com as gargantas secas demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra – Bom!

- Sabemos o quao fracos nós somos - sussurrou Hermione, ainda nao completamente recuperada - por causa de nossa fraqueza voce teve que lutar sozinho contra aquele monstro, sentimos muito, você nos levou lá para ajudar, no final acabamos atrapalhando.

- Que bom que vocês entenderam isso, o Harry é um homem poderoso – disse Vinicius fazendo umas de suas famosas aparições – para lutar ao lado dele vocês também tem que ter poder!

- E você tem? – perguntou Rony agressivo, deixando seu ego tomar conta, Vinicius sorriu.

- Se não tivesse não estaria vivo até hoje.

- Qual seu poder Vini? A Stella nós falou o dela, mas não sabemos exatamente qual o seu – questionou Hermione.

- Eu sou a pessoa mais próxima que você vai achar de um 'sombra' Hermione – ele disse sorrindo antes de desaparecer novamente, deixando duas pessoas confusas.

- A questão aqui – começou Harry recobrando a atenção dos amigos – vocês ainda tem muito o que aprender, por isso eu reformulei todo o plano de treinamento de vocês, a partir de hoje vocês vão treinar com diferentes mestres sombras que lhe ensinaram diferentes táticas de combate, e quando eu digo mestres eu estou obviamente me incluindo.

Aquilo fez Rony e Hermione se surpreenderem, nunca desde que começara a treinarem Harry levantou-se daquela poltrona para lhes ensinar alguma coisa, sempre ali, acariciando seu gato ou lendo um livro, ora ou outra ele desviava seus olhos de sua tarefa e repreendia aos gritos um movimento errado com a varinha, ou até mesmo gritava para que eles corressem mais rápido, mas nunca, e eu repito, nunca, ele tinha ensinado diretamente a eles, tudo que eles tinham aprendido até agora tinha saído da boca de Stella ou Vinicius.

- Você é bastante poderoso não é Harry? – perguntou Rony sentando-se no tapete, obviamente interessado.

- Sim, um pouquinho – ele respondeu começando uma caricia ritmada em David que tinha pulado em seu colo

- Uma pessoa um 'pouquinho' forte não precisaria usar um colar que suga poder mágico Harry – brigou Hermione se endireitando no sofá

- Você notou – ele sorriu puxando o colar de meia lua por dentro das roupas – vamos apenas dizer que meu dom é um pouquinho problemático, se não fosse esse colar eu estaria seriamente enrascado – ele sorriu pro colar como se sorrisse para uma criança.

- Agora que penso nisso Harry, você, assim como o Vinicius nunca nos contou qual seu poder

- Vocês vão saber na hora certa, agora é melhor descansarem, amanha começa o novo treinamento – Harry disse levantando-se da poltrona e dirigindo-se a porta.

- Espera! – gritou Rony – quem vai nos treinar amanha? – o sorriso demoníaco que Harry deu fez Rony não querer mais saber da resposta.

- Sirius!

* * *

O jornal pegou fogo em suas mãos assim que acabou de ler a matéria, a raiva queimava em suas veias, parecia aumentar o já terrível escuro daquele lugar e fazia seus amedrontadores olhos vermelhos ainda piores.

Ele tinha conseguido! Harry Potter tinha conseguido, ele estava a um passo a frente dele e o pior, ele sabia disso

Lorde Voldemort gritou, expondo no berro todo sua raiva, e quem ouviu o grito tremeu, imaginando o motivo de tanta fúria, e pior, o causador de tanta raiva, que Deus abençoasse tal alma abandonada.

- Mendes! – gritou o Lorde para o nada, segundos depois o comensal entrava pela porta, ajoelhando-se em seguida – já viu as noticias de hoje?

- Sim senhor! O templo foi achado – ele levantou a cabeça e encarou seu Lorde – mandei uma equipe conferir o lugar senhor, o mapa não esta mais lá, sinto muito.

- Maldito! Maldito Harry Potter – gritou Voldemort para os ares, enquanto as chamas da lareira explodiam negras – precisamos recuperar aquele mapa!

- Mi lorde? – perguntou Mendes se encolhendo.

- O que é?

- Eu sugiro que partamos em busca do outro pedaço do mapa senhor – o olhar maligno que foi dirigido para ele fez o comensal tremer – lutar pelo pedaço perdido somente atrasaria nossas buscas mi lorde, estaríamos tentando roubar somente um pedaço do mapa, que nem ao menos sabemos onde esta enquanto o menino Potter correria o mundo atrás de mais outros, conseguindo aumentar ainda mais a distancia que já tem entre nós, o mais certo agora é continuar procurando os outros pedaços do mapa e deixar que Potter também o faça, no final, ele reunirá os pedaços para nós, o que só vai tornará mais fácil para que nos o roubemos!

- Excelente idéia Mendes! – disse Voldemort sorrindo e o comensal tremeu indeciso de qual fase era o pior, seu mestre feliz ou seu mestre furioso.

- Sim senhor, exatamente por isso que eu já mandei uma nova equipe em busca do segundo pedaço!

- Sempre muito eficiente – elogiou Voldemort – por isso que esta subindo tão rápido entre os homens, logo será um general Mendes, um general!

- Muito obrigado Mi lorde – ele disse beijando a barra de sua roupa, engolindo o bile que já lhe subia pela garganta.

- Está dispensando Mendes, vá curtir as novas mulheres que trouxemos.

- Sim Mi lorde, obrigado Mi lorde – falou o comensal andando para trás em direção à porta, fazendo uma ultima reverencia antes de sair da sala.

Seguiu por todos os numerosos corredores da fortaleza com o queixo erguido, não em direção as masmorras, para 'curtir as novas mulheres', mas sim em direção a seu quarto, o qual rapidamente alcançou, apenas para correr para o banheiro e vomitar até mesmo o que não tinha comido, minutos depois quando a náusea já tinha passado, ele tropeçou até a pia para lavar a boca e depois se olhou no espelho, encarando sua própria figura, tão pálida quanto à morte.

- Está tão envolto do próprio egocentrismo que não vê o que esta bem debaixo de seu nariz – ele sorriu e a imagem refletida no espelho nunca lhe pareceu tão ameaçadora – sua confiança vai sua perdição 'Mi lorde', roubar de Harry Potter ahn? Tolo!

'Espere Voldemort, porque seu fim está chegando'.

Em algum lugar no meio daquela imensa fortaleza negra Voldemort sentiu medo.


	8. Treinando com Sirius

Hermione lançou um olhar assustado a Rony que não parecia estar em melhor estado que ela.

Desde ontem a noite quando Harry tinha lhes avisado sobre o novo treinamento com Sirius que a garoto não vinha conseguindo ter um pensamento que não se encaixasse no status 'apavorante'

Desde que Sirius tinha assumido o cargo como novo professor de DCAT em Hogwarts as pessoas o temiam, primeiro com o medo e a lembrança ainda nítida de que ele já fora um prisioneiro de Azkaban, quando finalmente mostrou ser um cara que merecia respeito e confiança ele também demonstra ser digno de admiração e receio, porque mostrara que alem de um professor muito justo e brincalhão podia ser um cara rancoroso, poderoso e o pior, extremamente impiedoso com aqueles que sabia estarem errados.

Por mais que soubesse que não tinha motivo para ter a ira de Sirius jogada sobre si temia o que o professor podia lhes fazer.

Como que rindo de suas preocupações Sirius entrou na sala no exato momento trancando a porta atrás de si e por fim virando-se para eles com um sorriso perverso.

- O Harry me pediu para lhes ensinar algumas coisinhas, mas não temos tempo para sermos teóricos, então tudo que vocês aprenderem comigo vai ser na pratica – ele sorriu – é melhor vocês usarem tudo o que sabem – então seu sorriso tornou-se demoníaco – se não fizerem não sobreviveram.

A luz acima de suas cabeças piscou e apagou, Ronald olhou para cima surpreso para ver todas as luzes apagando numa seqüência sinistra, a escuridão foi tomando conta da sala, mas não parecia vir da falta de luz, mas sim do próprio Sirius, olhou para ele assustado antes de tudo desaparecer, o sorriso do professor foi a ultima coisa que viu e aquilo não lhe confortou nem um pouco.

Tentou acender sua varinha com um 'lumus' mas não houve efeito nenhum, a varinha acendeu mas não pareceu iluminar nada, olhou para o lado procurando por Hermione, mas não a viu, não foi capaz de ver, tinha a sensação de que não veria nem sua própria mão a um palmo de distancia.

Tinha pretendido dar um passo na direção que tinha visto Sirius pela ultima vez quando um grito fino se fez ouvir. Hermione! Correu em direção ao grito esperando que chegasse a tempo de esmurrar o que é que estivesse atacando a amiga.

- Hermione! – gritou quando foi capaz de distinguir a forma errônea da amiga.

- Rony! – ela gritou de volta.

Correu para mais perto dela e lançou um feitiço cortante numa forma que obviamente não era de Hermione, o que quer que fosse, guinchou e se afastou.

- Tá tudo bem, levanta – ele a puxou pela mão e trouxe a amiga trêmula em direção ao seu corpo – o que era aquilo?

- Não sei, eu estava aqui quando tudo começou a escurecer, procurei por você, mas não te vi, estava começando a me desesperar quando aquilo agarrou meu pé.

- Temos que ficar juntos Mione, juntos completaremos a falta que tivemos! – Hermione acenou afirmativamente apontando a varinha pro nada, enquanto fechava os olhos, procurando se concentrar em seus outros sentidos.

- Rony! A direita! – ela gritou quando ouviu passos vindo na direção do amigo, o amigo largou uma de suas mãos e deu um soco na criatura.

Ficaram em silencio por mais algum tempo até que Hermione sentiu uma mão pegajosa tocar a sua, tentando arrancar sua varinha, com a mão livre lançou um '_incendio' _no atacante, por um momento a luz das chamas iluminou o atacante, mas somente conseguiu ver buracos nos lugares onde deveria estar os olhos daquele que a atacava.

Foi tirada de seu momento de pânico quando ouviu um grito de Rony, um daqueles seres tinha fincado o dente no braço do ruivo num aperto dolorido, gritando o ruivo socava o que quer que lhe atacasse, mas não pareceu funcionar, então Hermione afastou o bicho com um rápido ataque mental.

Arfando Rony deu um breve 'obrigado' antes de voltar a se posicionar nas costas de Hermione, segurando o braço ferido com força, novamente ficaram em silencio, esperando o próximo ataque, mas quando este veio foi com força total, atacando por todos os lados os bichos os arranhavam e mordiam com força, arrancando pedaços de suas peles e carne com cada ferimento, pensando rápido Rony cruzou os braços envolta dos braços de Hermione içando-a no ar, que chutou rapidamente os adversários a sua frente, soltando-se da amiga Rony lançou um feitiço que criou uma barreira de fogo ao seu redor, mas o bichos não pareciam se assustar com aquilo, enquanto continuavam avançando, içando Rony no ar com seu poder Hermione vira-se da maneira que podia no solo, ferindo os bichos com feitiços e chutes, tentando manter-los afastados de si, no ar, Rony usava feitiços de grande potencia, causando vários buracos na multidão que se aproximavam, mas que rapidamente era tapados por mais atacantes que pareciam se multiplicar.

Perdendo a força com a quantidade de ferimentos que já ganhara Hermione voltou a abaixar Rony, arfante, o ruivo ainda tentou afastar mais alguns daqueles seres que se aproximavam, mas eles eram muitos e pareciam não se abalar com nada, logo eles se viram cercados, as varias sombras que representavam os seus atacantes cada vez mais próximas, fechando os olhos, esperando iminente ataque o casal de amigos esperou o triste fim, se surpreendendo quando não veio nenhum ataque.

Arriscando abrir um olho Rony surpreendeu-se ao reparar que não tinha ninguém ao seu redor, e a sala estava novamente iluminada, mostrando-se intacta como se nada ali tivesse ocorrido.

Dominada pelo cansaço e a dor gerada pelos ferimentos Hermione caiu no chão, sentada, arfante e extremamente aliviada, ela não havia morrido! Passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala, a procura de mais um atacante, qualquer um, mas a única coisa que viu foi um Rony extremamente ferido e Sirius, parado no mesmo lugar, como se nunca ao menos tivesse se movido, olhando para eles, agora com um sorriso divertido.

- Parabéns meninos, vocês sobreviveram! – foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de tudo escurecer e ela cair desmaiada no chão, a ultima coisa que viu entretanto foi uma pequena mãozinha pegajosa sendo engolida pelo chão.

* * *

Aparataram num beco escuro, imundo, que era tomado por latas de lixo transbordando e mendigos que não acordaram mesmo com o barulho da aparatação, agarrei-me no braço de Diego e segui-o para fora do beco saindo numa rua quase pior que o lugar onde tinha saído.

Já tinha andado por aqueles lados de Londres em um dos seus casos, mas isso não significava que eu tinha me acostumado com seu aspecto, conhecido como um bairro latino era morada de muitos imigrantes ilegais, onde havia constantes batidas da imigração, ali também morava presos por trafico, prostituas, bêbados e traficantes eram mais numerosos ali que prédios, gritos das prostituas brigando umas com as outras, chamando os homens, junto com os dos bêbados e mendigos pedindo esmola para mais uma bebida misturavam-se com os dos traficantes, na maioria das vezes brigando por ponto com as prostitutas tornavam aquilo ali um verdadeiro inferno.

Diego precisava de informações e como agora eles eram parceiros a mulher precisou acompanhá-lo, quando um mendigo agarrou sua saia pedindo dinheiro soltou um gritinho assustado, imediatamente Diego pisou na mão do homem e mandou ele ficar quieto. Olhou para ele e murmurou um _obrigado, _desviando seu olhar logo em seguida, a algum tempo que vinha reparando em seu belo parceiro, a pele morena e os cabelos negros embora raspados ao estilo militar davam a ele um ar másculo incrível, seu corpo definido e forte estavam me fazendo ter sonhos bastante impróprios durante a noite, sonhos pelos quais eu estava merepreendendo sempre, por isso desviei com tanta pressa meu olhar do rosto de Diego, não confiava em mim mesma o bastante para encarar aquele rosto bonito.

Ele nem sequer desconfiou disso, agradeceu aos céus por Diego não se apegar a detalhes, as coisas com ele eram sempre objetivas. Caminharam mais um pouco pela rua, ate entrarem em um prédio de aspecto sujo por fora, mas a limpeza e organização do lado de dentro surpreenderam a pequena mulher de olhos esverdeados, na recepção jazia um homem de idade e de forte aparência latina.

- Diego, Carlos o espera. – O homem falou em português claro. Cássia abriu um sorriso maroto, ela sabia falar 6 línguas, dentre elas o português.

- Sim, obrigado Fonseca! – Diego começou a subir pelas escadas, já que o elevador trazia os dizeres 'Em manutenção', Cássia não se deixou enganar, sabia bem o que era isso, um truque, só a policia subia pelo elevador.

Acompanhou Diego calada, mesmo quando começou a sentir fadiga pelo numero incalculável de degraus que precisava subir não reclamou, já que Diego parecia não ter se afetado nem um pouco.

- Diego meu amigo. – O tal Carlos, um homem de uns trinta anos, cabelos castanhos assim como seus olhos, corpo largo, pernas grandes e sorriso um tanto infantil e como natural para a situação, eles falavam mais uma vez o português.

- Carlos, como anda os negócios? – o tom de Diego era quase gentil, mas Cássia conseguiu distinguir o leve tom de interesse escondido naquela frase, Diego estava jogando.

- Não muito bem meu amigo, as vendas caíram, os clientes estão com medo de vir aqui – o tal de Carlos disse servindo-se de Whisky e oferecendo um copo a Diego que negou – ultimamente tem aparecido por aqui uns sujeitos estranhos, bastante sinistros, andam sempre encapuzados e usam uma mascara estranha, alem de apontarem um pedaço de graveto para qualquer um que os incomode – Cássia se empertigou ao ouvir aquilo, ali estava sua informação, comensais estavam rondando aquela área. – não parecem excepcionalmente perigosos, mas emanam uma aura de perigo, morte, alem disso muitas vezes quando surgem parece que toda nossa felicidade é tragada fora – dementadores ahn? Harry ia se interessar em saber disso! – as pessoas correm dele como rato de gato meu amigo, não sei se poderei continuar agindo assim.

- Vai se recuperar Carlos, sei que sim! – Diego disse, um sorriso solidário, seus olhos entretanto brilhavam vitoriosos!

- Mas o que faz aqui amigo? – Carlos perguntou bebendo um gole de sua bebida, parecendo finalmente notar Cássia acrescentou com um tom maliciosa, agora em inglês – e essa belezura? Quem é?

- Cássia Jones, minha nova parceira

- Não parece perigosa! – Cássia sentiu vontade de socá-lo ao ouvir aquela frase.

- E não é! – agora o alvo da raiva da mulher era seu parceiro – mas consegue informações valiosas que vem me ajudando muito! Mas a questão aqui não é isso Carlos, preciso de sua ajuda, preciso de alguns instrumentos e sei que só você pode me consegui-lo.

- E o que seriam? – perguntou Carlos, seus olhos brilhando em expectativa de um bom negocio, Diego lhe passou uma lista como resposta.

- Instrumentos caros meu amigo!

- Tenho como pagar! – garantiu Diego.

- Nunca duvidei – Carlos sorriu – claro que tenho o que precisa Diego, mas eles podem demorar a chegar, porque não ficam até amanha? Aposto que não tem onde dormir.

Vinte minutos depois Cássia e Diego estavam acomodados em um quarto mediano, nem grande e nem pequeno, duas camas jaziam lado a lado um pequeno criado os separava.

- Harry vai gostar da informação que você colheu. – Cássia disse por fim, ela olhava através da janela, embora a vista não fosse boa, ela não poderia olhar para Diego.

- Eu deveria saber que você fala português. – O moreno falou superficialmente, Cássia havia reparado que varias vezes Diego não expressava suas emoções, julgou ser por causa do trabalho que desempenhava.

- Sim, eu falo muito bem. – Cássia respondeu em um português claro, mas com um pequeno sotaque. Diego não demonstrou, mas sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha, a voz suave e feminina de Cássia mexia com ele.

- Mais um de seus inúmeros talentos, infelizmente nenhum dele seja manusear uma faca. – Diego zombou deliciado com a cara de ultraje que a mulher lançou para ele. De fato era ótimo vê-la perder o controle, Cássia era uma mulher de estatura media, se vestia bem casualmente, jeans, tênis e camiseta, seus cabelos negros caiam como cascata em suas costas e seus olhos esverdeados davam a ela um ar nada europeu.

- Não se pode ter tudo. – Cássia ainda exibia sua face indignada. – Eu vou tomar banho. – Ela rapidamente entrou no banheiro e nem sequer lembrou de pegar a toalha dobrada encima da cama.

Dez minutos depois ela gritou para que Diego entregasse a ela a toalha.

- Mulher distraída. – Murmurou o rapaz desgostoso, ele abriu a fresta da porta do banheiro, e a visão o chocou, Cássia estava nua se olhando no espelho, embora de costas Diego percebeu o quanto seu corpo era bonito, mas as pequenas cicatrizes prenderam sua atenção, cortes e uma ou duas queimaduras de cigarro era visíveis.

-Onde você as conseguiu? – O moreno nem se importou com a mulher nua a sua frente e com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, uma sensação de ódio subiu a sua mente, algo que ele jamais experimentara, como alguém poderia machucar aquela garota indefesa?

- Quando eu ainda não controlava meu dom. – Cássia falou bem baixo a vergonha tomando conta de seu ser, Diego estava vendo-a completamente nua.

- Você é de longe a pessoa mais indefesa que eu já conheci. – Diego se aproximou lentamente da mulher. – Nunca fui tão útil para alguém como sou para você. – Aquilo o fez sorri, finalmente sentiu-se parte de algo.

- Mas você é útil para você mesmo. – Cássia abaixou a cabeça, não agüentaria olhar para aqueles intensos olhos negros a sua frente.

- Mas isso não é o mesmo que ser útil e indispensável para alguém. – Diego tocou suavemente o rosto de Cássia, desceu seus dedos calejados ate seu queixo e a fez encara-lo. – e eu gosto de saber que você precisa de mim. – Sem saber o que tomou conta dele, Diego beijou a garota

De inicio Cássia se assustou e não reagiu, mas ao sentir as mãos grossas de Diego passear pelo seu corpo e pressioná-lo contra o seu, ela retribuiu, subiu lentamente as mãos ate seu pescoço e puxou para ficar mais perto.

Totalmente entregue, Diego a sentou no balcão do banheiro, posicionado entre as pernas firmes da morena, e sorriu quando sentiu as mãos pequenas lutando pra tirar sua camisa

* * *

Sentiu a luz fraca do dia invadir o quarto, não queria abrir os olhos, estava cansada e ansiava por mais umas horinhas de sono, seu parceiro e a agora amante era insaciável, Diego a tocará de todas as maneiras possíveis e por madrugada adentro.

- Bom dia. – A voz grave de Diego fez seu corpo arrepiar.

- Dia – A mulher respondeu, enquanto sentia seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Uma das coisas que mais acho bonito em você é seu rosto quando cora. – Diego sorriu ternamente, como nunca fizera, de fato aquela pequena mulher mexeu com ele.

- Você acha? – A vergonha inicial passou e Cássia então se aconchegou melhor de forma que pudesse puxar o grande homem ate que ele ficasse entre suas delicadas pernas.

- Eu poderia enumerar tudo que eu acho bonito em você. – Diego começou a beijar lentamente o pálido pescoço de Cássia. – Poderia enumerar os motivos que vão nos deter nesse quarto por mais algumas horas. – Sua voz tornara-se rouca e deixava claro o desejo dele. – Mas eu prefiro mostrar. – Ele procurou os lábios finos da mulher.

O Beijo começou como os outros, calmo, mas intenso, era incrível como os lábios de ambos pareciam se encaixar, Diego desceu lentamente suas mãos pelo corpo pequeno de Cássia, ele descobrira que os seios firmes e pequenos da mulher cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos, deliciado com a lembrança de como eram macios, Diego deixou de beijar a boca de Cássia e desceu, sedento pelos seios dela.

Cássia estava deliciada pela nova sensação que aquele homem lhe causara, seu corpo inteiro reagia a ele de tal forma que chegava a assustá-la, sentiu sua respiração se descompassar e sua pele arrepiar quando Diego começou a distribuir os suaves beijos por seus seios, subiu arranhando fortemente as costas largas do homem até chegar e sua cabeça, empurrando para que ele continuasse o contato.

Com a outra mão livre, Diego aproveitou para continuar acariciando o corpo pequeno, sabia os pontos mais frágeis daquele corpo, em pouco tempo memorizou que Cássia parecia delirar quando ele a acariciava suavemente o cabelo e que beijos leves atrás da orelha faziam ela praticamente gritar seu nome.

Deixou os seios e voltou sua atenção ao pescoço, mordendo levemente e também sendo mordido e arranhado, sentiu as suaves pernas da mulher se enroscar em seu quadril, pedido um maior contato, e sem mais resistir, Diego a penetrou, tão profundamente quanto pode.

Cássia soltou um longo e audível gemido, Diego a completava, a mulher sentia como se seu corpo fosse moldado para ele, para seus desejos e vontades, Diego moveu-se lentamente em movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto Cássia apertava ainda mais suas pernas envolta da cintura do homem.

Logo os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se mais rápidos e os gemidos ficavam altos, os suor corria entre os corpos, logo chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, Cássia sussurrava prazerosamente o nome de seu amante, enquanto seus dedos longos e lisos passeavam por suas costas suadas.

- Onde você estava por toda a minha vida? – Foi apenas o que Cássia conseguiu perguntar antes que o cansaço tomasse conta de seu corpo.

- Sendo um assassino – respondeu Diego quando a mulher já tinha pegado no sono.

Levantando sem fazer barulho da cama Diego rumou para o banheiro onde tomou banho e se trocou antes de descer para a sala de negócios.

- Diego, meu amigo, chegou bem na hora, estou tomando meu desjejum, me acompanha? – perguntou Carlos animado.

Diego sentou-se na mesa e comeu em silencio, ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido há tão poucos minutos.

- Ah, mas aonde esta sua linda acompanhante? – perguntou Carlos com uma malicia evidente na voz.

- Dormindo, a noite foi longa! – Diego respondeu maliciosamente, apenas para deixar claro que Cassia era sua e de mais ninguém

- Como sempre conquistador campeão! – Carlos elogiou, brincalhão, Diego deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo como resposta.

- Conseguiu o material que eu te pedi? – Lhe perguntou, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

- Está todo aqui – ele disse lhe estendendo uma maleta negra. Diego a pegou e abriu, conferindo todo o material.

- Sim, tudo aqui!

- E o pagamento? – perguntou Carlos ambiciosamente. Dessa vez foi a vez de Diego puxar uma maleta de Deus sabe onde e oferecer a Carlos.

Esperou pacientemente o homem conferir todo dinheiro. Por fim ele fechou a maleta.

- Me desculpe por isso Diego, mas os tempos estão difíceis, você sabe

- Sem problema Carlos, vou subir agora, minha companheira já deve estar acordando e vou levar-lhe o café da manha.

- Café da manha na cama Diego, esse mulher deve ser realmente especial para que faças tanto.

- E ela é! – garantiu Diego antes de deixar a sala.

_**hey! adivinha quem é?**_

_**NAO ME MATEM!**_

_**eu sei que demorei, eu sei, perdão, e ainda por cima o cap eh pequeno, mas teve uma ceninha mais quente e tal, e Sirius! isso pra me compensa td, alguem descobriu o poder dele? nao? sim? talvez? entao jah sabem né? REWIEW!**_

_**e soh pra deixar na vontade, preview do prox. cap: **_

_ ''O assunto de hoje é serio, demais, vamos falar das maldiçoes imperdoáveis... agora, quem pode me dizer uma maldição?_

_Imagine um milhão de agulhas incandescentes entrando lentamente debaixo de sua unha, milhões de faca perfurando sua coluna, imagine ter sua pele arrancada para fora dos seus músculos lentamente – a voz macabra De Sirius provocou arrepios em quase todos os aluno."_

_**Sim, o prox cap jah esta pronto, entao só depende de voces!**  
_


	9. Imperdoáveis

A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi a linda cor de verde que tinham os olhos de Harry.

- Harry – chamou, fraca.

- Estou aqui – a voz reconfortante de Harry encheu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a se sentir quase instantaneamente melhor.

- O que houve?

- Não lembra? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Com um clarão o ocorrido há poucas horas veio como um tiro em sua mente, Sirius, a escuridão, seus atacante, a luta...

- Rony! Onde ele está? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama, ignorando a dor que surgiu em todo seu corpo.

- Ele esta bem Hermione, esta em outra sala, descansando, assim como você deveria estar fazendo! – Harry repreendeu com voz firme.

- Me desculpe – ela sussurrou, voltando a se deitar.

Um silencio gostoso tomou conta da sala, enquanto a única coisa que eles podiam ouvir era o crepitar das chamas.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- O que era aquilo? Aquilo que nos atacou?

- Demônios!

- O que? – novamente exaltada Hermione levantou-se, dessa vez Harry não brigou, dando apenas um sorriso divertido.

- O Sirius é de longe um dos Sombras mais fortes que eu conheço e eu conheço muitos, seu poder se divide em duas partes, cada uma mais poderosa que a outra, a essência do poder do meu padrinho é abrir portas, portais, para ser mais exato, ele tem o poder de abrir portais para outras dimensões, qualquer uma, Sirius é capaz de fazer uma coisa que bruxos normais só conseguiriam com rituais que poderiam consumir-lhe a alma – ele sorriu, aparentemente orgulhoso – por causa disso Sirius é capaz de visitar dimensões que humanos normais nem mesmo sonhariam que existem, mas como ele pode entrar, outras coisas podem sair, e não seria de nenhum beneficio se coisas desconhecidas saíssem para nossa dimensão causando terror e destruição por onde passam, por isso Sirius é capaz de controlar tudo que sai do portal que ele abre, afinal, se ele não tivesse poder sobre isso não seria capaz de imaginar os danos que tais criaturas podem causar, o que atacou vocês são pequenos demônios saídos da 'porta' que Sirius abriu, não são muitos poderosos, mas se multiplicam rapidamente e possuem veneno nas suas garras, são poucos os que são capazes de sair vivos depois de um encontro com tais criaturas.

- Foi dessa maneira que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban? Você sabe...fugindo para outra dimensão? – Harry soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao ouvir isso.

- Oh não! Sirius não tinha noção do que era capaz de fazer quando foi preso – ele perdeu o sorriso – a historia da fuga de Sirius é a verdadeira, ele fugiu em sua forma animaga, dementadores são cegos, e não sabem distinguir emoções animais das humanas, Sirius usou isso a seu favor para que pudesse escapar daquele lugar horrível, mas tenho serias duvidas se ele, mesmo sem ter consciência não abriu um portal no meio do mar para que conseguisse chegar mais rápido a costa, é algo que nunca saberei – ele disse voltando a dar aquele sorriso que o fazia parecer de tantas maneiras com o antigo Harry.

Na ameaça de um novo silencio constrangedor David pulou no colo de Hermione que sorriu e o acariciou.

- Oi amiguinho – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo enquanto fazia um carinho suave atrás da orelha do gato.

- Ele gosta de você – Harry sorriu para aquela cena.

- Também gosto dele, David é um gatinho esperto, ahn? – ela sorriu pro gato, falando com ele como se o mesmo fosse capaz de entender-lhe, David miou.

- Sim, ele é sim, não imagina as situações que já estive por causa desse gato – Harry sorriu, saudoso – ele pode ser esperto, mas é mil vezes mais perigoso. – Hermione não teve como não gargalhar da careta que Harry fez.

- Diz para ele que você não é perigoso David! – Mione mandou voltando a acariciar o pelo do gato, o gato virou sua cabeça para Potter e miou, Hermione gargalhou.

- Ele parece entender o que nós dizemos – ela sorriu para Harry que lhe sorriu de volta, feliz em ver a felicidade da amiga.

- Gosto quando você sorri assim Harry! – ela disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos – você parece novamente aquele menininho de 12 anos quando sorri desse jeito – ela sorriu, mas o moreno perdeu o sorriso.

- Eu nunca mais seria aquele menino Hermione, eu já vi coisas demais para retornar ao que era.

- Não estou pedindo que retorne ao que era Harry – ela estendeu a mao, acariciando sua face – nem um de nós vai voltar a ter 12 anos, eu apenas to pedindo que você sorria mais assim – ela própria sorriu quando viu o moreno fechar os olhos para apreciar a caricia, ele permaneceu assim por um tempo até que de repente abriu os olhos e olhou para um ponto na parede. Hermione parou a caricia e olhou para o mesmo lugar, sem nada ver.

Harry levantou-se tirando uma faca do cinto e jogou na parede que...gemeu?

De repente a parede se moveu, a Sombra que a estante lançava sobre a parede começou a ganhar forma e se desprender da parede, logo havia um garoto a minha frente e para minha inteira surpresa, era Vini.

- Droga Harry! Precisava ter me esfaqueado? – ele gemeu retirando a faca do ombro.

- Muito bem feito, isso é que ganha por espionar as conversas dos outros – Hermione ainda estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer palavra.

- Mas é que vocês estavam tão fofinhos juntos e...

- juro que a próxima faca acerta o coração – ameaçou Harry com os olhos frios.

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou! – somente depois daí que Hermione pareceu recuperar a fala.

- Voce...voce saiu da parede! – ela disse claramente chocada.

- E Hermione Granger perde a fala, por minha causa, estou realmente lisonjeado – Vinicius fez uma reverencia desajeita, fruto do ombro ferido.

- Cala a boca Vinicius ou eu juro para você que ficaras com um buraco no ombro para sempre – Harry ameaçou, Vinicius ficou pálido e sussurrou um quase inaudível 'desculpe' enquanto sentava-se no sofá dando permissão para Harry curar o seu ombro.

- Como? – perguntou Hermione ainda chocada.

- Meu poder, lembra quando te disse que eu sou o mais próximo do termo sombra que você poderia achar – Hermione acenou com a cabeça, confirmando – não estava exagerando, eu tenho o poder de controlar as sombras, consigo fazer com que elas se dobrem e obedeçam a minha vontade, posso fazer com que elas tomem forma e consistência, como também posso me esconder e me movimentar nelas, como os quadro aqui em Hogwarts conseguem se mover de uma moldura a outra – Hermione percebeu que ele explicava tudo de modo fácil, o que a fez perguntar-se o quão complexo era aquele poder – isso é realmente um ótimo artifício de espionagem, alem de facilitar minha entrada no banheiro feminino – Hermione corou com a piadinha e Harry deu um cutucão deveras doloroso no ombro do amigo. – Brincadeira, brincadeirinha – ele disse rindo.

- Vou pegar uma porção para esse ombro, fiquei aqui e vê se fica quieto – Harry ordenou saindo do quarto a passadas largas, Vinicius suspirou, perdendo o ar brincalhão.

- Sinto muito espioná-los Hermione, mas é que gosto de ver o Harry quanto está contigo – diante da expressão confusa da menina ele continuou – desde que encontrei o Harry ele sempre foi muito frio, fechado no próprio mundo, os olhos apagados e estava sempre escondendo o sentimento numa mascara de desdém, é claro que eu sempre soube que ele gostava muito de mim e da Stella, mas era muito raro os momentos em que ele mostrava isso, sempre, sempre preso no seu próprio mundo, a maioria das vezes em que seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso sincero surgia nos seus lábios era quase falava de Sirius. Ou de você! – Hermione se assustou com aquela revelação.

'O Harry realmente gosta muito de você Hermione, muito mesmo e eu percebi como meu amigo mudou desde que chegou em Hogwarts, ele faz mais piadas, sorri com mais freqüência, seus olhos voltaram a brilhar, mesmo que discretamente, Harry parece mais feliz, e é quando ele esta com você Hermione que essa mudança se torna mais obvia e eu gosto de observar isso, não é a primeira vez que o faço, mas é a primeira vez que sou notado'

Quando Vinicius acabou monologo Hermione parecia quase em choque, claro que tinha percebido a enorme mudança de Harry desde que voltara, ele esta mais frio, fechado, menos acessível, mas nunca pesou que a mudança seria tanta, ele sempre a tratava bem, lhe sorria e até mesmo conversava trivialidades, com a voz macia que lhe agrava tanto, também notara que ela parecia ser a única com quem Harry assim agia, mas pensara que era apenas receio, medo de se aproximar dos outros amigos depois de um período tão longe fora, Hermione sempre fora a pessoa mais próxima de Harry, claro que Harry sempre andara mais com Rony e se divertia muito mais com o ruivo, mas era Hermione que sabia de todos os segredos de Harry, que lhe acompanhava nas noites de insônia, que lhe afagava o cabelo e lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem quando o resto do mundo parecia descordar, foi sempre Hermione a encarregada de passar segurança a Harry e por isso não estranhou quando percebeu que Harry agia diferente com ela, mas ter suas duvidas confirmadas era realmente assustador, Harry não agia diferente com ela por já terem uma ligação antiga, a diferença de tratamento se dava somente por ela ser, bem, ela! Harry parecia não ser aberto nem mesmo com Vini e Stella, seus amigos de longa data, o que isso significava?

Um sorriso cínico brotou sem permissão no rosto de Harry quando ele entrou na sala de aula e viu como todos os alunos olhavam de tempos em tempos para a porta, aguardando a hora em que o professore passaria por ela, sorriu, seu padrinho podia ser o maior maluco irresponsável do mundo mas era um professor espetacular.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira na frente da sala, Hermione ao seu lado, Rony, Vinicius e Stella atrás deles, a loirinha estranhamente mau humorada.

Quando Sirius entrou na sala sorrisos luminosos apareceram nos rostos dos alunos e Harry quase riu quando, pelo canto de olho viu Rony se encolher, provavelmente se lembrando da humilhante derrota que sofrera do professor.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso pessoal – ele suspirou colocando sua bolsa em cima da mesa – vamos dizer que eu tive certos problemas com morcegos, morcegos grandes e narigudos – risinhos divertidos tomou conta da sala, todos sabiam da rivalidade milenar de Sirius e Snape, até mesmo Mione soltou um risinho com a ultima frase – bom, azara o Ranhoso é bom, mas o assunto de hoje é serio, demais, vamos falar das maldiçoes imperdoáveis – a sombra dos sorrisos que ainda persistiam nos rostos dos alunos deu lugar para uma expressão seria – o assunto deveria ser originalmente dado somente no sétimo ano, mas após uma longa conversa com o professor Dumbledore nos decidimos que vocês seriam capazes de entender cada maldição e seus efeitos, ate mesmo para poderem se defender delas mais tarde – somente poucas pessoas entenderam a verdadeira implicação dessa frase – espero que ajam como os adolescentes que são e reconheça confiança que eu e o diretor depositamos em vocês, agora, quem pode me dizer uma maldição? – mãos levantaram se no ar, e Harry viu como Sirius ignorou propositalmente a mão de Neville, provavelmente se lembrando do destino dos pais do mesmo – Sim, Sr. Thomas?

- A maldição Cruciatus senhor – a pequena careta que Sirius fez ao ouvir a maldição que tentara ignorar foi quase imperceptível, mas Harry também viu alivio, por ao ter sido Neville a se forçar a falar sobre ela e por tratar dela logo, acabando com possíveis lembranças ruins de uma vez.

- Ah, a maldição Cruciatus, a maldição da dor, ela é realmente divertida, se você for um sádico ou um comensal da morte, no fundo é a mesma coisa, sabe, quando nos somos pequenos e nos ralamos depois de cair do balanço é muito comum ouvirmos algo do tipo 'é só ignorar a dor querido, é só coisa de sua cabeça, não vai doer se você se convencer que não doi', eu tenho minha opinião sobre essa frase: MENTIRA! – o grito de Sirius assustou muita gente que soltou da cadeira – imagine um milhão de agulhas incandescentes entrando lentamente debaixo de sua unha, milhões de faca perfurando sua coluna, imagine ter sua pele arrancada para fora dos seus músculos lentamente – a voz macabra De Sirius provocou arrepios em quase todos os alunos que o ouviam, que não sabiam dessa fase negra do professor, Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que ela apertava a mesa com força, mas mantinha uma mascara de indiferença no rosto, pousou uma mão sobre aquela que apertava a mesa, num gesto de carinho, conforto e proteção - agora multiplique essa for por 10, 100, mil vezes – Sirius continuou falando – essa é a maldição cruciatus. Acho que 'ignorar a dor' não funciona muito bem nessa ocasião , a maldição descontrola a área do cérebro responsável por emitir ondas de dor pro corpo de tal jeito que se mantida por muito tempo a pessoa pode ser levada a loucura – Neville baixou a cabeça – bastante interessante não? – o sorriso sádico de Sirius fez Harry se orgulhar e ao mesmo tempo se entristecer vendo mais uma vez o resultado de 12 anos em Azkaban.

- Outra maldição!

- Im-imperius senhor – gaguejou Simas, ainda assustado pela mudança de personalidade de Sirius.

- Minha maldição favorita! A maldição do controle! – Sirius encostou-se na mesa e sorriu consigo mesmo parecendo se recordar de algo particularmente prazeroso – a maldição permite ao bruxo que a lançou ter total e completo controle sobre o bruxo amaldiçoado, algumas pessoas são mantidas presas nessa maldição por tanto tempo que muitas vezes confundem ordens com a realidade, e sabe o que é o mais engraçado disso tudo? A maldição é prazerosa pro enfeitiçado! Quando atingido pela maldição o bruxo entra num estado de limbo onde nada existe, nada importa, ali não existe problemas, dividas, um casamento em colapso, existe apenas aquele nada gostoso e a liberdade, e é claro, aquela voizinha no fundo de sua cabeça mandando você fazer alguma coisa, e a pessoa nem mesmo quer lutar contra isso, ansioso demais para permanecer naquela tranqüilidade eterna enquanto seu corpo faz coisas incríveis, por isso são poucos os bruxos capazes de dizer não aos efeitos do Imperius, mas se a maldição é tão 'calma' assim então porque ser imperdoável? Imagine vocês meu caros alunos você estar sobre o controle total de outra pessoa, obrigada a fazer as vontades dela, algumas vezes coisas que vão contra seus próprios conceitos, você perde seu livre arbítrio, até ai tudo bem, o Ministério podia ignorar isso, mas ai a maldição começou a ser usado nas guerras, mulheres eram obrigados a deitar com porcos imundos que só queriam se aproveitar dela, pais, mães e filhos eram obrigados a matar a própria família com as próprias mãos, e eles nem apenas estariam conscientes do fato, então eu digo queridos que a parte mais divertida da maldição para um comensal da morte não é dominar a pessoa, mas deixa livre do seu domínio, ver ela se apavorar com todas as atrocidades cometidas, o corpo sujo de gozo, o sangue de amigos e parentes intoxicando suas mãos, muitas pessoas não conseguem sobreviver a isso, é exatamente por isso que eu gosto tanto dessa maldição porque controle não é a principal característica dela, mas sim a falta do mesmo – Sirius sorriu – imensamente divertido ein?

'E agora, quem me diz a ultima maldição?'

- Avada Kedavra – Harry sussurrou sem levantar a mão.

- A maldição da morte, pegou, morreu, com ela não importa o quão bom você é ou o nível de suas habilidades mágicas, nenhuma magia vai te proteger dessa maldição, uma cadeira com certeza, feitiços, nada! É levemente entediante, claro, mas maravilhosamente irônica, porque com ela meus lindos, não importa o que você é, trouxa, aborto ou sangue puro, com ela você morre do mesmo jeito que os outros.

Harry estava realmente se divertindo com a expressão dos companheiros de sala, e estava prestes a saltar uma gargalhada quando o sinal tocou, com um sorriso no rosto acompanhou os seus amigos trêmulos para a saída da sala.

Hogwarts tinha razão, Sirius era um professor espetacular.


	10. Pique Esconde

- Harry, para onde exatamente você esta nos levando?

Harry sorriu, imaginando como aquela pergunta tinha demorado a ser feita, levando em conta que quem estava lhe seguindo era Hermione.

- Não se preocupe Mione, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Disso a gente não duvida cara – exclamou Rony olhando desconfiado enquanto ultrapassavam o Lago Negro – o problema é exatamente onde você vai fazer.

- Deixa de ser medroso Ron, Harry não vai matar vocês – Stella riu, um pouco atrás do ruivo – acredite em mim, eu sei.

- Isso não deveria ser motivo de alivio sabe meu chapa – comentou Vinicius que também seguia eles – algumas vezes o 'vivo' de Stella pode não ter o mesmo significado de 'inteiro'.

- Chegamos – Harry chamou a atenção, ignorando o ultimo comentário de Vinicius.

- Harry...aqui é a Floresta Proibida! – Hermione exclamou – não podemos entrar aqui, se nos virem podemos ser punidos.

- Você não esta realmente preocupada com detenções está Hermione? – Harry lhe encarou com aqueles olhos amarelos que sempre lhe faziam tremer, a voz saindo de longe intimidadora – foi o que pensei – o sorriso calmo que ele lhe ofereceu não fazia lembrar nem de longe o homem assustador que ele parecia há apenas um segundo – alem disso, temos um professor do nosso lado.

- Desculpe a demora! – a voz grossa de Sirius sobressaltou os dois únicos adolescente assustados, que procuraram pela origem da voz por todos os lados – aqui.

Tentando não demonstrar surpresa, Hermione e Rony encararam quando a cabeça e o tronco de Sirius pareceu se desprender da imensa arvore em frente a eles, mais um segundo e eles puderam ver todo o corpo do seu professor de DCAT e antes de passar o choque, eles ainda puderam ver um estranho portal roxo se fechar no tronco da arvore.

- Seu poder é ainda mais eficiente que o meu hein Sirius? – sorriu Vinicius.

- Nem sempre, um erro de calculo e eu poderia ter aparecido no meio da vila dos centauros, e isso não seria uma experiência lá muito agradável.

- Imagino que não.

- Chega de papo! – bradou Harry – Ron, Mione, vocês sabem o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui?

- Você disse ter algo relacionando ao nosso treino. – respondeu Ron.

- Exatamente – Harry sorriu, e aquele sorriso só agitou ainda mais os dois adolescentes – Ron, Mione, hoje o treino de vocês será um pouco diferente.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso Harry?

A resposta demorou um pouco a chegar, onde durante vários segundos, Harry encarou sem piscar a escuridão da Floresta a sua frente, Rony já estava ficando impaciente com a demora, quando o amigo virou-se novamente, um sorriso perverso brincando em seus lábios.

- Hoje, vamos brincar de Pique - Esconde!

- O que?

- É uma brincadeira trouxa Ron! – Harry explicou calmamente.

- Eu sei, mas eu só não entendi no que isso pode nos ajudar.

- Oh, mas você não sabe como isso vai ser útil Ron – Harry sorriu – o principal objetivo do jogo é muito simples: eu, a Stella, o Vinicius e o Sirius iremos nos esconder em diferentes partes dessa floresta, e você e a Hermione devera nos achar – Harry sorriu desdenhoso – bom, talvez não seja assim tão simples, levando em conta os nossos poderes, a própria floresta e os bichinhos que se escondem nela – um arrepio involuntário desceu pela espinha dos dois ao fim da frase.

- Mas isso não é justo Harry – reclamou Ron – Stella vai sempre ver quando nos estivermos perto dela, o Vini pode se esconder nas sombras, o Sirius pode se teletransportar para outra dimensão e você, bom, você é você!

- Eu já tinha dito que não seria justo – Harry sorriu.

- Mas é exatamente por isso que será um bom treinamento – Sirius tomou a palavra – vocês tentaram nos achar independente de nossos poderes, a missão de vocês de vocês é seguir qualquer pista que nos possamos ter deixado e tentar chegar até nos sem que percebamos suas presenças, será um treino de investigação e infiltração, fará muito bem a vocês.

- Não será somente um treino de investigação e infiltração Sirius – Harry corrigiu – será também um treino de camuflagem, vocês não podem esquecer que vocês estarão dentro da floresta proibida, vocês terão que nos procurar sem deixar que nos percebamos sua presença, porem mais importante que isso, vocês não poderão deixar que os seres que ali vivam os percebam também! – Harry sorriu de maneira macabra – ah, e é claro, vocês não poderão se ajudar!

- O que? – Hermione perguntou confusa.

- É um treino individual, qualquer que seja a situação em que vocês estiverem, vocês estarão nela sozinhos, e acredite, eu vou saber se vocês trapacearem – o olhar de Harry continha varias palavras, e Ron pensou que seria muito mais fácil ele se entregar aos tais seres da floresta que tentar trapacear.

- Vocês terão duas horas para nos acharem, ou pelo menos chegar perto – Stella informou – contanto de...- ele olhou no relógio – agora!

De ante dos seus olhos eles viram cada um dos seus amigos irem desaparecerem, um a um, Sirius foi o primeiro, assim como ele apareceu há apenas poucos minutos ele também desapareceu, um portal abriu-se na arvore em que ele estava encostado e pareceu sugar seu corpo para dentro dele.

Vinicius logo o seguiu, estava estrategicamente posicionado a frente de algumas arvores que possibilitavam uma sombra estranha, então foi apenas dar um passo para trás e ele tinha desaparecido.

Stella pareceu querer sumir de um jeito normal, então ela apenas deu as costas e entrou correndo floresta a dentro.

E então só sobrou Harry, ele ainda os encarou com um sorrisinho de escárnio no rosto antes de liberar suas imensas asas brancas e fazê-las o 'abraçar', se escondendo completamente naquele escudo branco, e então quando as asas voltaram a se abrir, ninguém estava mais lá, há não ser algumas penas que caiam em um redemoinho no chão.

Hermione olhou para seu parceiro de cabelos ruivos parecendo um pouco confusa, mas logo respirou fundo, parecendo recuperar seu controle e o ar serio que ela sempre adotava quando estava prestes a dar uma ordem ou fazer um dever ridiculamente longo de poções.

- Vamos entrar juntos e quando tivermos a uma boa distancia daqui nos separamos, pode ser? – não era uma pergunta e Rony sabia disso então ele apenas assentiu e correu para dentro da floresta, acompanhado de perto da castanha.

Quando já estavam a quase dez minutos correndo se entreolharam e após uma afirmativa de cada se separaram, indo cada um em uma direção, o jogo estava começando.

Hermione diminui o ritmo quase meia hora depois de se separar de Ron, concentrando-se em olhar cada mínima coisa que pudesse denunciar movimento naquela área, pegadas no chão, galhos quebrados, marcas em arvores, tudo podia lhe dar um dica do que podia encontrar pela frente, tentava andar o mais cuidadosamente possível, evitando fazer o mínimo barulho, já estava no centro da floresta e podia estar invadindo o território de mais de um animal perigoso.

Um movimento rápido atrás de si lhe chamou atenção e num reflexo rápido sua mão voou ate sua varinha, apontando a sua frente, mas evitando acende-la para não delatar sua posição. Tentou agir de forma despreocupada, para não dar a perceber que havia notado um movimento, mas continuar agindo dessa forma foi impossível quando notou outro movimento, dessa vez mais perto de si.

Olhou em direção ao movimento e notou uma fissura numa arvore próxima, o bicho estava se movendo pelos ares, olhou pra cima, procurando em cada sombra o que estivesse lhe seguindo, mas não achando nada alem de folhas, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para frente, tomando um enorme susto quando uma imensa acromântula pulou em sua frente.

A aranha devia ter uns três metros de altura, os oito olhos cravados em si, as garras afiadas em sua direção.

Ficou imediatamente em modo de batalha, a mão direita segurando firmemente a varinha, a esquerda esticada a sua frente, preparada pra usá-la caso precisasse.

- Eu sou mesmo sortuda – a aranha disse numa voz grossa, Hermione retrocedeu um passo e ela avançou – eu não costumo caçar por essa direção e quando decido me separar do bando eu sou presenteada com uma adorável presa. Não vou lhe deixar escapar.

A acromântula avançou sobre ela que conseguiu se desviar no ultimo momento, evitando por pouco ser atingida pelas imensas presas.

- Você é rápida humana, mas não vai escapar – gritou a acromantula.

- É o que vamos ver – Hermione murmurou antes de tomar impulso numa das raízes ao seu pé e se agarrar a uma grossa arvore, subindo nela de maneira rápida, como um macaco.

A aranha gigante tentou lhe atingir com uma das patas, mas Hermione se agarrou a um galho e impulsionou seu corpo para cima, conseguindo escapar por pouco.

- _Aranha exmai – _o feitiço que atingiu a aranha em cheio, o corpo enorme cambaleou recuperando o equilíbrio de maneira rápida e rugindo em ódio por ter sido atingida.

Soltou um impróprio baixo ao perceber que o feitiço não tinha funcionando, a aranha era grande demais.

Flexionou os joelhos e tomou um impulso, se jogando em queda livre do galho onde estava, ainda no ar realizou um mortal e se impulsionou em direção a aranha, caindo bem no meio do enorme corpo.

De maneira rápida abriu um profundo corte no corto gigante usando sua mão esquerda. Hermione sorriu, seu poder podia ser usado de muitas formas, com ele era muito fácil fazer uma pressão tão grande que podia realizar cortes cirúrgicos apenas com a mente, descoberta de Harry em um dos treinamentos, a aranha rugiu de dor e tentou atingi-la com uma das garras, apenas terminando por se machucar ainda mais.

Correu por todo o corpo do monstro, soltando rapidamente ao chegar no fim do corpo da mesma, a aranha ainda virou-se e tentou atingi-la mais uma vez, mas ela se desviou com facilidade, sorrindo de maneira vitoriosa logo em seguida.

- E a presa vira o caçador – ela apontou a varinha pra imensa acromantula e seu sorrindo aumentou - _Black Flammen_

A imensa aranha berrou ao sentir seu corpo ser consumido por estranhas chamas negras, se debateu e tentou apagar o fogo de maneira desesperada, mas mesmo antes de conseguir seu intento já estava morta.

- Sinto muito por isso, mas você pediu por isso – Hermione olhou para o imenso corpo morto de maneira quase arrependida, mas não poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo, sabia que logo o cheiro de sangue e carne queimada chamaria atenção de outros predadores e então ela estaria numa enrascada ainda maior – e agora, de volta a busca.

* * *

Ronald soltou um suspiro resignado quando finalmente conseguiu despistar mais um grupo de centauros, os mesmo vinham lhe perseguindo há quase uma hora, quando ele aparentemente havia invadido o território deles, sabendo que a diplomacia não lhe serviria de nada e que matar um deles só traria ainda mais fúria a seus perseguidores Rony havia se limitado a fugir dos mesmos da melhor maneira que podia.

Já estava quase parando pra um breve descanso quando percebeu um rastro padronizado há uns 100 metros a sua frente, estreitou os olhos e seguiu a passos silenciosos ate ali, percebendo mesmo a distancia que não se tratava de uma trilha de centauros, mais alguns passos e ele pode confirmar suas suspeitas, tinha um humano por ali.

Olhou para trás rapidamente, e procurou por todos os lados, mas não havia o menor sinal de passos em qualquer direção, aquelas pegadas haviam surgido do nada e a poucos metros a frente ela sumia do mesmo modo que apareceu, sem deixar explicações.

Alguém como Vinicius poderia ter feito isso, mas estava num lugar aberto, onde as sombras eram muito poucas, logo, tirando o outro único suspeito da lista, só sobrava um nome.

Sirius.

Mal havia chegado a sua conclusão quando um urro assustador lhe chamou a atenção e ele pulou pro lado apenas um segundo antes do lugar onde estava ser esmagada por um corpo enorme caído do céu.

Bem ali a sua frente estava uma versão crescida dos pequenos demônios que atacaram a ele e a Hermione no seu primeiro treinamento com Sirius.

Procurou com os olhos rapidamente qualquer sinal de um portal se fechando mas não achou nada, sabia como Sirius era rápido para abrir e fechar aquelas coisas, ele poderia estar na Grecia agora e ele nunca saberia. Suas chances para capturá-lo – que já eram mínimas – haviam desaparecido.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando um punho que devia ser do tamanho de sua cabeça veio em sua direção, os reflexos rápidos adquiridos nos árduos treinos com os colegas de casa conseguiu evitar ter o tórax amassado, conseguiu segurar o enorme pulso com as duas mãos, sendo arrastado para trás devido a enorme força do demônio.

Mais concentrado depois da surpresa, Rony fechou os dedos com força ao redor do pulso do demônio e levantando o enorme corpo do chão o arremessou contra uma arvore, que partiu ao receber o enorme impacto contra si.

Já estava saindo do lugar quando um urro irritado se fez ouvir e o imenso demônio se levantou do lugar onde Havia sido jogado.

- Merda!

Pego com a guarda baixa Rony se deixou atingir de raspão, que foi o suficiente pra deslocar seu braço, olhou para o demônio que se preparava para um novo ataque e espumando de raiva correu na direção do corpo grande enquanto com um só movimento colocava seu braço no lugar.

Enroscou sua perna no braço que vinha em sua direção e aproveitou-se da posição para chutar a cara do demônio diversas vezes, quando achou que o monstro já estava zonzo o suficiente, aproveitou o modo como sua perna estava, para tomar um impulso no chão e rodar no ar, chutando o abdômen do adversário enquanto isso, o demônio foi jogado com força para trás enquanto o ruivo caia no chão em posição de batalha.

O demônio levantou-se enfurecido e correu em sua direção rapidamente, surpreendendo Rony com uma velocidade que o corpo grande não parecia possuir, ele seria facilmente atingido em outra ocasião, mas desde que Harry chegara a Hogwarts ele vinha aplicando o pior tipo de treinamento possível nele e seus reflexos estavam mais rápidos que nunca, então ao invez de receber o golpe certeiro Rony soltou, tomando impulso braço do atacante e lhe aplicou uma potente cabeçada que levou o demônio ao chão, balançando a cabeça confuso, seria uma cena hilariante, se Rony não soubesse o perigo que aquele monstro representava.

_- Incarcereous _– segundos depois imensas cordas prendiam todo o bicho e o impedia de se movimentar – problemático – Rony resmungou e olhou o relógio rapidamente, arregalando os olhos ao ver que não tinha muito mais que trinta minutos para achar alguém, deixando o demônio a mercê da sorte ele saiu correndo, pra voltar a sua caçada desesperada.

Se naquele momento Rony tivesse olhado para trás ele teria visto um enorme portal abrindo-se abaixo do demônio e engolindo-o lentamente, enquanto um homem, escondido na relva sorria satisfeito.

**hello babies!**

**cap saiu um pouquinho mais rapido, mas eu estou desapontada! quase nao houveram review's, entao o prox cap que já esta pronto soh sai de eu tiver 5 ou mais review's e eu toh pegando leve! **

**sim, isso é chantagem! muahahahaha, eu sou má, mais má que o Harry e o Voldy! muahahaha  
**


	11. Anne

Saiu mancando da floresta pela mesma clareira pela qual havia entrado, estava machucada, suja de sangue e suor, cansada até a raiz dos cabelos e sentindo-se como uma grande fracassada, tinha encontrado outros "monstrinhos simpáticos"pelo caminho, que tinha vencido com um pouco de facilidade, mas um dos amigos que era bom nada! Fracasso! Pela primeira vez em sua vida fracassara em um teste.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que Rony já estava ali, arfando ruidosamente, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, numa postura cansada, mas ele, assim como ela, não parecia muito satisfeito.

Estava indo em direção ao amigo ruivo quando num clarão, as quatro caças apareceram onde antes não havia ninguém.

- Vocês falharam – Harry, postado magnificamente no meio, falou, um que de diversão brincando em sua voz – a missão de vocês era capturar um de nós, e voltaram com as mãos vazias – Hermione assim como Rony abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado – entretanto, vocês sobreviveram aos perigos atiçados contra vocês, e estão aqui, feridos e cansados, mas vivos, e merecem os parabéns por isso.

- Atiçados contra nós? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Cada encontro que vocês tiverem com aqueles monstros Ron, nenhum deles foi coincidência – Sirius tomou a palavra, o tom explicativo – achou mesmo que ficaríamos parados em um lugar esperando que nos alcançasse? Precisamos por vocês a prova, e não procurar não era o suficiente. O demônio que atacou o Ron, eu o convoquei, os centauros foram atiçados pela Stella.

- Harry falou para a acromântula onde Hermione estava - Vinicius continuou, um sorriso travesso nos lábios, Harry sorriu também, lhe fazendo uma vênia irônica – e eu servi a Mione como um labirinto, a guiando para os monstros menores.

- Nós nunca fomos a caça gente! Vocês eram – o sorriso angelical de Stella parecia particularmente diabólico a luz do luar – nos achar era apenas conseqüência.

* * *

- Gostei de suas luvas Ronald, elas são muito bonitas – Luna falou ao passar ao lado do grifinório, seguindo pelo caminho que os levaria a Hogsmeade.

- Estranho, porque não sinto meu ego inflar? – perguntou Ron, sarcasticamente.

- Quem é aquela? – Harry perguntou, olhando com interesse para a garota loira que falava sozinha a poucos metros em frente a eles.

- É a Di-Lua Lovegood – Rony se apressou em responder – ela sempre foi esquisitinha com seus brincos de rabanete e tudo mais, mas de uns anos para cá ela começou a falar com esse seu 'amigo imaginário' ou algo assim e ficou ainda pior, nem o fato dela ter ficado bonitinha compensa, sinceramente, do jeito que ela se veste o fato dela elogiar minhas luvas não é muito legal.

- Bom, ela me pareceu muito...interessante – Harry comentou, os olhos cravados, seguindo a loirinha, e Hermione percebeu que embora para todos Harry estivesse com o olhar cravado nas costas de Luna, não era exatamente para as costas dela para a qual ele olhava.

* * *

O grito atravessou a noite enquanto sangue do seu companheiro espirrava ao seu lado.

Ele conseguiu desviar de um feitiço errante, o ultimo camarada a seu lado não teve a mesma sorte.

Era o único em pé agora e não sabia se ainda conseguiria se manter assim por muito tempo.

Tinha sido uma emboscada covarde, o atacaram enquanto ainda estavam dormindo, e antes mesmo que acordassem já tinham perdido metade do esquadrão.

Um braço musculoso e tatuado veio rapidamente em sua direção e ele arfou quando o braço lhe atravessou o abdômen, um golpe certeiro rumo a morte, mas não machucou muito mais do que um feitiço de impacto devido a natureza de seu poder.

Deu uma boa olhada no rosto do adversário que ainda parecia em choque ao ver como ele não parecia abalado, e aproveitou a distração do mesmo para lhe lançar o mais poderoso feitiço de impacto que conhecia, fazendo o adversário, e em conseqüência o braço que lhe atravessava serem jogados para trás.

Ouviu o palavrão que o outro quase rosnou ao se levantar, mas estava preocupado demais correndo por sua vida pra dar atenção ao que sua pobre mãe tinha virado.

Não era uma atitude que lhe agradava, abandonar o corpo de seus companheiros, mas sabia que seria muito mais útil a Harry vivo. E pela velocidade com que o monstro tatuado vinha atrás dele sua vida podia não durar por muito mais tempo.

Felizmente ele logo alcançou uma área que o feitiço anti-aparataçao não era mais valido e sumiu para longe do mesmo instante que o outro agarrava o ar onde antes se encontrava.

* * *

Ele sempre foi do tipo que detestava os olhares sobre si, mas que nunca pode evitá-los, primeiro os olhares desgostosos do tio, depois os admirados da população bruxa. Quando fugiu ficou temporariamente livre daquilo e pode suspirar aliviado, mas estar sempre sozinho com dois adolescentes e um gato chama a atenção, e depois, quando largou de ser um moleque franzido foram as mulheres que passaram a lhe olhar, desejosas, bom, _desses_ olhares ate que ele não tinha nada contra.

Mas agora, agora tinha esses olhares estranhos, os relativamente novos, os olhares surpresos que diziam quão espantados estavam ao ver que o menino irresponsável que fugiu tinha voltado como um homem.

Estar em um local público também não ajudava muito, mas seus amigos tinham insistido tanto que ele viesse, que eles queriam lhe mostrar todo o vilarejo que ele acabou concordando, achou melhor não comentar que já estivera em Hogsmeade mais de uma vez- mais que devidamente disfarçado - e que conhecia cada parte do vilarejo.

Era bem chato passar pelas mesmas lojas fingindo total surpresa, pelo menos com Mione ao seu lado lhe mostrando tudo tão prestativa, ele sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável em trata-la com indiferença.

Enquanto ela apresentava a loja de logros e brincadeiras, uma confusão se formou, aos ouvidos de Harry parecia uma briga de adolescentes, nada catastrófico ou que exigisse a sua presença.

Mas Vinicius tinha uma opinião contraria, já que saiu arrastando todos em direção a confusão com olhos brilhantes.

Ao chegar ao local onde realmente dois adolescentes brigavam Harry apenas desviou o olhar entediado, sabia exatamente como aquela briga acabaria, porque o fim era sempre igual, um dos caras com o nariz quebrado e o outro sendo arrastado longe pela multidão.

E foi nessa desviada de olhar que ele vislumbrou algo muito mais interessante que a briga fútil, no meio da multidão, parecendo se divertir com a situação tinha uma garotinha de no máximo 13 anos, o corpinho delicado, os cachos negros e os olhinhos azuis dando-lhe uma aparência angelical que era facilmente destruída pela sorriso divertido e levemente perverso.

- Anne? – sussurrou, incrédulo. A garota pareceu escutar o nome e olhou para o rapaz com olhar curioso, ao vê-lo deu um leve aceno de cabeça, mas continuou a se divertir com a briga dos rapazes. – o que ela esta fazendo aqui?

Sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade – merda de instinto Griffyndor – Harry foi na direção da garota, sem dar bola pros chamados de Hermione que lhe seguia.

Olhou mais uma vez pra Anne e sabendo que ela não iria lhe dar atenção enquanto a briga não parasse ele gritou pra Hermione:

- Para já com isso, esses imbecis vão se machucar!

Ele mais sentiu que viu o aceno de Hermione e soube que ela estava intervindo quando o olhar de Anne mudou para um de desgosto, mas logo transformou-se novamente para outro de interesse.

- Parem com isso! – a voz de Hermione se fez ouvir por sobre o barulho da multidão e ele não conteve a vontade de olhá-la – outra vez culpa de sua curiosidade.

Hermione tinha conseguido uma oportunidade de se meter no meio dos dois brigões e os mantinha separados o máximo que seus braços permitiam, parecia uma cena normal, alguém se metendo entre uma briga e tentando separá-las, se não fosse por uma garota relativamente pequena estar fazendo isso.

Harry sabia que o treinamento físico que Hermione vinha fazendo a tinha tornado bastante forte e muito mais rápida, mas mesmo ela ainda não seria capaz de segurar dois brutamonte usando apenas uma mão para cada.

Não, Hermione estava usando seu poder discretamente para mantê-los separados, forte o suficiente para não permitir que eles saíssem do lugar, mas fraco o suficiente para que eles ainda mantivessem os movimentos.

_Garota esperta_, não evitou pensar orgulhoso.

Mas ao olhar novamente para Anne e ver seu sorriso nada discreto logo notou que ele não tinha sido o único a perceber isso.

Quando a confusão finalmente se encerrou e Hermione tinha deixado os encrenqueiros a encargo de um monitor da Corvinal, Anne finalmente veio em sua direção, do jeito mais irritante que ela sabia fazer: se jogando em cima dele.

- Harry!

- Se comporte Anne! – ele reclamou, constrangido.

- Stella, Vini! – a garota cumprimentou alegremente os outros dois.

- Anne! – Stella retornou o cumprimento, mas Vinicius permaneceu quieto, a face pálida e a postura seria.

- Ainda tem medo de mim Vini? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso luminoso brilhando em sua face angelical – oh, a propósito Harry, quem são os companheiros novos?

- Na verdade são velhos companheiros, eles são Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger – Harry apresentou rapidamente, os citados se inclinando em cumprimento.

- Sei, os novos recrutas.

- Os novos recrutas, acho que você pode dizer isso – ele disse, meio que concordando com conveniência – mas então Anne, qual o verdadeiro motivo de estar em Hogsmeade hoje?

- Do que esta falando? Não posso passear um pouco?

- Anne!

- Ok, talvez eu tenha vindo falar contigo – ela disse, sua face de repente se transfigurando para uma expressão seria – e não sei se você vai gostar do que tenho a dizer.

* * *

- O que achou? – perguntou Diego, depois que Cassia soltou um dos objetos perdidos do que parecia ter sido um campo de batalha.

- Alem de que eu estou fedendo a sangue agora? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Fala sério Cah!

- Acho que temos uma nova pista a seguir Diego, e ela vai nos levar pra fora do país!

- Hum, apenas se pudermos usar essa viagem como uma espécie de lua de mel! O que acha? – ele disse sedutoramente, enquanto enlaçava a garota pela cintura e roçava seus lábios tentadoramente nos delas.

- Talvez eu possa pensar nisso! – ela disse se desvencilhando do homem.

Diego sorriu, indo atrás da mulher, disposto a entrar nesse joguinho

* * *

- Então? – Harry perguntou, quando já estavam devidamente acomodados no Três Vassouras.

- Perdemos um esquadrão completo Harry, somente o C voltou vivo, mas não ileso! – Hermione não sabia quem era o tal do C. mas levando em conta como a garota parecia incrédula com seu tal ferimento, sabia que ele ter sido machucado não era boa coisa.

- Impossível, era um esquadrão misto!

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu vim lhe alertar. Isso só pode significar uma coisa.

- Voldemort tem sombras no lado dele!

- Harry, eu não vi isso! – Stella disse, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Não pode prever tudo Stella.

- O que vamos fazer Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Só temos uma coisa a fazer Ronald – e então, voltando-se para a garotinha ele completou – Anne, hora de ativar o plano V.

- Estava mesmo esperando que você dissesse isso! – e com um sorriso macabro a garota simplesmente desapareceu.

* * *

- Harry, quem era ela? – Hermione perguntou, no caminho de volta a Hogwarts, quando os dois tinham ficado para trás após Vinicius, Stella e Ronald terem se envolvido numa corrida boba atrás de um sapo de chocolate fujão.

Harry olhou para a garota e ponderou se devia ou não contar a verdade, mas sabia que aquele tipo de coisa não poderia ser escondido por muito mais tempo.

- Aquela, Hermione, era Anne Nightmare, a Princesa das Trevas e líder dos vampiros de toda Europa.

* * *

**Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, eu sei que devia ter postado há anos, mas final de 2011 e 2012 nao foram fáceis para mim, surgiram uma cacetada sem fim de problemas familiares e logo depois começou a maratona rumo ao vestibular, e bem, medicina não é fácil.**

**Mas graças a Deus tudo valeu a pena e eu estou aqui, voltando, aos poucos, a ativa**

**beijos cheirosos e já sabem né, comentemm - se nao odiarem muito a autora claro**


	12. Sequestro

O outono com certeza tinha chegado, as folhas já caiam lentamente e a noite não mais carregava a umidade e o calor tão caracteristicos do verão. O ar que agora entrava por suas narinas era gelado, mas ainda assim puro e de certa forma sabia ser o remedio ideal para as suas aflições.

Achava que voltar a Hogwarts podia resolver seus problemas, e de fato alguns deles tinham melhorado, mas quanto outros tinham surgido? A começar pela surpresa de descobrir que seus dois melhores amigos também eram sombras, o lento andamento da caça ao mapa mesmo tendo colocado a melhor detetive da Europa no caso e agora a descoberta dos sombras no lado de Voldemort.

E ainda tinha a garota Lovegood, sabia que ela era especial, mas _aquele_ poder, logo _aquele_ excedia todas as suas expectativas, e o que tornava tudo ainda mais maravilhoso é que tinha a certeza que ela o dominava completamente

Em pensar que isso tudo ocorrera antes do Natal.

Suspirando agoniado, Harry subiu no parapeito da torre e sentou-se o mais perto da borda possível, embora aquilo pudesse parecer perigoso para qualquer um vendo para o garoto era reconfortante, ele sabia que não cairia e mesmo se o fizesse pousaria em pé, afinal tinha sido assim que decidira tocar sua vida.

- Um galeão por seus pensamentos – uma voz brincalhona sussurrou ao seu pé de ouvido e Harry precisou se controlar para que Hermione não percebesse o arrepio que lhe descera pela coluna. O sorriso, entretanto, foi impossível de conter.

- Somente um? Assim você me ofende!

- Por você eu ofereceria todo o meu cofre, mas não sei como sobreviveria depois disso.

- Não se preocupe, eu iria fazer valer cada centavo! – o sorrisinho brincalhão da morena foi imediatamente substituido por uma expressao séria e um longo arrepio. O modo como seu amigo a encarava diretamente nos olhos, sem nem mesmo piscar parecia dar muitos outros significados a frase, Harry não estava brincando!

Ela sabia que seus sentimentos por Harry não eram mais os mesmos, desde que o amigo fora embora notara que a saudade que sentira dele ultrapassava em muito a de todos os outros, mas se acostumara que era porque tinha perdido seu melhor amigo, aquele que lhe entendia mais que qualquer outro, que conseguia lhe ler com apenas um olhar.

Entretanto quando Harry voltara, alivio não tinha sido a única coisa que sentira, ela ficara arrepiada, feliz, _completa._ A convivência com o moreno apenas tornara aquilo ainda maior.

E quando acordara, após tomar um surra dos demônios de Sirius, e os olhos de Harry tinha sido a primeiro coisa que enxergara, tinha percebido que queria acordar sempre com aqueles olhos sobre si.

Ela o amava!

E ver Harry falando daquele jeito enquanto mantinha um olhar tão intenso sobre si, a fazia esperar que o sentimento fosse reciproco.

- Não brinque com isso Potter! – Harry sorriu e concordou.

- Desculpe!

Ok, ela não esperava aquela resposta! Talvez algo do tipo "Quem disse que eu estou brincando?" ou algo assim. Talvez estivesse esperando demais.

- No que estava pensando?

- De como eu gostaria de me jogar daqui!

- HARRY!

- Não é como se eu fosse morrer de qualquer jeito Mi – ele respondeu sério, e outro arrepio subiu pela coluna da castanha em prol do apelido inusitado – você já viu que consigo criar asas, a questão é que tenho a impressão de que se eu realmente me jogasse o vento carregaria para longe todos os meus problemas, e eu tenho muitos deles. É por isso que eu sempre amei voar.

- Estranho! Você voltou tão diferente, tão seguro e confiante que inconscientemente eu começei a acreditar que não havia nada que você não pudesse resolver por si só, que nenhuma dessas situações realmente lhe incomodassem, vejo agora que fui uma tola, pode ter novos poderes e habilidades, mas ainda é um adolescente e não deveria ter que sustentar em seus ombros o peso do mundo.

- Nunca tive muita escolha não é? De alguma forma isso me foi imposto antes mesmo do meu nascimento, fui forçado a lidar com a morte prematura dos meus pais, ataques de monstros aos 11 e 12 anos e agora com o peso de um poder com força o suficiente para me matar! Como se eu não tivesse pessoas o suficiente tentando fazer isso!

- Seu poder pode te matar? Harry, do que está falando, achei que tinha dito que ele era apenas problemático.

O sorriso fraco que o melhor amigo que lhe deu foi o suficiente para ela saber que ele não iria falar mais nada, que não ia sanar suas dúvidas.

- HARRY!

- Voa comigo Hermione? Me ajuda a esquecer meus problemas? – ela estava certa, ele não iria falar mais nada, não importando o quanto ela gritasse, implorasse ou esperniasse, quando Harry se fechava assim ninguém conseguia o trazer de volta se esse não fosse o seu desejo, mas vendo Harry assim, tão fragil, tão abatido, tão _seu_, ela não queria tentar.

- Sabe que eu tenho medo de altura.

- Confia em mim?

- Com minhavida!

- Então não precisa temer.

Ela ainda olhou para aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes por mais alguns segundos antes de concondar medrosamente.

Harry sorriu, envolveu os braços em sua cintura e pulou.

Hermione gritou e se agarrou com força no pescoço de Harry, temendo a hora em que seu corpo atingiria o chão, mas abriu lentamente um dos olhos ao perceber que isso não tinha acontecido.

A visão que encontrou fez sua respiração ficar presa na garganta.

De alguma forma Harry tinha ficado exatamente na frente da lua crescente que parecia iluminar seus cabelos escuros e envolver suas incriveis asas negras, o sorriso tranquilo em contraste com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes dando a impressao que ela estava nos braços de um anjo.

- Você é lindo! – ela sussurrou, imediatamente corando ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Harry apenas sorriu e batendo suas asas os levou para cima do lago, e aquela visão era outra mágica. A superficie escura do lago refletia com lealdade o céu acima deles, exceto quando um sereiano ou outro pulava para a superficia em giros perfeitos.

Hermione sorriu e aconchegando-se melhor no corpo quente do melhor amigo, permitiu-se relaxar. Então era por isso que ele amava tanto voar, o mundo ali em cima parecia diferente, mais tranquilo, calmo, bonito, como se os problemas deixassem de existir temporariamente.

Sentiu quando Harry foi lentamente guiando-os para um morro no outro lado dos terrenos que lhes dava a visão completa do castelo de Hogwarts parcialmente iluminado pelas luzes ainda acesas das pessoas que ainda estavam acordados.

Se surpreendeu quando sentiu seus pés tocando o chão e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao se sentir virada repentinamente apenas para se ver completamente presa pelos braços fortes do moreno.

- Meu Deus, como eu senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, a voz parecendo tão frágil e sincera que encheu seus olhos de lágrimas.

- Eu também senti sua falta Harry, mais do que você sequer pode imaginar, cada dia sem você foi como uma batalha que eu precisava ganhar, uma batalha que eu não queria precisar lutar, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu precisei usar de todo meu auto controle para não abrir mão de tudo e ir atrás de você.

- Fico feliz por você não ter ido – ele respondeu sério e Hermione se afastou dele, ofendida.

- Porque? Não me queria lá?

- É por te querer tanto que fiquei feliz de não ter ido, Mione, se eu tivesse te tido comigo por apenas um segundo então eu nunca teria te deixado voltar, e isso seria errado, muito errado, porque diferente de mim você tem uma familia que se importa e que sentiria sua falta.

Hermione estava a perguntar aos gritos se ele nunca pensou o quanto ela sentiria sua falta,mas desistiu assim que viu as lágrimas que se derramavam silenciosas daqueles olhos , mais perfeitos, ela não tinha sido a única que sofrera com a distância e agora sabia disso.

Suspirando, ela andou até aquele homem/menino que tanto amava e enlaçou em uma abraço apertado, o deixando chorar em seus braços até a exaustão.

* * *

Harry acordou com o sol batendo nos seus olhos, resmungando posicinou seu braço por cima da cabeça de modo que butesse proteger sua visão naquele inconveniente evento natural. Estava quase cochilando novamente quando uma voz brincalhona irrompeu perto de seus ouvidos.

- Nem pense nisso Potter!

- Hermione? – ele perguntou confuso, o que a garota estava fazendo no seu quarto? Estava prestes a perguntar isso a ela quando a realidade o atingiu. Sentou-se num pulo e corou ao perceber que tinha dormido com a cabeça apoiada no casaco dobrado da amiga, depois de chorar feito uma criancinha em seus braços – merda!

- Parece que você não vai voltar a dormir ahn? – o modo cortado como a amiga falara aquilo denunciara que ela provavelmente estava rindo da sua cara.

- Hey! – ele gritou virando-se para ela, mas as palavras morreram na sua boca quando a viu. Encostada num tronco de uma árvore, descabelada, sem maquiagem e vestindo apenas o uniforme amassado do colégio, Hermione nunca parecera tão linda como agora e Harry precisou de todo seu auto controle para não ir até ela, pressiona-la contra a árvore e beija-la até que ela esquecesse como usar as palavras. O fato dela continuar rindo de sua cara não ajudava em nada.

- Já perdemos o café da manha, mas podemos chegar a tempo nas aulas se um certo alguém com lindas asas negras decidir nos tirar daqui.

Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Porque eu deveria? Não é como se eles fossem ensinar algo que a gente já não soubesse!

- Harry!

- O que? – ele perguntou, fazendo um biquinho adorável que ele sabia quebrava sua pose de marrento e derretia o coração de qualquer mulher.

- O que vamos comer? – há, sempre funcionava.

- Tem muitas frutas por aqui! – ele disse, levantando-se entusiasmado.

Hermione ainda cruzou os braços, tentando parecer brava, mas com apenas um olhar de Harry ela suspirou e sorriu, dando-se por vencida.

Juntos, eles se embrelharam nas árvores ali próximas, procurando por aquelas que dessem bons frutos. Apenas alguns minutos depois eles tinham voltado para o improvisado acampamento com várias maças, três cachos de uvas e duas duzias de morangos.

A metade das frutas acabou sendo desperdiçada quando Hermione num impeto de criancisse ofereceu um morango para Harry comer, enfiando imediatamente outro após ele ter aceitado alegremente, e depois outro, e outro e outro até que chegou ao ponto que o garoto-que-sobreviveu poderia ser facilmente confundido com o esquilo-que-sobreviveu.

Hermione precisou de quase dez minutos para conter o ataque de riso diante da cena.

- Você sabe que isso é quase um sequestro não é? – Hermione brincou momentos depois, interrompendo o agradável silencio que tinha se instalado entre eles após a leve refeição.

- Bem, o que tem de errado em sequestrar minha melhor amiga?

- O errado é que sua amiga não queria ser sequestrada.

- Bem, eu não vejo ela chutando e gritando por liberdade – ele respondeu rindo, lhe oferecendo a lingua num ato claro de infantilidade.

- Não seja por isso – ela brincou, começando a gritar e chutar o ar imediatamente.

- OH? Estamos pirraçando hoje? Então eu vou te dar motivos para esperniar – ele aceitou o desafio e dois segundos depois estava em cima de Hermione, que imediatamente começou a gritar de verdade ao sentir Harry começar a lhe fazer cosquinhas.

- Harry! Não,para! – ela implorou, se virando em posição fetal numa tentativa vã de se proteger, o moreno apenas riu e continuou atacando a amiga sem piedade, parando apenas quando percebeu que a morena tinha perdido por completo o folego de tanto rir. – MALVADO! – ela gritou revoltada e com a pouca energia que tinha tentou atacar o amigo, que sorrindo a segurou pela cintura, mantendo-a presa em cima do seu corpo.

- Eu sei, e você é linda – Harry disse, beijando rapidamente a bochecha corada de Hermione.

A castanha sorriu, reconhecendo naqueles olhos brincalhões o amigo que tinha sumido há tres anos.

Eles não voltaram para o castelo antes do anoitecer.

* * *

**Uma palavra: DESCULPEM!**

**eu sei que eu demorei, mas foi por uma boa causa, pra mim é claro, não vale a pena ficar aqui tentando me explicar quando eu sou obviamente a culpa, desculpem mais uma vez.**

**Espero que esse capitulo cheio de H² compense nem q seja um pouquinho o tempo que passei longe.**

**Bjos lindos!**


End file.
